Mistakes
by diamondwine
Summary: After Hogwarts, Angelina Johnson tries her luck in the Muggle world by starting in a university abroad when she unexpectedly bumps into an acquaintance from the past.
1. Chapter 1

I'd been working at the Ministry of Magic for nearly two years after graduating from Hogwarts. It was a job my parents secured for me, being that they were already employed in the department of International Magical Cooperation. It was a well paying job and I was happy for a while, but I began to get bored. I wanted to explore my options outside of magic. As I stepped off the plane in Boston, I was very excited to see what life in the Muggle world would be like. I hadn't travelled to another country before, so being in the U.S. was new to me. I was still waiting for my hearing to catch up with me from the plane ride. I yawned, popping my ears for the seventh time. I'd flown a broom plenty of times, but I'd never been inside one of the Muggle contraptions they call airplanes. The end of summer air was warm and welcoming as I made my way to luggage claim. I kept my eyes peeled for the sign that would reveal my host family as I waited and watched a machine that rotated, people grabbing their suitcases as they came into view. I couldn't wait to move into my dorm and start the school year. I never dreamed of the day I would graduate from Hogwarts, and I never thought that afterward I'd decide to go to Muggle college. It was all so new to me. I constantly had to remind myself not to pull my wand out of my pocket, because I knew I wasn't amongst witches and wizards. When finally my two suitcases came into sight, I pulled them off the conveyor belt and started to make my way towards a place called Starbucks, where I was told by my host family they'd be waiting for me when I arrived. I had to learn how to get used to cell phones as well; I'd purchased one in London before coming over, and would sometimes forget how to answer the damn thing. I knew I was going to be accompanied by another exchange student, who I was informed was also from Europe. All I knew was that his name was Dustin Manning and I was curious to meet him, as we were both going to attend the same university. I thought it odd that this host family was taking in two students, but apparently they didn't have any children of their own, so perhaps it was their way of getting a sense of what it would be like. I ran my hand over my ponytail, wanting to make sure I looked almost as fresh as I had before getting on the plane. I jumped when something vibrated against my leg. I looked around a minute and then remembered that I put the cell phone in my pocket. I laughed at myself and then picked it up.

"This is Angelina Johnson," I answered.

Mr. Grayson spoke, "Oh, are you here yet? I think your flight should have arrived about twenty minutes ago," he said. His voice was friendly, as I remembered it.

"Yes, I just got my luggage. I'm making my way towards Starbucks. I see it now, actually," I said, approaching the green sign.

"I think I see you!" Mr. Grayson said, loud enough that I could hear him not far from where I was walking. I looked about and saw a man standing beside a woman who was smiling, scanning the crowd in search of me. She was holding a sign that read my last name. Her bright red hair reminded me momentarily of George and I thought about home. Hogwarts was the farthest I'd ever been from home until now.

"Oh," I said, putting the phone back into my pocket as I approached Mr. Grayson. He was a rather tall man with dark brown hair and matching eyes that had a faint glint in them as he looked down at me.

"Welcome to the United States, Angelina," he said, extending his hand. I shook it and his wife put down the sign she was holding on a table behind her, where someone was sitting with a hot cup of coffee.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said smiling. Instead of shaking my hand, Mrs. Grayson hugged me. Already, I began to feel at home. I laughed.

"Oh, you look great for such a long flight!" she said. "Welcome to Boston, dear."

"Dustin, come meet your fellow exchange student," said Mr. Grayson, turning around to speak to the person sitting at the table. I really looked at the man for the first time. He was sitting so that I could just make out his profile, but as he stood up and started towards me, I almost turned around to get back on my plane and fly home to England. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath, quietly enough that neither Mr. Grayson, nor Mrs. Grayson heard me. Draco's eyes were wide for just a second before he took a few steps, making his way between the Graysons.

"You're both from London?" Mr. Grayson asked.

He himself had some sort of accent that I found curious to listen to. Draco's visage was out of the Grayson's view and he glared down at me before extending his hand with a fake as folly smile on his face.

"Pleasure to meet you, er…" he trailed off.

"Angelina Johnson," I said, returning the glare.

"What did you say your name was? Oh, right, Dra—"

"_Dustin_ Manning," he said, squeezing my hand for a painful second.

"Right, yeah. Nice to meet you," I said. I closed my eyes for a second, hoping I was still en route in the sky and that this was all a very strange dream, but when I looked, Draco was still there looking down at me, an eyebrow sky high as if to ask me what I was doing there.

"We've been a host family for three years now. Thankfully there are two of you so moving in should be much easier. More hands," said Mr. Grayson cheerfully. I wanted to die.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't go saying anything stupid and blowing my cover," Draco snarled at me from the corner of his mouth as we lagged somewhat behind Mr. and Mrs. Grayson.

"Cover? What are you bloody talking about?" I snarled right back, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not here to expose magic to Muggles…in fact why the Merlin are _you_ here?" I asked without even sparing him a glance. Draco stopped walking and I nearly bumped into Mr. Grayson, who had also stopped. I wasn't looking where I was going, I was just feeling confused. I turned around and found Draco grinning down at me, as if I were a longtime friend that he had been reunited with. I was ready to spit in his face before I realized Mrs. Grayson was smiling at us, talking about something that I wasn't paying attention to either. My stomach churned and I had a bad feeling about something. A black bird was pecking at something on the ground not far behind Draco. I stared at it in the sunlight, its feathers shiny in a way I wouldn't have expected a black bird to be. It must have been a raven, or maybe a crow. I wasn't sure what the difference was. I felt my suitcase being taken out of my hand and gasped to find Draco reeling up the handle by which I had been dragging it. He tucked it into the trunk of a white minivan. I stared at the car. I knew it was a car, but I had little experience with driving in these things. Mr. Grayson finished loading the rest of my things.

"Thank you," I said.

"Not a problem—my pleasure! I bet you're exhausted," said Mr. Grayson, holding open the door for me.

"How long did you say the flight was?" he asked. I'd almost forgotten that I wasn't in England anymore. Until I heard Mr. Grayson's Bostonian accent again, I thought I was at home. In a strange and unpleasant way, talking to Draco made me think for a few minutes that I wasn't in a another country.

"Er, a bit over seven hours," I said. As I slipped into the van, Draco was already sitting inside at the other end, staring out at me. He looked as though he would have pulled out his wand at any moment to curse me. Luckily, Mr. Grayson didn't see him. I thought about what Draco had said about "blowing his cover" and reasoned that perhaps he was angry about me almost calling him by his real name back in the airport. I didn't want to feel the evil emanating from him as he straightened the collar of his black Polo shirt. I remembered again that I wasn't at home when I looked down to find that I was also wearing Muggle clothing, a black pencil skirt and a white Victorian style blouse, and a pair of red flats. I glanced up to find that Draco was looking at my outfit. It was all very strange, seeing each other at such random and in such imposturous countenances. I sighed and crossed my leg over my knee, placing my hands in my lap. It was a fairly hot day, but not uncomfortably so. I felt a breeze and looked to find that Draco had rolled the window down, and Mr. Grayson was driving towards the exit of the parking lot.

"Are you two from around the same area in England?" Mrs. Grayson asked.

"No," said Draco and I simultaneously. I looked at him and cocked a brow, but he didn't spare me another glance. He went on in such a cheerful and interested voice to explain his whereabouts back at home that I had to fight the urge to laugh. It was almost as if I was listening to a completely different person. There was no hint of the prestigious, haughty, megalomanic tone in his voice that was generally present, particularly when he spoke to anyone who wasn't a pureblood or from Slytherin house back at Hogwarts. In fact, he sounded nice and was full of camaraderie; he had the Grayson's eating lies from the palm of his hand when he told them about his years at Sevenoaks School in Kent before deciding to come to the United States for college, explaining that he wanted a new experience so he chose to study abroad. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from bursting out laughing. I covered my mouth with both hands, feigning a yawn to conceal a huge smile that I couldn't suppress.

"It's funny; I don't know why I didn't tell you guys any of this last week," Draco said, slowly turning to look my way. I had already contained myself. I just looked at him and rolled my eyes. He cleared his throat.

"What about you, Angelina?" he said with this fake smile that I was happy neither Mr. nor Mrs. Grayson recognized to be totally faulty for a person like Draco Malfoy.

"What brings you here?" Draco pushed.

"Same things, I guess," I said, laughing in such a way that I never would have ever sat and laughed with a real friend.

"Hmm, interesting. Why would you come here to go to a state University, if you don't mind me asking?" Mr. Grayson asked, catching Draco off guard, which I noticed, because his cold blue eyes widened a bit as he tried to fabricate more lies.

"Isn't Sevenoaks the best school over there? Why not have gone to Cambridge, or Oxford, or Harvard if you were coming to the States? You seem like the type of student that would have gotten in," Mr. Grayson went on casually, slowing down to drive through an exit. Draco sat up to his full height in his seat, making eye contact with Mr. Grayson through the rear view mirror.

"Like I said; I wanted a different experience," and I was saved from having to fabricate a story of my own, something I had not even thought of to do before arriving in Boston.

Mr. and Mrs. Grayson had a rather large home, in a town called Brighton. I noticed the way that New England had many places named after the places from back home. I couldn't help but stare up at the high ceilings as I stepped inside. I was a bit surprised. I didn't expect it to be quite like this. Draco and Mr. Grayson carried my things upstairs somewhere.

"Come on up and see your room," he said invitingly.

Mrs. Grayson placed her hand amicably on my shoulder.

"So you've still got a full week off before you have to move in on campus. Might as well stay somewhat packed, but if there's anything at all you need, you just let us know. And please—make yourself at home!"

"Oh, thank you so much. I already feel that way," I said honestly. They were a friendly couple. My only complaint was Draco. Once all of my bags were in the room, Mr. Grayson explained that he wanted to go outside and get some grilling done as part of my welcoming dinner. Draco offered to help, but Mr. Grayson insisted on cooking for the rest of us before he disappeared outside to the large backyard. Mrs. Grayson asked me if I wanted any help unpacking a bit, but I told her I'd be just fine. The bed was already made and she let me know there were fresh towels in the closet, and blankets in case I got chilly at night. I thanked her and she walked out of the door to go prepare something she called smoothies for us to go with dinner. I didn't notice Draco still standing there, until I went to close the door and found him in the way. I heard a meowing sound and a Russian Blue appeared at his feet. He picked up the cat almost habitually and started to scratch its ears. The cat closed its eyes in content and leant its head back against Draco's chest, purring.

"Look, Johnson, I don't know what you're doing here or why, and how exactly this happened," Draco began, taking a bold step towards me, "But don't let my name slip again. I'm calling myself Dustin for a reason," he spat.

"And what reason would that be?" I asked, crossing my arms and glaring up at him. Draco was silent a moment and just looked at me, sizing me up.

"You _don't _want to stick your nose in my business," he said threateningly. I stood my ground. The cat purred and squirmed, and then hissed. Draco recoiled for a second and nursed a new cut on his arm that the cat had just left as it ran out of the room. I saw the scratch begin to bleed before Draco leant down to my height and eyed me for a few seconds before turning around to leave my room.

"Weirdo," I said to myself, closing the door, feeling my wand inside my skirt for safekeeping. I made a mental note to keep it close, and to steer clear of Draco. All I knew was he was bad news…

Dinner with the Graysons on their porch under the summer moon was actually quite nice. Draco kept up conversations about literature and all kinds of Muggle things. I thought he was trying too hard to prove himself as a Muggle. Mr. Grayson was captivated by each and every little second. Mrs. Grayson asked me what I was going to study.

"Art history," I said.

Draco stopped in the middle of a conversation about Rigaud and looked over at me.

"Me too," he said, "coincidence," he said, cocking a brow.

"You'll probably be in a lot of the same classes," said Mrs. Grayson with a smile.

"Nice," I said, not meaning it at all. Already, I was trying to think of what to switch my major to.

The next day carried on nicely. When I awoke, I found Mr. and Mrs. Grayson to be gone. I came downstairs and found Draco in the kitchen. There was a plate of something on the table, and it smelled good. Draco looked up at me for an instant and continued eating. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, looking in.

"Well, are you going to bloody stand there until you turn to dust?" he asked rudely. I ignored his snide remark, but approached the table, picking up a clean plate. I grabbed what I recognized to be a waffle. I wondered if Draco had made them for a moment before taking some sausage and eggs as well. I poured some syrup on my breakfast, and then proceeded towards the door with my plate.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked me.

"Away from you," I said.

I heard Draco stand up.

"I don't bloody think so. You'll make a mess."

I turned around, flabbergasted.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

Draco sighed, "Just sit down. I won't bloody bite you."

I stood there for a moment, contemplating. Slowly, I approached the table. I wasn't a very messy eater, but I didn't want to risk breaking the plate or getting syrup on the bedspread in my room. I sat far away from Draco at the opposite end of the table, and he sat back down to finish eating. It was awkward, sitting there and not speaking. I couldn't wait to move into my dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

*Though I always spell check, please don't mind any errors I'm sure are lurking in these paragraphs. I was up _very_ late for the New Year and I barely slept.

After about five or seven minutes of eating in silence, Draco stood up and pulled out his wand. I stood up and gasped, fumbling for mine in my pants, believing he was about to try and jinx me. Draco cocked a brow and looked at me like I was odd for about five seconds and I watched the dishes float into the sink past me, where they proceeded to wash themselves.

"What's this? Weren't you worried about exposure?" I asked, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at him.

"No one's home," he said matter-of-factly, his mouth pulling into a tight grim line, "I'm just cleaning up after myself." He slowly pocketed his wand and left the kitchen. I sat back down to finish my food. The house was somewhat large, but not so much that I wouldn't have had to run into Draco every now and then. I thought it was going to be a very anxious week, having to deal with being in the same house as the likes of Draco Malfoy. The Graysons were very busy themselves, apparently both doctors at a hospital. They were often gone very early and back very late at night, but at least there wasn't much to worry about in terms of being caught doing magic. I sat on my bed, producing little sparks of owls that flew about and dissipated right before they could go out the open window, something Fred had taught me to do once when he and George opened their joke shop. For a moment I was gripped by sadness and had to close my eyes. I could hear the twins laughing, see their eyes flashing with mischief. I sort of wanted to go home. I felt rather lonely. I heard footsteps and sat up from against the wall on my bed. The door was ajar, enough so that I could see as Draco walked past my room and went somewhere, the sound of a door closing promptly. The same Russian Blue that had scratched Draco yesterday paused at the door.

"Here kitty," I said playfully. It slowly but surely entered my room. It looked around, and then jumped up onto my bed, stretching and looking at me before turning its gaze around the room. I didn't try to pet the cat, for fear I'd get scratched as well. He seemed friendly enough and made himself comfortable at the foot of my bed, where he proceeded to take a nap. I was beginning to get very bored. I wished there was something to do. I flicked my wand and caused a few tiny fireworks to materialize. It was always more fun when George would do it. I thought about sending an owl home, but I didn't think it would be practical to have one fly overseas just to send a letter. I heard another door close and saw something move past again. I knew it was Draco, as no one else was home at the time. It was nearly one in the afternoon, and a pretty warm day. I decided I'd had enough sitting around all day. I wanted to do something. I decided to check out the yard and garden out back. I stepped out of bed, placing my feet into my sandals and left my room. I walked down the stairs and turned the corner down a long hallway. The back door was already open, except for the inner screen which kept bugs out. I had noticed from dinner the previous night that the Graysons had a swimming pool in their yard, but I hadn't thought to ask about using it. I approached the door and stepped outside. It was bright and sunny, so I squinted to see. I looked at the green yard in front of me, just beyond the porch steps. I walked towards it, stepping out of my shoes. I descended the steps and found my feet in the grass. It was a nice yard and had plenty of room to walk about. I closed my eyes and turned my face up towards the sun for a minute, just thinking. I was nearly blind when I stopped, squinting and turning my back towards the light as I walked back to the porch. I reached the top step and glanced to my left at the swimming pool, and over by the pool were a few long chairs, on one of which Draco was laid out in a pair of shorts and nothing else. He was on his back, his eyes closed. He had a long torso and legs, blinding blonde hair in the pits of his arms that were on display due to the fact that he was resting his hands under his head. He nearly blinded me with his pallor, and I decided I'd better go back into the house. As I was thinking about what a fool he looked like, his eyes popped open and he just watched me walk back into the house in silence. I wished he'd get burned out there, shaking my head to myself as I closed the door. It was all very strange. I just didn't want to be out there with him. It was already awkward enough. I thought him rather pretentious and rude. I didn't want his aura clouding mine. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I drank it and then filled it again. I must have sat there and drank nearly seven glasses. I went back to my room and the cat was still there resting on the bed.

"What's your name?" I asked. He looked up at me, and I wished he could talk. It would have been nice to have some legitimate company. I sat back and produced more sparks. The cat watched in amazement, reaching for a shining ember with his paw. I grinned.

"You like that, don't you?" I asked. I produced a little mouse made of smoke and watched the cat jump onto the floor in pursuit of it until it finally vanished into thin air. I did this a couple of times out of boredom, but the cat appeared to be enjoying himself. He paused and sat in front of me when I lay down and stopped playing with my wand.

"You want another?" I asked. The cat licked its lips and I produced another fake mouse. He chased it about the room again until it disappeared. I left the room to use the bathroom. When I came back, the cat had gone somewhere else. I lay back and eventually fell asleep in the heat. It had a way of doing that to me. I thought I might wake up and find myself back at home in England, but instead I woke up to the sound of somebody knocking on my door.

"Well, are you going to want dinner or not?" Draco asked from outside. I blinked awake. It was sunset. I must've taken a longer nap than I'd intended to.

"Johnson," he said, knocking louder. I pulled open the door and shoved past Draco to go to the restroom down the hall once more before meeting the Graysons downstairs for dinner. The rest of the week went on mostly the same as it had that day. I spent most of my time in my room or in the kitchen, looking at magazines called _Vogue _that Mrs. Grayson had lying around, and decided that my Muggle wardrobe needed updating. Whenever I found Draco in a room, I'd merely leave and find another empty place in the house. He didn't seem to want a reminder, either, that we were in the same house. We mostly stayed out of each other's way. When the day came that Draco and I were to move in on campus, the Graysons politely saw us off, helping us each bring boxes into the buildings we were staying in. The Graysons helped me move in first, and I watched Draco sweat in the heat like a dog as he helped them. I felt some sort of satisfaction knowing I wasn't going to have to help him move any of his things in, the prat. Draco didn't say a word to me as he placed a final box on the floor of my single dorm room and turned to leave, nearly bumping into Mr. Grayson.

"Oh, sorry, mate," he said cheerfully, and I rolled my eyes at his fakeness once more. Mrs. Grayson brought in a rucksack I had in the backseat.

"Where would you like this, Angelina?" she asked me kindly. I rushed over and took it, knowing it must have been heavy.

"I'll take that. Thank you so much," I said to her and to Mr. Grayson, who smiled, walking over to the window.

"You gonna want this open? It's kind of a scorcher today," he said.

"Sure, that would be fine," I said. I watched him open my window and look out over the campus of the University of Massachusetts. It was rather large and I knew one of the first things I was going to have to do was find out where the heck everything was.

"Well, we probably won't be seeing you again until…Columbus Day? I think the campus is closed that day. If you want to spend the weekend back at our house—any weekend—feel free to call and my wife or I can come pick you right up," said Mr. Grayson.

"Thank you _so_ much, sir," I said, shaking his hand. He shook his head.

"Oh, call me Ted," he laughed.

"It was our pleasure," said Mrs. Grayson, shaking my hand as well.

"Thanks, Dr—_Dustin_," I said, correcting myself. Draco grinned from where he stood in the doorway. I knew he'd have liked nothing more than to choke me, and I laughed on the inside…

I was eating dinner in a dining hall called Berkshire, which was well crowded. I felt like such a stranger in the sea of Muggle college students. I was beginning to wonder if I'd make any _real _friends here, as I wasn't sure whether I wanted to stay in the country for good. It was nice to try Muggle foods and people watch. I kept my wand on me at all times, but made sure I didn't just casually pull it out for small things, lest I expose magic or myself to a building full of unsuspecting Muggles. The campus was so large that I never thought I'd actually see Draco around, but as I scanned the room, my eyes landed on the back of a tall figure at the hot water machine. Draco was automatically recognizable, the way he stood to his full height and had his nose somewhat in the air, as if he thought he was better than everyone. I stopped looking at him and continued to eat my dinner. After about a minute, I looked up again and Draco wasn't standing by the drink machines. I nearly choked on a forkful of broccoli when I looked up to find his cold eyes peering down at me, somewhat menacingly.

"Well, don't have a bloody heart attack, Johnson. I was only going to ask if I could sit here. This place is packed," he said in a displeased manner, looking around the hall, which was, in fact, packed. I sighed, relaxing.

"Whatever, Malfoy. Just try not to look like such a prick. I don't want anyone to think we're friends," I said, a bit harsher than I ever knew myself capable of being. Draco ignored my comment and put his plate down on the other side of the table. Conveniently, there was only one seat left at my table, which Draco now occupied. He placed a mug of hot tea beside his plate and reached for a napkin. As he did so, I couldn't help noticing this ornate ring on his right hand, and how pale the skin was. He was a filthy rich bastard. He looked like he would have been about zero degrees to the touch. However, it wasn't so strange sitting there as I ate; it wasn't the first time we'd been forced to eat with each other, as we had several times at the Grayson's dinner table, but it was the first time he had to be so damned close. The table was clearly built for two, and I felt that I was unnecessarily close to Draco, closer than I would have liked to have been. He cleared his throat and blew a spoonful of tea before tasting it, nearly spitting it out, making a foul face, and dropping the spoon back into the mug.

"What kind of fake…? They call this shit tea?" he asked no one in particular.

"Made a bloody massacre of earl grey," he muttered, getting up and walking back towards the drink machine. He thought he was too good for everything, and that nothing here was good enough for him. And then I wondered why he hadn't just gone to Harvard, like Mr. Grayson had suggested. Something told me that even if he hadn't gotten in normally, his family could have paid their way in. It made me sick to think of the corruption. I was proud to be of Gryffindor house. I valued what I learned at Hogwarts. Draco shortly returned to the table with a glass of water, which he proceeded to drink as if to rid the taste of the tea. His Adam's apple moved slowly as he swallowed and I thought of slitting his throat for a moment. I shook my head and rid myself of negative energy. I was disappointed that the Graysons were no longer there to witness Draco's true nature. He was a pretty good actor, and I found it to be scary. I felt so much apprehension towards him, but I knew nothing was likely to happen in a place full of Muggle witnesses. I finished the rice that was on my plate, not looking up at Draco while I ate. When finally I finished, I found him looking at me with narrowed eyes. I cocked a brow.

"What the devil are you looking at me like that for?" I asked. I didn't wait to hear any answer from Draco. I just wanted to get out of there. I picked up my plate and glass, and headed towards dish return. I was neither full nor hungry, but I just wanted to get away from Draco. I spared a glance back at the table to find him still watching me with narrowed, suspicious eyes, and I thought that if one of us should be suspicious of the other, it was me of _him_. I made it back to my dorm, which was conveniently right next door to the dining hall. It was called John Quincy Adams tower. I recalled from some of my research on Muggles that it was a former president of the United States. I walked inside after swiping in with my ID, and got into the lift. These lifts weren't like the ones at the Ministry that could go all over the building as opposed to simply up and down. I felt a bit of curiosity, wondering which dorm Draco was staying in, merely so that I would know how best to avoid him. I assumed he was staying in one of the neighboring dorms or I might not have bumped into him at the dining common.

"_Wicked!_" said George, scaring me out of my wits as he apparated into sight. I almost jumped out of my skin, and was thankful that I happened to be the only person in the lift at the time.

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked George as he smiled, looking around and taking in the sight of the lift.

"What?" he asked distantly, acclimating to his surroundings.

"Suppose I weren't the only one in here. What would you have just done? _Exposed magic_," I said reprimanding him. George shrugged nonchalantly.

"Relax, Angie," he said, "Would've just as soon made them forget what they saw with a flick of my wand." I shook my head, but laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as the lift finally reached the top floor where I was staying and George pulled me into a hug.

"Coming to visit. I didn't get the chance to see you off from the airport," he explained. I remembered my flight from England the previous week. Not even my parents had been able to see me off, due to work. I had left the country with no more than a hug and goodbye from my best friend Katie. I already missed home. The lift doors began to close and I pulled out of George's hug to stick my foot between them so they wouldn't close.

"I haven't got a roommate," I said, walking towards my door and pulling the key out of my pocket. George's arms found their way about my waist and I couldn't fight a smile. I remembered the last time we'd fooled around; it was right before I'd broken the news to George that I was coming to the States for school. I recalled him not having been pleased with the idea, asking me why the hell I'd want to start school all over again when I had a perfectly well off job at home. He'd told me I was being ridiculous, only trying to pursue an unrealistic, boring life when I should have stayed in the wizarding world where I wouldn't have to hide the fact that I was a witch. I recalled how much I hated to argue with him…George wasn't my boyfriend and I wasn't his girlfriend, but we'd just sort of been brought together a while after Fred passed away. If I had asked myself during fifth year whether I'd ever date one of the Weasleys, I would have laughed. I never would have pictured myself with George, _or_ Fred, but after Fred died the bond between George and I sort of grew. And I guess it grew beyond what a normal friendship usually would have constituted. George pulled me in against his frame and I pushed the door open. I didn't even bother to turn on the light as George whisked me up off my feet…

When I woke up, George was gone. Suddenly I wasn't feeling very happy. I sat up in bed, and then the door began to open. I was just about to find my wand when George appeared. I relaxed. He was already dressed.

"…Where'd you go?" I asked, yawning and stretching. George sat down on my bed and looked around the room at the boxes I had yet to unpack.

"Just to the loo," he said, "It's much different than the lavatories at Hogwarts," he said, looking around the room in the daylight. I found the clock and gasped.

"What?" George asked as I jumped past him out of bed.

"I've got class in twenty minutes," I said, struggling to find something clean to wear. I wasn't going to have time to shower, so I just grabbed my wand and muttered a quick spell to make me look tidy. I rummaged through the box that contained school supplies and filled my rucksack.

"You've got to go? So soon?" George asked, standing up and pushing his hands through his disheveled hair. I glanced him up and down.

"Well, _you_ looked like you were ready to leave," I said. I guess we hadn't quite made up completely. George rolled his eyes, and it made me somewhat angry.

"Yeah, I've got to go," I said emptily.

"Angie," he said, and I paused at the door.

"What?" I asked exasperated.

"You might want to put that away first," he said, pointing to my wand.

I sighed and put it in my backpack.

"Make sure you lock the door," I said before leaving. I thought it would've made me happy to have a visitor, but instead, I found myself holding back tears as I rushed down several flights of stairs. I wished George hadn't showed up at all.

I made it into a nice cool building by the name of Thompson, sweating bullets as I rushed to the classroom. I checked the time on the cell phone that was in my bag. I was just about two minutes early. Relieved, I walked down the aisle and took a seat, dropping a notebook that fell out of my backpack. I sighed. Somebody picked up my book and as it was being handed to me, I couldn't possibly have mistaken the pale hand. I looked up into Draco's face. He looked almost as surprised to see me as I was to see him.


	4. Chapter 4

"My name is Professor Rigs and seventy-five percent of you will be receiving a C in this class," began a short old man with a sprightly loud and energetic voice, before I had the chance to be polite and thank Draco for handing me my notebook. I heard a few laughs before the professor proceeded to talk about his syllabus, which was being distributed by his teaching assistants. I took one and started to read it. Professor Rigs had white hair and a beard that reminded me somewhat of Kris Kringle. I recalled that Draco and I were majoring in the same area, which meant I wasn't going to have a great time at being able to avoid him. When Professor Rigs was finished giving his detailed introduction, he finally said, "Welcome to Art History 115, Introduction to Visual Arts." When class go out, I hurried to make my way to the next class, a gen ed history course. I really was excited for it, as I didn't know much about Muggle history. After that, I had a small gap in my schedule, during which time I went to lunch and then proceeded to my last two classes of the day. One of them was an English class, which I had no worries about, as I was already a master of the language. My very last class was a biology course which covered another general education requirement. I'd had a pretty full day by the time I got into the lift and made my way to my room. I was honestly surprised to see George standing at my bed, all of my clothes neatly laid out there.

"G-George?" I put my backpack down and closed the door.

"I thought you might want to use the closet," he said, picking up a cardigan and placing it on a hanger, which he then put in the closet where I had yet to store clothes. I just looked at him in amazement. I was honestly surprised that he was still there. I thought he'd have gone by the time I came back.

"I wasn't going to leave, Angie," said George.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, George," I said, walking towards the window and closing it; it had gotten cooler as the sun went down. I heard George sigh. I didn't turn around to face him.

"Okay, then what _do_ I have to do?" he asked. I crossed my arms. He took a few steps towards me.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Angie?" he asked.

"Gee, it really sounds flattering when you say it like _that_," I said, sardonically.

"I'm getting sick of this really fast, Angie," George responded, raising his voice a bit.

"What are you even _doing_ here?" he asked me.

"You'll probably never _believe_ who I bloody saw earlier when I stepped out for a bit of air…"

I turned around to face George.

"_Who_?" I asked angrily.

"Draco! At first I thought I was losing my mind, but then I was _sure_ of it," said George, wringing his hands and looking a bit nervous. His voice went low as he started to ponder.

"What the hell was _he_ doing here? Doesn't that make you feel _weird_, Angelina? I think it's too strange of a coincidence, don't you think? …Remember that Quidditch match where you flew into him and made him fall off his broom and sprain his ankle? What if he wants revenge?"

"George, you're paranoid," I said. He looked at me.

"Give it up, already, would you? You're already well off. So just come back home and see all your friends, enjoy your life."

"I _am_ enjoying my life," I said.

"You don't look like you are," said George, noting my tearful eyes.

"I'm upset because you made me that way," I explained, walking around him and towards my bed.

"_Me?!_ What have I done? I only thought of you and decided to pay a visit."

"You're so selfish," I said. George finally became angry.

"What! How am I selfish, Angie? Tell me, because I'd really like to know." I had flicked my wand and caused my clothes to all put themselves away. George fought through them to the side of the room where I now stood.

"I thought you might be able to offer me an _iota _of support in deciding to come to school here. I thought I'd be able to have some emotional support from you."

"Emotional support? I thought that wasn't what we agreed on…remember? You said it would have been too much for you, that your career wouldn't have allowed it," said George, pointing and closing the gap between us.

"Yeah, you never have enough time for a relationship, but you have enough to come to an entirely different country and go to school for four years—never mind me!"

I jumped a bit. I was honestly startled by his sudden outburst; George usually had the most laid back and comical countenance. But he was angry then and I could tell.

"No, I can't keep doing this. I _should've_ known better," he said.

"I knew one of us would eventually get hurt."

"…George?"

He looked at me angrily for a few seconds before disapparating, leaving me all alone in this room, in this country, in this world I wasn't used to. I felt even more upset and I wanted to cry, but I told myself I wasn't going to. It wouldn't make the transition any easier if I didn't make an honest attempt at getting to know new people. I grabbed my key and ID, shut off the lights, and left my room. I ended up asking for directions from a few students walking around my residential area, and they led me into downtown Amherst, where I conveniently found a coffee shop. I went in. It wasn't as crowded as Berkshire and I found the atmosphere calming. I ordered some jasmine tea, for which they gave me a small teapot and glass into which I could pour it. I found a table in the corner and sat there. I started to think about my argument with George and it made me feel angry, and then I started to cry. _Damn him_, I thought. I cared about him a lot and we were great friends, but the truth was that I didn't know if I could handle a legitimate relationship; I was afraid of getting hurt, and yet it managed to happen with George. I wiped my eyes angrily and reached for a napkin. As I was doing so, somebody's hand got in my way.

"Oh, I haven't got any left at my table so I was just going to—" Draco stopped short upon realizing it was me sitting there. I looked up at him, and quickly out the window to finish wiping away my tears.

"You again," he said and it sounded somewhat dark, but less rude as he usually sounded.

"Piss off, Malfoy," I said, turning back to him, "Can't you see I'm in the middle of thinking?" He glared at me, but when his eyes met mine, they softened.

"What?!" I asked. I was so loud that a few people looked over. Draco didn't seem to notice.

"Are you crying?" he asked blatantly.

"Do I _look_ like I'm bloody crying?" I asked through gritted teeth, trying to keep my voice down, baring my fist. I knew there were no longer any tears on my face, but my eyes were probably telling.

"Don't have a dragon. I was just getting a napkin," Draco finally spat, the softness leaving his expression. He walked back over to a table where he sat with two guys. They were dressed in all black, long trench coats that to me were a far cry from inconspicuous. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought them to be Death Eaters, and then I shuddered. One of them slowly turned around, following Draco's gaze over to my table. The guy that looked at me had a rather rugged appearance, as if he'd been living on the go, and I knew there was something suspicious going on. I stopped looking at him, hoping he wasn't memorizing my face…

The weeks went on and I heard nothing from George. I assumed he was still angry with me. To be honest, I wasn't even quite sure how exactly I felt. I just knew I didn't want things to have been left the way they were. I started intentionally sitting away from where Draco had sat in the class we both went to. I was certain he still noticed me the way I noticed him, but I tried to pretend he wasn't there. I knew he wanted to pretend the same thing. I didn't go to the Grayson's for Columbus Day weekend but I asked my history professor about it; she smiled and happily told me nearly everything she knew about it historically. I came to feel as confused as she as to why Americans even celebrated it when she explained that Christopher Columbus wasn't, in fact, the first person to discover the country. I guessed it was just that people wanted an excuse for a long weekend. I received an owl from Katie and Alicia, asking me what it was like in Muggle United States, and whether I'd be home to celebrate Christmas back in England. I told them it was interesting and that some people had accents, and that I was going to see them in December when I got home. When Thanksgiving arrived in November, I had no choice but to go home with the Graysons. Mrs. Grayson picked Draco and I up from campus. I managed to fall asleep the whole ride home so I wouldn't be forced to hear Draco's fakeness when he spoke to Mrs. Grayson…I felt someone squeeze my shoulder.

"What?" I said, waking to find Draco looking down at me blankly from where he stood outside the car. He proceeded to turn around and walk up the Grayson's front steps. His interactions with me were still very awkward. I felt safer when he'd keep his distance. I went and took a shower and then went back to sleep in my room, telling Mrs. Grayson that I wasn't feeling very hungry. In all honesty, I just wanted to be alone. I was feeling rather depressed. I woke and it was the middle of the night, two in the morning to be exact. I got out of bed to use the bathroom. I washed my hands and looked in the mirror, when I heard what sounded like voices. I stepped out of the bathroom and started to walk quietly to my room, but I noticed a light coming from under Draco's bedroom door. I paused just past it, and that's where I heard the other voices.

"You've got to get more. Why else would you have been stationed here, Draco?" came a man's voice, although I had no idea whose it was.

"I'm making a few connections still," Draco snapped.

"These things take _time_, you know. I can't very well just go around _asking_ people if they're witches, now can I? They have to be lured in, feel comfortable before they decide to join our ranks."

"It's been nearly three months and you've only managed _one_ new American division…"

_Division_? I thought. I heard some footsteps and finished hurrying down the hall to my room. I thought about those creepy guys I'd seen Draco with in downtown Amherst before and pictured them standing in his room. And I had a bad feeling all of a sudden. I had a very bad feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sure to avoid so much as _looking_ at Draco as Mr. Grayson drove us back to Amherst after Thanksgiving break. The way Draco spoke hadn't changed; in fact, he sounded charming. It amazed me that he was, in fact, the complete opposite of what Mr. Grayson thought, yet had no idea. One morning during art history, I looked across the room while waiting for Professor Rigs to start the lecture, and my eyes landed precisely on Draco's, who was watching me already. I quickly averted my gaze, hoping he didn't know that I knew he was up to something. Though I didn't know _what _he was up to, I knew it wasn't good. I felt a sense of paranoia when I wondered if perhaps Draco was able to read my thoughts, so I changed my train of thoughts and started to wonder what I was going to eat for lunch. The weeks carried on and luckily, I did not run into Draco again at the dining halls. I finished up with final examinations by the Friday before dorms closed, and unfortunately had to be taken back to the Graysons along with Draco, who happened to finish his exams the same day. It was sunset when Mr. Grayson got on the road, Mrs. Grayson asking if either of us would be staying over the break. Draco said he'd had a flight home for Monday, and I had planned on apparating home, but of course that's not what I told the Graysons; I simply told them I too had a flight but that it was leaving on Sunday.

"I was sort of hoping you two would've wanted to stay for Christmas," said Mrs. Grayson a bit disappointedly, "Ted and I always go over to his family's for dinner. It's quite nice. I'm sure everyone would've been excited to meet you."

"Maybe next year," I said politely.

"Dustin," Mrs. Grayson said.

"Yes," Draco answered immediately. I know I would've forgotten I was going by some other name, and failed to have answered when addressed.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, but kept forgetting."

"Yes, what is it?" Draco asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago, a young man came by our house, looking for someone. He said he was looking for someone named Draco, and that he was an exchange student we were hosting. _I _was confused, because I know that's not your name…"

I glanced slowly at Draco sitting on the other side of the car. He slowly began to pull something out of his pocket.

"And he kept _insisting _that your name was _Draco_. He even gave your description to a T. And when I asked if he meant _Dustin_, he walked off in a hurry."

"That's strange," Draco said, as if he had no idea what Mrs. Grayson was talking about.

When I realized that Draco was holding his wand, my heart started racing. He pointed it at Mrs. Grayson's back. She couldn't even see what he was doing.

"Honey, you never told me this…Dustin," said Mr. Grayson, turning slightly to try and look at Draco at the same time that he was looking at the road. I began to unzip my coat and barely felt my wand before Draco pointed his at me and I was stunned still. The next thing I knew there was something flying towards the windshield and I heard the glass shattering as the Grayson's screamed and tires screeched. I swear the car must have flipped over, but not before I managed to go flying through the broken windshield, having forgotten as I often did, to buckle my damned seatbelt. My back hit the pavement and all went black…

I don't know how long I was out for or where exactly I was. It just felt cold, cold like I'd never felt before. Was I alive? I couldn't tell up from down; I wasn't even sure that I was still breathing. I was in pain.

"You bloody _imbecile_!" Draco spat at someone.

"I'm sorry! It just came out. I couldn't remember—"

The man speaking yelped in pain and I assumed Draco had hit him. I heard frantic walking about.

"You couldn't have just erased her bloody memory?!" Draco asked.

"Well, is she dead?" asked an angry sounding female.

"They're _both_ dead, thanks to you," Draco said in an agitated way. "How am I going to explain this?"

"Erase them, that's all," said the woman. Draco sighed.

"Make sure she's dead, too…isn't it…Angelina Johnson?" asked a voice, which I could tell was rather close. My eyes were closed, and I dared not open them. I held my breath.

"Strange coincidence, yeah? I remember her."

I felt a foot push me slightly. I stayed still.

"Well, you were taking too long, we got tired of waiting," the woman said.

"What do you _mean_ I was taking too long? Did you expect teams of new followers in less than a year? This isn't just some sloppy job you can do in a matter of weeks, Pansy," Draco spat.

"Thanks a lot, you two, for killing my host family. Get out of here before a car comes round. Let me clean this mess up and I'll meet you back home."

"Don't be too long," Pansy Parkinson warned. I heard some strange noises, something taking off into flight. I opened my eyes just a bit to see black figures ascending into the night sky. They were Death Eaters alright.

"Incendio," Draco said, and I could see a fire from the corner of my eyes. I heard something scraping along the concrete. I glanced through my slightly open eyes to see what appeared to be the bumper of the Grayson's car, dragging along before it floated away towards their car, which Draco had set on fire. I heard glass and all sorts of broken parts moving across the pavement, and I tried carefully and with what felt like a broken arm, to grab my wand out of my coat. And then _I_ started to drag across the ground. I heard footsteps and Draco was getting closer. I stopped dragging along and I could barely make out his figure above me. Immediately, I stopped trying to lift my arm and closed my eyes. Draco sighed, kneeling down near me. He was silent for at least a full minute.

"You should've stayed in the car with them," he said, although it wasn't like he was talking to me. I don't think he knew I was still alive. I felt something cold on my face, prying my eye open and flinched. Draco's hand felt like ice! He gasped, realizing that I was alive. I started screaming, wishing somebody, somewhere would have heard me and come to my rescue, but the road was just about deserted. Believing I was about to suffer a horrible death, I began to cry. I was screaming and crying all at once. Draco stood up and pointed his wand at me. I tried in vain to move. My bones must have been broken. My vision blurred and I felt very sleepy and calm, and I was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I inhaled sharply, as if taking my first breath of air after being underwater too long. I was coughing so hard that I woke myself clear up.

"Stop _moving_," Draco said angrily, and I fell back against something soft. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself in my lamp lit bedroom at the Grayson's. I focused in on what it was that was towering above me. It was Draco. He pulled back a bloody cloth from my neck before pointing his wand at it. I was hoping all that had happened previously could have simply been a bad dream, but as the pain hit me, I knew it was reality. I cried. Everything hurt. I felt mangled. And then I was surprised; the last thing I could recall was Draco pointing his wand at me where I laid on the cold road. Why didn't he kill me? I thought that's what he'd done. He pointed his wand at a wound and the pain in that area subsided. He was healing me? I thought for sure I was dreaming. After about ten minutes of mending wounds, Draco stopped. I was able to sit up, though there was still a lot of damage. I took in the sight of him and was immediately frightened. The mask that was usually on the faces of Death Eaters sat on my desk in the corner. Draco looked over where I was looking.

"If you tell anyone about _any_ of this, I promise you it will be the last thing you ever say," Draco said darkly, taking a step towards me. I backed up against the wall.

"Why don't you just erase my memory?" I whispered. "Why didn't you kill me?" I asked. Slowly, Draco backed towards the desk and picked up his Death Eater mask without taking his aim or gaze away from me. My coat was resting on the chair, inside which was my wand. I couldn't have defended myself if he were to attack.

"Something tells me you might be useful. And don't even _think_ about coming after me. I'd find you before you could even try," he said.

"What makes you so damn sure about that?" I asked through gritted teeth. Draco smiled.

"I wouldn't try me," he said. Though I didn't show it, I honestly felt threatened. Draco approached and I closed my eyes. I felt his wand under my chin, where it stayed for about five seconds. And then I realized he wasn't going to kill me, otherwise he wouldn't have wasted all that time healing me. I opened my eyes to find a vibrant purple light emanating from Draco's wand. His eyes were closed and he was chanting something under his breath. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but it didn't sound like English. I watched as his wand travelled to the center of my forehead, the bright light intensifying. It split off in two directions and went in through my ears. I felt an unsettling chill before Draco pulled back his wand and looked down at me. I didn't feel any different. I was no longer in pain, but something told me what he'd just done wasn't a healing charm.

"What did you just do to me?" I asked. Draco eyed me for a moment before heading towards my bedroom door.

"What did you do?!" I screamed. I jumped out of bed and reached my coat, but by the time I got a hold of my wand and pointed it, Draco had disapparated. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the light. I looked at myself from head to toe, even stripped to see if there were any marks; I found nothing. That son of a bitch had done something to me. I thought about his threat and decided maybe it would be best to remain silent about the Graysons and everything that had happened that night…

I never packed so fast in my life, apparating back to my dorm and boxing my clothes and all my possessions. I sent them to my parents' home with a flick of my wand, and then apparated back to the Grayson's house for a few final items. Their Russian Blue cat was sitting on my bed when I turned around from the closet.

"Oh, you. I can't leave you," I said, feeling saddened to see him sitting there, unaware that his owners were recently deceased. I picked him up, and he didn't scratch me or anything. I took him home with me. When I got there, no one was there. I assumed my parents were on a business trip for work, as they often were. I sighed, putting the cat down. He followed me everywhere as I turned on the lights. It was cold, so I lit the fireplace. The cat rested on a pillow on the couch. I went into the kitchen to fix myself dinner. The whole time I was eating, I couldn't take what had happened off my mind. I was trying to figure out what to do about it. I couldn't just forget. I could erase my memory, but I didn't want to. Something had to be done. There were two dead, innocent Muggles back in the States, and I had something to do with that. Maybe not directly, but it wasn't something I was simply going to ignore. The doorbell rang and I sat straight up, wiping my eyes. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. The first thing I did was ready my wand. I tiptoed towards the front door, so whoever had rung wouldn't realize anyone was home. The bell rang again and I froze for a second, having been startled. There was a knock. I waited, right behind the door. Whoever it was started slowly down the steps. I looked through the peephole and caught a bright red flash. I pulled the door open and George turned around, dropping a box that was covered in gift wrap. He paused, looking utterly surprised to see me.

"Angie," he said, and I watched his breath float momentarily on the night air.

"I don't deserve that," I said, placing the gift on the coffee table. George frowned, and then dropped his head sadly.

"George, I don't deserve anything from you. I can't…"

"I'm sorry to have left things like that between us," he said. "I felt really bad after I came back. I thought…I thought you weren't going to come back because of me," he explained, finally looking up again.

"So, then, why'd you bring this here?" I asked, mentioning the present, staring at my hands uncomfortably.

"I-I dunno. I was being foolish. I thought maybe your mum could send it over to you. I just wanted to apologize," he said.

"I was hoping you'd forgive me, even if none of this was working out. I had a long time to think and you were right—I _am_ selfish. But it's hard for me not to feel like I need someone…it's hard not having him by my side all the time anymore. You were always around, with Fred and I. It just felt comfortable for me to continue that. I realize I wasn't letting you live your own life," George admitted. As I started to realize how much George cared for me, I started to change my mind about forgetting what had happened. I shouldn't have come home. I shouldn't have been where I was. Perhaps Draco had put some sort of tracking charm on me, and if I was right, then coming home was a giant mistake. I was putting people I cared about I danger. I shook my head to myself, wishing I'd just gone to my flat.

"I'm sorry, too," I said. "I should've…we never should've—"

"I'll _never_ be sorry about that," said George. I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm just happy that…"

He trailed off. "Have you been crying?"

"Would you like some tea?" I asked, immediately getting up and heading to the kitchen. I felt unsafe, the more I thought about Draco, and the fact that he was actually a Death Eater. I wasn't going to tell George. I wasn't going to tell anybody and involve them. But I had to do _something_…

It was a Sunday morning, and I was out and about in London, alone. I could've invited Katie or Alicia, or Ginny, or anyone, let them know I was back home, but I decided not to. I'd told George before he left the night I came home not to tell anyone I was back for winter break. I wanted to create the illusion that I was still over in the States in school. After George had left, I'd hastily taken all of my things, even the Grayson's cat, who I'd decided to call Grayson, over to my flat which was in London and away from the country and towns where most of my friends lived. In an odd way, I'd missed the city. Even the dirty streets that failed to look any more pleasant with the slushy snow that had fallen the night before. I sighed, wanting to take things off my mind. I kept thinking it really could be that simple. I could just point my wand at my forehead and make myself forget it all. But the reason I couldn't bring myself to do it was because I still wasn't sure what the hell Draco had done to me. Erasing my memory would've left that damage done. At the same time, I wasn't sure whether he'd done any actual damage; I felt perfectly normal. I remembered him saying he thought I might be useful...The way he'd said it scared me. I had no idea what he meant. I walked into a perfume shop, just to look. I didn't need to buy anything, I was just hoping the showy displays might change my thought process. I wasn't looking and testing perfumes for more than five minutes before I saw someone familiar across the room. It was Pansy Parkinson. I felt a jolt in my heart as she spotted me, suddenly her eyes growing wide. It was almost a haze to me, but I remembered her voice from that night. She was there when Draco was talking after the car accident. And then I realized he was supposed to have gotten rid of me. That's what they meant. Quickly, I left the perfume shop. I knew Pansy was going to follow me. I felt a sense of torment, suddenly as I turned a corner and found it deserted. It was almost like things were moving in slow motion, like my heart was moving much slower. I was honestly scared. I heard a _swooshing _noise and turned to find Pansy pointing her wand at me. I fell to my knees, reaching for my wand. She was going to kill me and I had to stop her. I couldn't even scream. My voice and senses were slowly muting and I began to feel lightheaded. My hand fell still and I was feeling myself drift away, watching Pansy smiling as she stepped cautiously towards me. She was enjoying this. The _swooshing_ noise intensified, and suddenly Pansy's gaze was averted skywards and I looked to see what was coming. It looked like some sort of black cloud, a figure. And as my head hit the ground and I was sure I was dead, I heard a voice say darkly, "Don't. She's mine."


	7. Chapter 7

As I came to, I heard swift pacing back and forth. I sat up, feeling a bit ill. I looked around and found myself someplace I've never seen before. It was rather dark due to the nearly black hardwood floor, which glistened like it had just been finished. I was in an extravagantly large room on a four poster bed which had a deep plum purple quilt and canopy with what appeared to be some sort of silver embroidering. I took in my surroundings slowly and as I turned, I nearly screamed. Draco was standing before a large window, where he drew the curtains. The curtains matched the bedspread.

"You might want to lie down," he said, and I felt nauseous for a second. I settled for stumbling to the floor. I searched inside my coat for my wand. Draco began to walk around the bed, and with horror I realized that I couldn't find what I was looking for.

"Thirteen inches, mahogany, a single strand of siren's hair and a drop of nymph's blood," Draco went on. I realized he was holding my wand.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this wand must be at least ten thousand years old. How did you keep it so nice?"

"Stay away from me," I said through gritted teeth.

Draco didn't take another step towards me. He merely looked down, pocketing my wand inside his robe.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," he said with what looked like a snarl on his face.

"Why don't you just let me go and erase my memory?" I asked somewhat cunningly. Draco cocked a brow.

"I could've killed you when I had the chance, but…I don't know…"

I looked at him, trying to read his expression.

"Your blood is pure. I think it would have been wasteful."

"What do you _want_?" I asked, standing up. Draco took a few more steps towards me and I kept stepping back, until I found myself in a corner.

"Okay, here's the deal; you can either join the ranks of the Death Eaters, or die. I'd have to be the one to kill you, since I didn't when I should've done. I'm already putting my credibility on the line with this, so you should really think about it," he said.

"Credibility? …What were you _really_ doing in the United States? What were you doing under an alias?"

"Scouting new Death Eaters, of course," said Draco with a laugh.

"Believe it or not, there's been a new following after Voldemort. One that will take over the wizarding world right from underneath the Ministry's nose. You have no _idea_ what's going on, do you?" Draco asked, seeming to take amusement in the horror that I'm sure was on my face.

"You see, after Voldemort, many witches and wizards have been taking their education to the Muggle world, believing they'll find some sort of safety away from magic. The fools, really," Draco said shaking his head.

"And there are plenty of weak-minded youth who would do just about anything to fit in. Have you any idea how vulnerable that leaves them to the sway of Dark Magic? And I wasn't the only one in on this. You wouldn't believe how many of us there are in schools all over the Muggle world scouting for willing witches and wizards. Even some of the Muggles who believe in magic, the ones Muggle societies deem as nutters are proving to be useful. I know, I know, who would dare collaborate with such filth, you ask? There's power in numbers, Johnson, and we're quickly gaining it. The Muggles, they just serve as servants, really, covering up our tracks, doing whatever we'll have them do. We can't very well have them running about thinking they're in charge of the movement."

"…If you just let me go—"

"You're incredible, Johnson. You think I'd really ruin my reputation? Most everyone thinks you're dead, already. You can thank Pansy for spreading the news," he said, pulling something out of his robes. He handed me a copy of the Daily Prophet. On the front cover was breaking news about a Knight Bus accident in which I was listed as one of the witches and wizards found dead on the scene. As I started to read it, my heart began pounding.

"It was a rather tedious task," said Draco in a bored manner.

"As I'm told, she had to miss a nice night out destroying a bus full of unsuspecting—"

"You're sick," I said, throwing the paper to the floor. Draco simply glanced at it where it landed, and then back up at me. I'd noticed that the date on the paper was from two days ago, which meant I'd already gone missing before the supposed accident had occurred.

"You have a week to decide what you want to do, and then I'll either have to kill you or…" Draco trailed off. I threw my fist and it hit him square in the nose before he could even think to say another word. Draco yelped in pain, clutching his nose which began to drip red onto the hardwood floor. I took that moment to rush out of the door, and shortly found myself in the hallway of an unfamiliar place. I tried to disapparate, but I found myself on the floor on my hands and knees as if some invisible barrier had bounced me right off the planes of the universe. I heard angry footsteps and felt something grab me at the center of my back and I was picked square up off the floor. Draco had thrown me over his shoulder. I kicked and wiggled, scratching at him to try and break free. I was curtly brought back to the room, where he threw me on the bed abruptly and I felt a freezing cold set of knuckles make contact with my cheek. No one had ever slapped me in my life and I stared up at Draco Malfoy in disbelief.

"_Don't make me kill you_!" he said getting right up in my face so that all I could see were his cold eyes. They stung my very soul. I felt his hands on my shoulders shake me momentarily. And then Draco pushed me down so I hit my back on the bed. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door. I waited a few seconds to make sure he was gone. And then I went to the window. I was about to try and open it when a nasty shock caused me to back away. It became clear that I wasn't going to get out of here. I kicked open a door to find a bathroom with a tub and sink and a toilet. There were windows there. I tested them first, picking up a rather expensive looking hand mirror and throwing it at the window. It was shocked right off before it shattered on the floor. I ran back to the paper and picked it up off the floor, finding a picture of myself that had been taken the day I started working at the Ministry of Magic, followed by an obituary and kind words from friends and family members. I started screaming and crying. I tried to go out the door again, but it was locked. I finally accepted that there was no way out, and that I was trapped. I proceeded to make a mess of the place, tearing the blankets off the bed, ripping the pillows open so fabric went flying, shattering the lamp and leaving myself in the light of the sun which was setting slowly. I threw a chair and made the most racket that I possibly could, but no one came to my rescue. Eventually I tired myself out until I was a weeping mess on the floor, where I fell asleep crying.

When I woke up again, I found myself in the same bed as before, except this time my shoes had been removed and I was wearing something completely different than what I'd arrived there wearing. It was a lacey white nightgown that when I got up to go to the bathroom, looked really pretty on me in the mirror. I quickly realized that the room had been fixed entirely. Everything I'd broken the day before was perfectly intact and new looking once more. Wondering how the hell I got into this outfit, not to mention I was entirely naked underneath, I stepped out of the bathroom to find what appeared to be a house elf fixing something up at a table.

"Mistress would like to eat now?" said a shy sounding house elf, bowing to me.

"Excuse me," I said. The elf looked up at me with unsure eyes.

"Where am I? Can you tell me?" I asked, stooping to her height.

"Malfoy manor, miss," said the elf. And before I could ask another question, she disapparated out of sight. I felt another jolt in my heart like I had the day before when Pansy spotted me in London. I felt like I was going to be sick but then my stomach growled and I realized that I was hungry. I went to the food on the table and started eating voraciously. It was all very savory and rich, things I'd often only eaten on occasion at the best restaurants. I knew that the house elf hadn't been lying about where I was. The Malfoys were notorious for their filthy richness. I heard the door open and turned around with my mouth half full. Draco stood in the doorway, and when he saw me standing there, immediately lowered his gaze and closed the door again. I ran to it to try and open it, but felt him holding it closed on the other side.

"Get dressed," he said. I looked down at what I was wearing. There was a set of double doors which led to the closet. I opened them and it was like some sort of magic to behold all of the clothes, which were clearly expensive. I took off what I was wearing and found that the closet contained a bureau with everything I needed in it. I got dressed and then sighed. I twisted the handle of the door but Draco pulled it closed.

"Are you decent?" he asked with some irritation.

"Yes," I answered just as ugly. The door opened and I backed away from it. And then I backed away from Draco until I considered him to be a safe enough distance away. I don't think I'd ever worn such an expensive dress, and Draco seemed to have noticed it too, looking me slowly up and down before saying a word.

"I don't know what your problem is, and I don't know what you think you've done, but I'm going to get out of here, one way or another, and you better hope—" the familiar Russian Blue cat trailed in after Draco and rushed over to me. I gasped.

"Grayson," I said, picking him up. The cat was happy about our reunion but the slight joy was short-lived.

"You went to my flat?" I asked angrily.

"How else was I to know what bloody dress size you wear?" Draco responded. I felt my face burn with some sort of embarrassment at the thought of Draco looking through my clothes and other personal things. Even the underwear I'd put on from the closet in the room fit me perfectly. I put Grayson down. I walked towards Draco without even thinking, and was right about to hit him again when he grabbed my fist, grabbing my other arm just in case.

"You think you're going to put your hands on _me_?" he yelled.

"I was off guard the first time but you will be sorry if you do it again," he said before throwing me back so I tripped on the dress and fell on the floor. He sighed and took a deep breath, controlling himself. He closed the door which was still open. Grayson rushed over to me, as if to check and see that I was okay.

"I thought about killing it, but then I thought you might like a companion," said Draco, eying the cat.

"I can't believe you thought about that cat," he said in some honest surprise.

"You're a monster," I said, clutching the cat to my chest. Draco laughed.

"Actually, I'm not. I didn't kill you when I had the chance. You should be thanking me, Johnson, not insulting me," he said.

"Did you put me here? Did you put me in that gown?" I asked, standing up and making my way to the other side of the room as Draco tried to approach me.

"Of course I put you here. And no, I did not undress you, if that's what you're asking," he said, cocking his brows in a manner that rather disgusted me.

"That's what house elves are for. I don't have the time for such trivialities." He looked at the table to find I'd eaten.

"And what did you do to me, that night at the Grayson's house?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter," he responded without hesitation.

"You're here now. Now I'm in complete control."

"What do you mean?"

"My father was _furious_ with me when I told him about what happened with the Graysons. You see, Blaise and Pansy sort of blew my cover when they decided to send a newbie to come check on me in the States. He told Mrs. Grayson my real name, got her all suspicious. He was so _daft_ he couldn't even have erased her bloody memory before running off. No matter, I've gotten rid of him since the accident. He won't be mucking up my missions again." Draco glanced out the window and went to pull the curtains open further. I went back in my mind to the accident, recalling an unfamiliar voice that Draco was speaking to.

"I hate you," I said naturally. Draco looked over at me slowly, seemingly unaffected by what I'd said.

"Remember that offer?" he asked, taking a few steps towards me.

"_Never_," I spat, "I'd rather die."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You're no martyr, Johnson. Don't try and act like one. You _will_ acquiesce," he said.

"Although, the offer has kind of changed a bit; my parents are determined to gain as many followers as we possibly can before we try to take over. We all agree that it would be best to try and sway you," he said. I laughed in Draco's face and he frowned angrily.

"Sway? The only thing you could sway is my fist in your face, Malfoy."

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," he said threateningly.

"You see, as I'm sure you've figured out, there _is_ no way you'll be getting out of here. You're dead, remember? Nobody's going to come looking for you, Johnson. You might as well start getting comfortable. Especially because you're going to be the newest addition to this family," said Draco.

"What?"

"So I guess I should start calling you _Angelina_," said Draco, taking a few more steps towards me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. He sighed and closed the gap between us and I dropped Grayson as Draco snatched my hand. He went into his pocket and pulled something out of it. I felt my eyes grow large as he took my hand so that the fingers were free.

"What—no!" I said in disgust, yanking my hand back. Draco grabbed my hand once more and forced a ring onto my ring finger.

"I wouldn't try to fight this," said Draco, "Do you think I want to marry _you_?"

"You're insane," I said, taking the ring off and throwing it back in Draco's face. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and his mouth settled into a grim straight line. He then looked down on me with a damn near demonic face. I was honestly scared in that moment.

"I can _make_ you do things, and I really don't want it to have to come to that," he said.

"But if you make this more difficult than it has to be, I will be the reason you wish to die," he said. I felt my eyes water. I glanced at the bed where the corner of the Daily Prophet was sticking out, thinking about my family and friends, my life. Draco followed my gaze and pulled the newspaper off the bed. He glared at it and then at me, getting his wand out and causing the paper to float between us where I could clearly see the front page, my obituary staring me square in the face.

"See this? That isn't who you are anymore. That woman is dead—her life is _over_," he said coldly, and with a careless flick of his wand, he set the paper ablaze and I watched it fall to ashes.

"You will remain here until further notice," he said, turning and walking out of the room, closing the door and leaving Grayson and I to wonder what would become of us.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting on the floor of the ornate bedroom where I was being held captive. I don't know how long I was sitting there thinking, how long my hand had repeatedly run the length of Grayson's back. The cat was asleep. And finally, an idea dawned on me. There was no way I was going to marry that son of a bitch. Not a chance in hell. I was determined to find a way out of this, even if it killed me. I started to realize; Draco didn't kill me for a reason. I couldn't yet figure out what that reason was, but something told me he didn't have the guts, or he wouldn't have saved my life the night the Graysons died in that car accident. He wouldn't have done whatever it was he'd done to me. I had to be some part of whatever master plan it was Draco was brewing. Was it a total accident when we met in Boston? Was it fate? I believed things usually happened for a reason. I tried to piece the puzzle together, find some sort of common denominator…how was it that he'd rushed in the moment before Pansy was successful at taking my life? How did he even know she'd seen me and how did he know where I was? As my mind wandered, so did my eyes. My gaze fixed upon the pile of ashes at my feet. The newspaper may have been incinerated, but never could have burned my memory of the front page. I thought about my family, wondering how they were getting through this. And then I also wondered how they could believe it. They had to wonder why I would have even been on the Knight Bus in the first place. Wouldn't they wonder how the bus could have spontaneously combusted? These sorts of freak accidents just didn't happen with magic. I wondered how George was holding up. If he cared about me as much as I believed he did, he wouldn't sit back and accept what it looked like might have happened. Grayson sat up and stretched, making his way to the window. A house elf appeared and placed a tray of something on the table.

"Your lunch, Ms. Angelina," she said.

"Excuse me," I said.

The house elf looked at me for a minute before taking a few steps towards me.

"Do you think you could send a message to someone for me?" I asked. I was determined to find a way out.

"Oh, uh, Lilac isn't allowed to leave the manor, Ms. Angelina," said the elf shyly.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps you can ask master Malfoy—"

"I'll kill him," I said with gritted teeth. The elf backed away from me cautiously. Perhaps my words had scared her. She vanished and I hoped she wouldn't relay what I'd just said to Draco or any of the Malfoys. I sighed. I wasn't hungry. I was too full of rage to eat anything. Instead I grew more and more frustrated, until finally I couldn't contain my anger. It felt like I was going to blow up. I felt a strange sensation, as if something were building up in my very core. It was pure rage. I screamed and threw my hands in frustration, and the next thing I knew, the tray of food the house elf had just put on the table fell on the floor, as if it had been pushed there. Grayson retreated to the bathroom, having been thoroughly frightened. I panted, as if catching my breath, calming down a bit with each exhale. Something warm dripped down over my lip. I thought my nose was running, but when I went to wipe it, I found crimson on my fingers. I gasped, the blood dripping onto the dress I was wearing. My head began to ache, as if somebody was pounding it with a hammer. Grayson stuck his head out of the bathroom door and looked over at me, then slowly approached. My head was killing me. I looked over at the tray on the floor, the food scattered across the glossy hardwood. And I finally realized I'd just done wandless magic. I couldn't recall the last time I'd managed to do something like that. I knew I could apparate without the use of a wand, but the last time I'd done anything seriously magical without my wand must have been when I was four years old. I felt some sort of excitement then. Perhaps I could break my way out of here. I just had to figure out how exactly I'd done it and how to harness it. I smiled, but began to feel a bit lightheaded. My nose would not stop bleeding, and I knew it was probably the result of what I'd just done. The tray wasn't far from the table where the elf put it, but still, I'd managed to move something with my mind. It gave me hope. I heard footsteps approaching and the door swung open. I couldn't see who'd come in, as I was sitting on the floor on the other side of the four poster bed.

"Angelina?" Draco called, and for a moment it sounded as if he was worried. I heard the closet door open and then slam shut. Draco rushed over to the tray on the floor and knelt down. I could just make out some kind of twisted worry on his face from his profile. And then his gaze found me where I sat up against the wall, both hands over my nose.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he asked, standing up and coming towards me. I tried to feel that rage again, focus it on Draco, but nothing happened. My head only hurt more as a result.

"Johnson…?" Draco trailed off, his eyes widening when he noticed the blood on my dress and hands. I could feel it leaking through my fingers, and I started to feel really sleepy. Grayson hissed at Draco, who looked down at the cat and glared. He pushed Grayson away with his foot and towered over me.

"What have you done? Making messes won't do you any good."

"Why is there _blood_ all over this five hundred galleon dress?" he asked, his eyes widening even more as he knelt next to me. He reached for my hands.

"Don't touch me," I snapped, although it was hard for me to feel properly upset. I was nearly about to pass out. Draco grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands away from my nose to see the blood. His eyes got even wider and I thought they'd pop out of his bloody skull. Grayson hissed at Draco again, and this time I looked over to see the cat arched as if ready to pounce.

"Get up," Draco said, lifting me by both arms. I tried to take a step and fell head first towards the floor. Draco caught me with the reflexes of an agile Seeker. I hadn't passed out, but I was feeling lifeless. Draco picked me up and started for the door. I could see the ceiling as he swept me somewhere, climbing up stairwells which made me dizzy, until finally I was in another room. He laid me on a bed and left my field of vision, which was blurry. Then there was an unfamiliar face in front of me. It appeared to be a nurse. She sat me up, trying to get my attention, but I could barely hear her. I could hear my heart beating. She began to apply pressure to my nose and gave me something until it stopped bleeding and everything became clear to me. For the first time, I noticed Draco standing behind her with his arms crossed and a dissatisfied look on his face.

"She'll be alright, Mr. Malfoy," said the nurse.

"Thank you," he said curtly, and the nurse left the room.

"I don't know what you think you're up to, but it isn't going to work," said Draco, stepping towards me.

"Look at the _mess_ you've made," he snarled, eying the dress which was now stained with my blood.

"Are you _crazy_? Did you think you were going to try and kill yourself? My, you really don't want this, do you? You'd rather die?" he asked me honestly in a disbelieving way. I'd stopped listening to him, turning my head to gaze out the window, where the sun was coming in and I could hear the birds.

"I wasn't killing anyone," I said blankly. I felt coldness on my chin and recognized it to be Draco's fingers when I found myself looking up into his eyes, which were still wide with something; I couldn't quite tell what.

"Huh? What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked me. I wasn't sure what he was talking about; I wasn't really listening.

"I hate you," I said calmly.

"…We'll see about that," he said, "I can make your life miserable if you make me," said Draco threateningly. I began to pry his fingers off my face. His hand moved to my throat where he didn't quite squeeze, but just held. He leant down into my face and I felt scared for a few seconds.

"You will not embarrass me, do you understand?" he whispered.

"You're going to change and you're going to meet my family for dinner. You will not try anything _stupid_," he said angrily. And then he let go of my neck and took a few steps back from me.

"Lilac," he shouted angrily. The house elf appeared in a flash.

"Show Angelina back to her room, and have her properly get ready for dinner," he ordered before turning so fast that I felt the breeze as he stormed out of the room. The house elf gently reached for my hand and I stood up.

"Right this way," said Lilac. I wished I could convince the elf to just apparate to George, Alicia, anyone I knew, and let them know I was still alive, that I was okay, aside from being held captive with a death threat if I did not comply. Something told me the elf was too afraid to try; she was otherwise polite to me. She led me to the room that had become so familiar to me.

"Lilac will run you a nice hot bath, Ms. Angelina," said the house elf before rushing into the bathroom. Grayson jumped down off the bed and approached me. I listened to the water running.

"I'm okay," I said to the cat.

"Try to stay out of Draco's way. I don't want him to hurt you," I said, scratching behind the cat's ears, recalling Draco shoving him aside moments before. Lilac appeared again and began to wipe my blood off the floor before she started to my closet.

"Ms. Angelina, would you like to get undressed so I can take your dress and wash it before the blood settles?" she asked cautiously.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not mean like them," I said. Lilac approached me slowly, and smiled.

"I really wish I could help you," she said, "But I would be putting not only myself at risk of danger, but also my family." I felt very sad. The elf turned away from me and just stood there. And then I realized she was waiting for me to disrobe so she could take my clothes. I slipped out of the dress and walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. I heard Grayson meowing on the other side. I sighed and approached the bathtub. I turned the water off and slipped in. I didn't want to lose hope of getting out of all of this, but my heart began to sink uncontrollably…

I was sat at the large table in a dining room that to me was pretty much a hall. I wondered how big this place was, as it was only the third room in the house I was seeing. I was beside Draco who hadn't even looked at me since the moment I'd sat down. And it wasn't just the Malfoy's seated there; I also recognized a familiar face, but I couldn't quite place it. Draco took a sip and rather hard swallow from the glass he had beside his plate.

"Blaise, how has it gone at Oxford?" Draco asked. The familiar face responded and I recalled him from Hogwarts, a former student in Slytherin House.

"Very well, Draco. It's going very well," said Blaise. I noticed Pansy glaring at me for the first time in several minutes. She chewed rather harshly, as if she were angry. I didn't feel safe near her, but I kept sat up to my full height as not to let her know. There were two other young men seated on the opposite side of the table. I didn't recognize either of them, but it became clear that they were all friends of Draco's. I was eating slowly, giving into how hungry I felt. I kept my eyes on everyone, but no one seemed to really be acknowledging my presence, save for Draco's parents, Narcissa seated at one end of the table and Lucius at the other. Two house elves came in to clear our plates and set new ones for dessert. I tried to listen to what Draco and the others were talking about but there seemed to be a lot of information purposefully left out of the conversation due to my presence. Draco clinked his glass with a fork, and then all eyes were on me. I felt something cold on my hand where it rested on my leg under the table and nearly jumped, but settled for a gasp. Draco gripped my finger and seemed to be trying to feel for something there. I pulled my hand away as casually as I could.

"Well," said Narcissa, as if waiting for some sort of answer. Draco cleared his throat.

"I guess I have a bit of an announcement," said Draco, looking at me at last. I averted my gaze to the chandelier.

"Angelina _is_ one of us. We're engaged," he said. There was just about as much emotion in Draco's tone as a head of lettuce. I saw him smile and I wanted to laugh. I felt Draco's hand on mine again under the table. He gripped it and I wanted nothing more than to get up and run away, but I knew I wouldn't have taken more than two steps before he'd stop me.

"So, you're saying she's in on this? That she agrees with everything we're doing?" Pansy asked, but in a tone that was more so insulting.

"Now, now, Pansy," Lucius said, "shouldn't you be happy you won't be on every mission with a load of lads? You should be grateful; we've swayed more wizards than witches over the past year. The ratio of witches to wizards in our ranks is vastly disproportionate," Lucius informed.

"Perhaps that's because witches—" I was abruptly cut off when Draco raised his glass and spoke.

"To a better future," he said, sparing me a look through the corners of his eyes, "One where Muggles are extinct and the pure rule not only the wizarding world, but the whole thing," he said cocking a brow confidently. Lucius laughed and raised his glass. Draco squeezed my thigh and I took the hint that I wasn't supposed to be talking.

"Congratulations, son," said Narcissa.

"Excuse me," said Pansy a bit dramatically, pushing back in her chair and walking away. I had the feeling she was jealous, yet she had no idea that there was nothing to be jealous of. I didn't want Draco. I didn't want any of this!

"Angelina," said Lucius, addressing me directly. It was quiet then and I looked down the table at him.

"Angelina Malfoy," he said and I felt my stomach lurch uncomfortably. I was going to be sick.

"I know you were reluctant at first, but I'm glad you now see things our way. Despite what you may have thought, it is better for you to be on the stronger side when we begin to take over. You've made the right decision," he said.

"Welcome to the family." I was going to throw up. I had to get away. The house elves returned with some cakes and other deserts. I stared at the plate in front of me until dinner was over. When it was, and the guests had gone, Draco didn't waste a moment to drag me away. I couldn't bare his cold grasp a second longer, and halfway to my room, I pulled my hand away from him so hard that I fell to the floor. Draco turned around in an instant.

"Are you _daft_?" he asked me, "I'm doing you a _favor_, Johnson. They'd have you killed if they knew I was lying. You never should have gone to the States…you should've died in that car accident," he snarled.

"What? _You're_ the one who brought me here, asshole!" I said. Draco reached down and pulled me to my feet.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into—"

"You _saved_ me that night, remember? …You're not as evil as you might think. Why are you doing this, to save me again?"

Draco looked away for a few seconds.

"What is it? Do I have something you want? Why did you even save me that night? Why did you bother to open my eyes to see if I was still alive? Why didn't you just throw me away with all the evidence?"

"_Shut up_," Draco said. I was getting to him somehow. He looked uncomfortable.

"Is that what you want me to do? Alright," he said carelessly, pulling me towards the stairwell.

"What are you doing? …Draco, wait!"

"We're going to tell everyone right now that this is all a farce, and then they're going to enjoy watching me kill you," Draco said, hurrying down the stairs.

"No!" I shouted, desperate to survive.

"No—don't, don't, I'll do it! I'll marry you, make it seem real," I said, my eyes watering. Perhaps I was wrong and Draco was pure evil. He was willing to throw me away just like that. He stopped and looked at me in a triumphant way. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"There's something wrong with you," I whispered.

"Look," he said, shoving me up against a wall.

"I don't want to kill you. I don't want to…" he closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then shook his head.

"Johnson, that's what will happen if you don't just play along," he said.

"And then what? After I _play along_, will you help me? It seems to me you want something out of this, otherwise you never would've saved me when…wait, how _did _you know to come when Pansy tried to kill me? Is it because of what you did to me that night, that spell?"

"Stop asking questions," he said, leading me back up the stairs so quickly that I tripped and fell. My knee was hurting very badly, and when I looked at it, I found it to be cut.

"Look at what you did," I said. Draco sighed.

"Get up," he said, reaching out his hand. I took it slowly and he pulled me up…

Pansy leant against the table with a disgusted look on her face while four other ladies helped me get ready. They pulled fast the strings of my dress, the corset taking my breath out for a few seconds.

"It looks _wonderful_," said a tall black-haired girl whose name was Mona.

I laughed jovially, inside wanting to kill each and every one of them. I was starting to surprise myself at how well I could act. I was only doing this to save my life.

"I think it's repugnant," said Pansy, finally walking over where another girl was taking my measurements.

"I thought you'd _finally_ agree on this one," said Mona, "You goddamned picked it out yourself."

"She's _only _tried on fifteen different dresses," Pansy replied, smiling in a manner that looked as if she was seriously paining herself to do it.

"Try another one," she said.

My smile left me.

"I like this one. Aren't you supposed to be helping me, not deciding _for_ me?" I asked.

"Look, Johnson, we're not friends. But I'll tell you one thing, you don't fool me, because I know something no one else knows. You won't get away with any of this. If you think you can just marry your way into one of the most prominent families and insert yourself into—"

"Shut up!" the blonde yelled, slapping Pansy across her pale face. She looked flabbergasted at the young Death Eater who'd hit her.

"You wouldn't _dare _speak to a Malfoy that way—"

"She _isn't_ a Malfoy!" Pansy spat.

"You should be happy we won't be the only witches anymore. Only two others have agreed to join the movement. You should be rejoicing, not bitching. Do you really want to live in a world where men still rule you?"

Pansy frowned and looked like she was going to cry before storming out of Twilfit and Tattings. Draco still had my wand.


	9. Chapter 9

So, I apologize for not updating in a bit. It seems that I have not written as much as I intended to write over my winter break. I don't know, I never got inspired enough. I'm starting my classes for spring in less than twelve hours, which means I will again be gone longer than anyone likes. I just want to take this opportunity to thank anyone who has been reading this or any of my other stories. It often encourages me to want to seriously sit down and just write when I see that people are commenting, telling me what they like and what they hope will happen in the next chapters. Keep commenting. Though I'll be off again while I get wrapped up in school work, I'll be reading what you have to say. Thanks.

I was sitting in a bath of lavender, the bubbles so thick it felt like some sort of strange snow. I watched a full size bubble leak up into the air, shining before my eyes, squeaking, and then it floated up above my head and popped. It was simple magical things like this that reminded me of my childhood. I believed the last time I'd had such a bath was when I was a little girl; my mum had made me baths many a time…my mum. A wave of sadness rushed over me and my eyes began to pour. My mother thought I was dead, my ashes scattered about the streets of London, never present for her to hold again. And then I was filled with rage. It shook my soul and I felt as if I would burst, and with what felt like incapacitating effort, the water heaved forth and made a giant splash over the edges of the stone tub, hitting the floor harshly. It sounded like a colossal waterfall, and my eyes widened. I hadn't expected this to happen again. I knew I just _had_ to find a way to harness this magic that lay somewhere deep within me, wandless magic. There was a soft knock at the door and I watched as the water weaved across the floor, as if it were alive, sneaking out under the crack of the door.

"M-miss Angelina?" came the voice of the house elf from outside.

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine—it's fine. I'll be done soon," I said hastily. I heard a _crack_ and the elf was gone. I couldn't believe what I was about to have to do, and my stomach churned as I pulled the plug, waited for the water to drain before rinsing the suds off my body. I dried off and put the robe on that was hanging there for me. I stepped out of the bathroom and found my new "friends" already waiting to help me get ready. The way they smiled was almost wicked, but they honestly believed that Draco and I had planned to get married, and that I was one of them. The truth had been kept a secret between the Malfoys. All they needed their cronies to know was that their son was engaged, and in a great position of power, however Draco had no idea what I was planning…

I tried to leave my body as Lucius Malfoy led me inside a sacred circle, towards the altar which I dreaded to approach. Draco's back was to me, but I could perfectly make out his pale neck and blonde head. He had his hands held behind his back, patiently waiting, daring not to turn around and see me coming. Lucius felt cold, like death; he was clutching my hand, our arms raised between us where everyone could see them. Time felt to be moving slowly as I stole a few glances at the sea of red around me. This wasn't one of those ordinary Muggle ceremonies I'd seen on TV. I glanced at my bare feet on the ground and for a second thought I was bleeding, but quickly realized it was just the long dress, a sanguine red that I thought complimented my complexion, but I'd rather have been sitting back in the bathtub than where I was. It began to snow outside the circle, though the magic inside kept us warm. If I weren't being forced to marry Draco, I would have thought it to be beautiful, but all the faces smiling at me, the smiles weren't so happy, but more so cunning in ways that made me nervous, though I dared not let that show. Draco, standing there in long red robes, turned slightly and slowly, until I was standing right beside him, Lucius handing my hand to him, and he smiled, and I felt sick. I sucked it up and took a deep breath, closing my eyes. In the moment where Lucius gave my hand to Draco, I noticed a strange difference between the two; Draco's skin was detectably a few degrees warmer than Lucius's—I swore it, though it was so slightly detectable that maybe I was wrong. It was almost relieving not to have something nearly as cold touching me, but Draco still felt like ice. I didn't smile, I didn't frown, I didn't cry. I tried not to think, not to listen, not to see, but I glanced around me to find this sea of red enclosing me, trapping me, all the faces I never knew, all the evil emanating, conspiring. Draco reached for my other hand, crossing it over the one he was already holding. How I wanted to scream! Narcissa came into view, and Draco squeezed my hands painfully tightly. I tried not to wince, but I gave him a look. Narcissa placed something on the, large, glowing white stone on which Draco and I stood, raised about two feet above everybody else. And then I realized why Draco was squeezing my hands so tightly. He wasn't about to let me reach down and grab my wand. Even if I had, there was an army of Death Eaters around me, and I knew I'd have been dead in half a second if I even tried anything. Narcissa placed Draco's wand atop mine, so that they formed an X between our feet. The stone began to glow even brighter and it nearly hurt my eyes. I looked away from it. Narcissa and Lucius joined the crowd around us and a High Priestess came forth. She glowed like the stone beneath my feet. My eyes actually watered for all the light. I could barely see Draco at this point. The Priestess began to speak the Handfasting, and we said the words asked of us. I barely recognized my own voice when I spoke; I was striving to stay detached as the red cord wrapped its way around my hands and Draco's. I felt my feet leave the stone, and looked to find myself floating a few feet above it, Draco still holding my hands. The light was so bright, and I knew it was done. I closed my eyes until my feet touched the stone again, and there was applause as the Priestess touched our hands with both of hers, and I felt something materialize on my finger. As the light faded out to a subtler glow, I looked to find both the engagement ring I remembered throwing in Draco's face, and a white stony band wrapped around my finger. It remained glowing like the stone and I couldn't take my eyes off it. It seemed to contain some sort of light, like it was alive. The Priestess unwound the red cord and bowed gracefully, stepping back, and I watched her, waiting for this to be over so I could be left alone, but to my surprise, Draco pulled me to him and I felt his lips rather harshly. I squeezed my eyes tight and was digging my nails into his shoulders, but nobody seemed to notice and it appeared not to bother him. His lips beckoned mine to part and reluctantly I admitted defeat. Draco's breath was like ice. For a moment I thought the cold air had breached the circle, but I realized that it was Draco's breath! It couldn't even have been breath; it felt like cold air, the kind of cold air that burns your lungs when you step out into a bitter winter day. But when he let his tongue slither into my mouth, it was heated in comparison. At that point I was pulling back, and though it was subtle enough for no one else to notice, Draco got the hint and freed my face. I looked up into his face and realized I was in the arms of Death…

"Did you think we were going to continue living with my _parents_?" Draco asked me, flabbergasted when he walked into the room in which I had been forced to live for the past week to find me sitting on the bed, holding Grayson.

"What?"

"_Lilac!_" Draco called angrily. The house elf popped into view.

"Have you _finished_ packing all of her stuff away like I told you?" Draco asked angrily, pulling open the closet door so hard it knocked the elf, who fell back on the floor. I hadn't even known about any of this, but from where I was sitting, I could see that the closet was totally empty. The elf stood up, cowering back a bit.

"Y-yes, master. The trunks are waiting i-in the unicorn carriage," she said. Draco slammed the closet door shut, and turned on me next. His eyes widened like he was horrified. Disgusted, he swept over to me. I backed up a bit, wondering if he meant to strike me, but he simply pulled Grayson off my lap and unceremoniously dropped him. Grayson screeched, but landed perfectly on his feet. He started hissing at Draco.

"Are you _bloody daft_?!" Draco asked me and then began brushing my lap with his hands with such speed that they became a blur in my vision.

"Do you even _recall_ how much that dress cost?!" Draco asked me furiously. I duly noted that he hadn't liked me holding the cat while I was still wearing such expensive clothes.

"Don't touch me," I spat, pushing Draco back so suddenly that he staggered, being taken by surprise. The next thing I knew I was looking at the canopy of the bed and Draco's freezing hands were about my throat, yet he wasn't squeezing.

"Don't you _dare_ do that," he whispered with rage that was nearly tangible. Despite how hard his face was, something told me he didn't have the nerve to squeeze.

"You will do as I say _when_ I say it. Are we clear?"

"_Clear_?" I responded, "Clear about _what_? I'll do what I bloody please, Malfoy. I only did this to save myself—and mark my words—I _will_ find a way out, and I will tell everyone what's going on, the Ministry will be the first to know, and you will go _down_," I said bravely, all the while sitting up slowly. Draco didn't even try to stop me. I took his hands from around my neck. He waited a few seconds and then smiled.

"Do you love your parents?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked, taken by surprise.

"Of _course _I love my parents. What are you talking…?" and as I trailed off and Draco's smile widened, I began to understand.

"Or the Weasley, the one that survived? I swear I saw him the first week we spent on campus over in the States. Didn't know one of them even made it out alive," Draco said, grinning. I was getting ready to slap him, but he swiftly got up and stared down at me where I sat on the bed.

"You can't do this," I said, barely above a whisper.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything," he said triumphantly, with some scary sarcasm.

"If you hurt anyone I love, _I will kill you_."

Draco laughed, "I'd like to see you try," he said, pulling something out of his robes. He held my wand and extended it to me. My heart skipped a beat. I grabbed it. Draco didn't even try to point his at me; he didn't even take it out. I went for a stunning spell first, but all that happened was a strange white glow of my wand, and that was it. Draco yawned, and I knew he was only trying to upset me further.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I shouted. Again, my wand glowed white and stayed silent.

"What have you done?! What have you done to my wand?!" I screamed, standing up.

"_I _didn't do anything," Draco said, wagging his eyebrows. From the tone of his voice, I knew he wasn't lying. I tried to cast as many harm-inflicting spells as I could think of, but the same thing happened each time, and Draco remained intact. He finally rolled his eyes.

"Even if _I _wanted to kill you, I wouldn't be able to. We can't use magic on each other—it's too late," Draco explained.

"_What_?"

Draco took a step towards me and I took a step back, falling back on the bed. He narrowed his eyes at me where he looked down, but it was more of a look of curiosity than malice.

"It goes way back in the Malfoy line," he began, "I don't completely understand it myself, either. As Malfoys, we take great pride in family, and families don't hurt each other, especially not with magic. So you see, Angelina, you can't possibly kill me with that wand, or any wand you ever get a hold of. It was like that for my parents as soon as their hands were fasted, and my grandparents, and my great grandparents, and before that, and I think you get the bloody point," he said finally, with some exasperation.

"…You tricked me," I said through gritted teeth. Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

"You _knew _this was going to happen, didn't you?!"

"_You_ agreed to this, remember? So I suggest you clean up your filthy attitude and start showing me some respect if you ever want to see your friends or family again," Draco said. He was pure evil. I could read it in his eyes and his stagnant sympathy. I was trembling with rage again. Draco glared down at his side, where I noticed Grayson was still hissing at him. Draco pointed his wand at Grayson with the utmost irritation on his face.

"No!" I screamed, picking the cat up and out of Draco's range.

"You're not taking that _fucking _cat!" Draco screamed with abhorrence. I noticed the house elf still standing there, her big eyes even wider with fear.

"Put—that—_cat_—_down_—now," Draco said through gritted teeth. Hastily, I stepped toward Lilac. I handed Grayson to her.

"I want you to take care of him for me. Keep him safe," I said. With that, the house elf disapparated before Draco could do anything. He glared at me.

"I own the elf now, too, don't I?" I responded to his furious gaze. Draco grabbed my arm.

"Unhand me!"

He stopped, to my surprise, closing his eyes for a minute, pacing back and forth. He was much calmer when he looked to me again.

"If there's anything else you want to take from here, get it and come downstairs right away. We're leaving." Draco walked out of the room and I listened to his steps retreating. I looked around the large room where I'd been kept. How could there be anything here I wanted, when I never wanted to be here in the first place? I took one last look at the room and closed the door on my way out, hurrying after Draco. He glanced back at me from the corner of his eye when he noticed me catching up. I felt as though I was following him through a dungeon, the place was so dark. Draco stopped outside where a rather ornate and large carriage was waiting for us. It was so beautiful that I gasped. I'd never seen anything quite like it. Lucius and Narcissa were waiting to see us off. I felt something on my waist and looked to see a white hand, and then I looked up to find Draco at my left. He seemed to really want it to look like we were serious about each other. Though it was sunset, everything was lit up with torches that came out of the ground, creating a pathway to the carriage. Draco helped me inside the carriage after both Lucius and Narcissa gave me a hug and a kiss, told me how beautiful I looked, that I was going to make a wonderful Death Eater. With those last words, my heart nearly stopped. I hadn't understood that to be part of this plan, but then with stupidity, I began to realize exactly what all of this had to mean. Before I could object or try to make a sound, Draco helped me into the carriage and closed the door. I could just see him through the shut window, speaking to his father. There was a look on Lucius's face. I couldn't quite tell what it was, perhaps suspicion. He glanced over at me and I moved away from the carriage window. Ahead of me I could see through another window, a set of unicorns waiting in the vespertine light to take flight. The carriage door opened and Draco stepped in, closing it after himself.

"How are there unicorns guiding this carriage?" I asked, "It's _illegal_ to kill them, let alone harness—"

"Who do you think you married—a Parkinson? We're Malfoys," he said as if I'd thoroughly insulted him. I didn't say another word. Draco knocked on the window and the horses began to trot, the carriage slowly and gracefully following them into the sky. Had this been a different situation, I would have thought it rather comforting and beautiful, but I felt far from comfort as I watched the ground disappear, to be replaced by clouds, leading me somewhere I couldn't name. When I looked to my left, Draco was looking at me in a way I hadn't seen him look at me or anything else before. Suddenly I felt naked, and all I wanted was for him to look away. I slipped cautiously further to my side of the carriage and Draco's cold gaze descended my figure before peeling away and closing. He lay back against the unreal soft seat and leant his head back, taking a very deep inhale. I never heard him let it go. His hands lay tiredly in his lap, one atop the other, and the white stone band around his finger glowed. I tore my eyes away from it and looked at mine, which also glowed. It seemed at moments to shine brighter than others. I wondered what this could have possibly meant. I'd never seen anything like it. I glanced at Draco again, and only hoped he wasn't thinking of undressing me. I'd have died before I let him do that. Angrily, I tried to pry the ring off my finger, but it seemed to be stuck there. It wasn't tight or uncomfortable, but I wanted it off. I quickly realized it wasn't going to budge, so I stopped trying. I even thought about opening the door of the carriage and throwing myself out. At least I'd have been dead and not married to Draco Malfoy!


	10. Chapter 10

I had to ask Draco where the hell we were when I stepped out onto the sand of a beach.

"The Galápagos," he said, squinting in the sun. I had fallen asleep in the carriage and wasn't even sure how long we'd been en route.

"Wait, what?"

"Are you deaf?" Draco asked me sardonically, taking his shoes off and snapping his fingers, at which point the carriage trunk doors opened and things began floating out.

"Why couldn't we just have stayed in Europe? I don't want to go on a honeymoon with the likes of _you_."

Draco watched me as I walked around the horses to argue with him.

"That's what you think this is?" he asked me honestly.

"No, this is where we're going to live from now on—I can't stand the chill of England anymore," he said impatiently, and I thought it odd for him to say, because when he sighed I swear I saw his breath like a cold apparition, which couldn't possibly have been, as it was an easy fifty-five degrees or so.

"What?" Okay, Draco, what about the tourists?"

He rolled his freezing eyes and turned his gaze downward to me.

"This island is uninhabited. But if any filthy Muggles feel the need to poke around, the protective enchantments will simply repel them," he spat.

"Why don't we cut the shit now and you can let me go home, yeah?" I said, prying at the ring on my finger. Draco sighed, and this time it sounded like what I believed to be a sigh of disappointment rather than irritation.

"You've been doing that in vain," he said, changing his tone to a hostile one, "Have you any _idea _how sacred the magic of Handfasting is?"

"…I don't understand why you're doing this. A legal document and a ring doesn't make me anything that belongs to you. You're no part of me." I said.

"We'll see about that. The truth is," Draco began, taking the smallest step towards me, so that he was really, really looking down at me, as if I were an object to be scrutinized. The hair at the back of my neck stood up. I swear I felt _coldness_ emanating from Draco's form, "until this brilliant idea popped into my head, I didn't understand just how much I needed to start my life, _apart_ from my parents. When we take over as Death Eaters, I need the underlings to see me as an authoritative, independent leader, not some…_prince_ living beneath his father," Draco said, saying the last five words with total disgust. "You're a powerful witch, Johnson. We need women like you."

"_We_? There's no _we_, Malfoy! I'm not going to keep playing at this or help you in any way, shape, or form, so you might as well stop being a prick and let me go!"

Draco glared at me, and then he turned so swiftly, I was met with an eerily freezing breeze.

"Malfoy!" He didn't even turn round to see me pick up a fistful of sand and throw it in his direction. All the trunks and items from the carriage were following Draco into the trees inland where he shortly disappeared. I shouted out loud in frustration, but all I could hear were the waves crashing. I tried again to pull off the ring, but all I succeeded in doing was bruising a phalanx. I dropped to my knees in the sand. What Draco had said echoed in my ears. _"You've been doing that in vain…"_ had he known all along that I'd been trying to find a way to take off the ring? I was frustrated, angry, and sad. However, when I took in my surroundings, I found the place to be beautiful. I stood up and approached the unicorns. One whinnied and nudged me in a friendly manner when I stroked his mane. And then an idea hatched in my mind and I smiled. I unlatched the horse from the group and mounted him with some difficulty.

"Alright, sir," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Take me away." He started to walk and I realized I wasn't sure how to get him to take flight.

"Going somewhere?" Draco's voice called. I turned to find him walking towards the horse that I was riding away from the carriage.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Draco asked, "You were trying to leave. They won't take flight unless _I_ order them to," he said, standing right in front of my horse who stopped.

"And why is that?" I retorted.

"Because they only take that order from their trainer."

"Trainer? _You _trained them?" I wanted to laugh as I tried to picture Draco training horses.

"I didn't raise them for no reason," he replied, "Now, get off and change out of that dress before you _destroy_ it," said Draco. My eyes widened.

"I think not," I spat. Draco glared at me, then looked into the horse's eyes, said something to him, and he knelt on his limbs, nearly causing me to fall.

I was taken off guard so much that I didn't have time to react before Draco came and snatched me off the horse's back.

"Insolent bitch," Draco snarled, pressing me into the sand, forget the dress.

I spat up into his eyes and he recoiled out of shock. I took the chance to get up and start away from him. He was cursing and then I felt an odd sensation at the back of my neck. I recognized Draco's fingers at the nape of my neck and then I felt very tired, due to the lack of oxygen to my brain. I hit the sand...

I awoke on something luxuriously soft. I thought I heard voices, and as I sat up, I knew one of them to be Draco's...and he was speaking Spanish. Whoever was speaking to him was clearly a native speaker. I would have thought the same of Draco, as he was talking at the same impossibly quick pace. I looked around and found myself to be on a beautifully upholstered Victorian sofa, the room appearing to match with its ornate wallpaper. I realized that the door was open. It sounded as though Draco and the other masculine voice that was speaking weren't far off. I stepped onto the floor which I noticed to be a beautifully polished new hardwood, smooth upon the soles of my bare feet. Draco and the unfamiliar voice laughed, and then someone walked away. I heard approaching steps and stood to await whomever was coming. Draco appeared in the doorway with a toothless smile that faded when he saw that I was standing.

"You know I'd curse you into oblivion if I could. What the hell did you do to me, Draco?" I asked, crossing my arms. Draco walked toward the window and opened it.

"You want to be difficult, fine. Two can play at that game." He said without even turning to look at me.

"_Draco, what did you do to me_?"

"Nothing serious—you're perfectly fine. Just a little trick I learned from a doctor," he said uninterestedly.

"Why the hell would a doctor teach you anything? Who are you?!" I demanded. Draco jumped a bit, seemingly startled by the sudden loudness of my voice.

"Where's my wand?" I asked, realizing that I couldn't find it on me. Slowly, Draco turned around and took a few steps towards me, but left enough space so that I had to approach him in order to retrieve my wand, which he was holding with the handle facing me.

"You dropped it on the beach," he said plainly.

"I wouldn't have _dropped_ at all if you hadn't touched me, you son of a bitch," I said, snatching my wand away.

"Careful; what does that make _you_ now?" he asked.

"…I'm not your wife, and I'm not going to play along! Are you just stupid or absolutely mentally ill? Oh, wait, both, of course, because you really seem to have kidded yourself into believing that I'm going to—"

"Look—I could've killed you that night, Angelina!" Draco snapped, and I was silent.

"Would you have preferred me to?!" he asked in a sinister way that actually made me feel scared as his face hardened into accumulating rage.

"Huh?"

I didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought," he said, standing back a bit triumphantly.

"Well, _why didn't you_?" I asked. I thought at that point I at least had the bloody right to know. Draco sighed and for the shortest of seconds he seemed to let his shoulders drop and his eyes soften into a dare I think it, _sweet_, remorseful frown, but he closed them and let his expression go stolid.

"I could've," he said, "And damn it, I very well should have, but you…" he looked at me bravely then, "It has to do with nothing more than the fact that I can recall you as a classmate. We played against each other in school for Quidditch. You used to be in one of my study periods, where McGonagall kept watch. Believe me when I say I've killed many people, but none of them ever came so close to a memory of my past, before I became this…you reminded me of…" he shook his head a second, as if chastising himself for saying so much.

"Don't ask me things like that," he said with slight irritation, but more so it sounded like a warning of some sort. Draco simply started for the door, leaving me once again to myself. A nice breeze came in through the window which he'd left open. I wondered what the hell he was talking about. Just because he remembered me, even though we'd never really interacted much, that's why he hadn't killed me? I took a few steps towards the window until I was looking out of it. I appeared to be on the fifth floor of a beautiful Victorian, style house. I could see the beach from where I was. I looked over towards the wall and found some ornate curtains hiding away another part of the room. I pointed my wand and the curtains fell back, revealing a beautiful four-poster bed. I liked it, to be perfectly honest. The room was much brighter than the one I'd been kept in at Malfoy manor. There was a large window at the head of the bed, where there were more curtains open to let the sun flow in. This room was much lighter and airier than the one I was living in less than a day ago. I noticed my trunks were sitting in the corner unpacked, so I pointed my wand and they let themselves into an amazing closet that I knew would have been every woman's dream. If not for the circumstances, I would've been genuinely joyous. I ran over to the bed and jumped on it. It was elevated, so that when I sat up it was almost as if I were on a throne, a queen of sorts. I ran my fingers over the silky to the touch sheets. If not for Draco, I was certain I was in some kind of a dream. I'd never felt so greedy in my life. There was a door which I noticed to be ajar. Believing it to be another closet, I rushed over and pushed it open. The sun was coming in on my own bathroom. It had a large mirror built into the wall, an expensive-looking stone tub, a toilet that had he been chichi enough, I'm sure Draco would have ordered to be built out of gold, but the marble looked to be brand new, and matched the floor, which shined as if it had just been polished. There was no doubt in my mind that I was standing on millions of galleons worth of construction. It was downright _ridiculous_. And beautiful. I decided I wanted to see what the rest of the house looked like. I made my way out of my room and started down the hall. I noticed that there were stairs going up and stairs going down. I couldn't make up my mind, but then figured it might be nice to go outside again. Like a child on Christmas morning, I started running down the stairs. I reached the very bottom and bumped square into another person. I fell and he caught me in what felt like strong and stable arms, but when I looked up into a pair of bright auburn eyes, I knew it wasn't Draco.

"Where is the fire?" he asked, smiling and steadying me on my feet. At once I thought I was in love. He was a beautiful man, and his accent only intensified this fact. I recognized his voice from earlier and decided he must've been the man Draco was talking to, although he was speaking English now. He bent on one knee and held my hand to his lips.

"Misses Malfoy, I am Javi. Your husband's right-hand man, as you say, in English, yes?" He smiled to reveal a perfect set of straight white teeth. I nearly fainted. He had olive skin and thick long dark brows that suited his masculine face just right. His hair was about shoulder length and swept back from the tropical breeze outside.

"Javi?" I said, half paying attention as I drank in his appearance with my eyes. He stood up and gracefully let go of my hand.

"Your husband has gone out…to a meeting, he said. I've been keeping this place awaiting your arrival. How do you like?"

"Like?" By that point I had turned into a ditz. Javi laughed.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked me, bowing gracefully.

"Of course," I said. Fuck Draco, I thought. I was going to make myself comfortable. I didn't make any verbal passes at Javi as he showed me every inch of the place, including the garden outback, where there was a stable which held the unicorns that had been leading the carriage. The sun was setting by the time Javi led me back inside where he said he would make Draco and I dinner. I hated for him to mention Draco, who I was happy was gone. But as soon as I sat down at the kitchen table, Draco apparated in, looking a bit disheveled. It took me by surprise and I gasped. Javi turned around, and Draco immediately began talking to him in Spanish. I wondered if this was even necessary, as it was clear that Javi could speak and understand English.

"Javier, gracias, pero Angelina y yo tengo que…" I stopped listening and glared at Draco. Javi nodded and said good afternoon to me before he vanished in a strange black cloud sort of mist, the way that Death Eaters often traveled, and I felt my heart sink. It hadn't occurred to me, even though I'd only just met Javi and barely knew him, that Javi was also a Death Eater, and therefore evil by default. I felt a bit hopeless about this fact. Draco waited a few seconds, as if to make sure that Javier was really gone. I stood up to leave the kitchen and Draco grabbed my arm, turning on me.

"Don't think you can go sleeping around with my lackeys. Do you think I'm bloody stupid?" Draco asked with wide bright eyes that were threatening. His hand was so cold that I shivered.

"Yeah, that's right, I saw how you were looking at him. Don't even try it."

"Who said _anything_ about sleeping with _anyone_?" I growled, trying to pry my arm away. Draco held it tighter.

"Listen, just because I won't be around a lot doesn't mean you can do any damn thing you please. I trust Javier, and that's why he's here, to keep an eye on you. Don't think you can turn the tables on _me_," Draco finished, shaking his head. He then let go of me and his eyes wandered over to the empty table.

"You'd better make dinner. There's plenty of crap here," he said before starting out of the kitchen.

"What?!" Draco paused, but didn't turn around to look at me.

"You heard me," he said.

"You don't have house elves?"

"I would rather keep this location as remote as possible, by any means, including other beings. Now," he said, turning round to give me a stern look.

"Make yourself useful. I'd better not come back in here to find nothing on that table," he said before breezing out of the room. Who the hell did he think he was?!


	11. Chapter 11

The only reason I started cooking was because _I_ was hungry, _not_ because Draco had told me to. I was cooking some fresh fish in a skillet, seasonings wafting up into my face and aromatizing the whole kitchen. I chopped up some vegetables that were nice and cold, the colours so vibrant that I stared at the orange and yellow peppers as I mixed them in with the parsley and lettuce, onions and cucumbers, other wild vegetables that I had never tried before. I felt my stomach growl with anticipation. It was actually quite relaxing to just be by myself and cook. It had begun to rain outside and heavy sheets of water poured down on the sand that I could see out the window, and it curtly became dark with wetness. I heard thunder crack overhead, and it startled me for a mere moment. After about thirty minutes, I felt that eerie chill that I identified as Draco's presence. When I turned my head, he was standing in the doorway. He was watching me, having been beckoned by the scent emanating from the kitchen. I looked away from him automatically, wishing he'd disappear. But I glanced back in the doorway to find that he was dripping wet. He appeared to have been outside. He wasn't wearing shoes, either, and the wet white shirt which clung to him caused his pale skin to show through. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, and I thought I saw a grin on his face for a few seconds. Water dripped onto the floor, and I was somewhat surprised he wasn't going insane about the hardwood; Draco seemed to have panic attacks over expensive things being ruined. He took a few steps into the kitchen, looking almost like a seraphic light in the midst of the dark that had just fallen, due to all the white he was wearing and how pale he was. I thought it odd…I could just make out his chest as he took another deep inhale of all the spices. Draco opened his eyes and waved his hand in front of himself, and all the water was gone, even the droplets that had fallen on the floor, and Draco stood there completely dry.

"I was really hoping you could cook. I wasn't going to do it myself," he said in a really chauvinistic way that made me want to take the pan and bash him over the head. I had stopped looking at him to finish throwing the last pieces of the meal together. I saw a white hand on the countertop, which startled me. I hadn't even heard him move, but that eerie chill had gotten closer. I guess Draco noticed me tense up at the coldness he carried. For some odd reason, it seemed to be worse now than it had been nearly an hour earlier when he'd grabbed my wrist. I swore he was a walking freezer! He took a few steps away from me, and produced his wand from his pocket. He pointed it at the cabinet where some beautiful china began to slowly exit and float gracefully onto the table. I realized that a few seconds before, Draco had done wandless magic, and then I wondered why he bothered using a wand at all. I was just glad he didn't ask me to set the bloody table.

"Why were you out in the rain?" I asked, completely out of sheer curiosity. Draco cast me a rather arcane glance, and I understood that to mean he wasn't going to provide me with an answer. I brought the big bowl of salad and put it on the table in the center. Draco was standing behind a chair, watching me as I brought the skillet and put the fish out in even portions on the two plates. Draco motioned to the drawers with his wand and forks and knives set themselves with perfect etiquette on the table with the plates. When I was finished shelling out the food, I stood there leaning against the counter.

"You're _still_ wearing that dress?" Draco asked, his eyes widening as he stared at it. He closed his eyes with what looked like frustration and shook his head, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Never mind, it's totaled," he mumbled. I wanted to laugh. I was happy that something so minor was able to piss him off. I crossed my arms and pointed my chin somewhat haughtily skywards.

"Will you sit down, Angelina," said Draco, not really asking. My stomach growled again and I decided I had better just take care of myself. I approached the table and sat. Draco waited until I was seated before taking his spot at the head of the table. I didn't want to be near him; it was so cold. As I pulled my arms about myself, I knew Draco knew it too. He closed his eyes again, sitting up straight. I reached for my fork, but paused, unable to take my gaze off him. I don't know why, but I started reaching out to touch him, stopping inches away from his arm as the cold became unbearable. Draco's eyes flicked open, as if he could sense that I was about to touch him.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore. I have to ask, are you _dead_? You're colder than a bloody corpse, Malfoy," I said. His very presence was chilling. He glared at me as though I had deeply offended him.

"You will not address me that way again," he said sternly.

"In _what_ way?" I retorted with sass. Draco roughly cut into the fish, still glaring at me. I pushed back from the table without even touching my food.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, just as he was about to try my creation.

"I can't do this," I said, rubbing my arms, my teeth beginning to chatter.

"Sit down, Angelina," Draco said emptily. I hesitated, and then pushed my plate to the other end of the table, away from Draco. It was a few degrees warmer over there, and I stayed where I was. Draco never looked up at me while he ate. He didn't even compliment on my food, although I knew he liked it, as he finished his entire plate, and I didn't find it half bad myself.

"Javier will be back in the morning. I have business to attend to, and I don't want you here by yourself," he finally said, motioning a bottle of wine which came forth and poured itself. He then directed it to float across the table and serve me. I never much cared for wine, but Draco poured himself three glasses, and I just sat there watching him drink until his pale lips were stained a vivid crimson. I waved my wand and the plates cleared. I wasn't sure whether to get up or stay where I was. Draco began to pour himself another glass of wine and the thunder cracked loudly, scaring me so that I gasped. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I don't know, some other room," I said, starting towards the door. I paused and gasped again upon the coldness that engulfed me as I passed Draco, but then I noticed that it was because he was holding my wrist. I looked down to find his bright blue eyes looking up at me.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, more so in annoyance, pulling my arm away and rubbing it to be warm again. Draco stood, the wine he was holding sloshing a bit so that some of it fell on the table.

"About earlier…I'm…" Draco's brows clenched together as if he were struggling to say something.

"I—"

"I don't really want to talk to you. In fact, I'd rather pretend none of this even happened," I said quietly and calmly. Draco cocked his head to one side, blinking at me. He seemed at such ease that I thought I could have punched him out and he wouldn't have been the least bit on guard.

"I," he said again, but I didn't wait to hear him out. I went away up to my room to take a hot bath…

When night fell, I could hear crickets, and all kinds of tropical animals making their music in the area surrounding the house. It was somewhat peaceful, until I tried to go to sleep. I found it to be very difficult, so I got up and roamed the house. I went downstairs and wandered about. There was a desk where a lamp light was on in another room, and in an armchair, I could just make out Draco's figure. I approached to see that he was asleep, his head on the desk atop his hands, the wine bottle from earlier at dinner empty on the floor beside the desk. Draco was barely breathing, and for a moment, I thought he was dead, until he inhaled sharply in his sleep. _Damn_ I thought. I thought about trying to escape again, but something told me that Draco wasn't dumb enough to leave this place without some sort of alarm that might sound if I tried to make a getaway. I went into the kitchen and found my glass from earlier empty. Draco had drunk that, too. I started to believe he had a problem of some sort, as that bottle of wine had been no small thing. I went back up to my room, passing Draco who was still asleep at the desk. For a moment I wondered if I should wake him up, but then I changed my mind and went back to my room. I simply cast a silencing spell to the walls and windows and I no longer heard the mating calls of frogs or bugs, and went to sleep.

As expected, Draco was gone when I went down stairs and started about the house. However, I did find Javier in the kitchen, and the sweet smell of something reached my nose.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy," he said, turning from the stove and bowing to me. I blushed but when Javier stood up straight, I just had to say it.

"Javi, if there's something I could ask you…"

"Anything, of course. I'm at your service," he said truthfully.

"Can you perhaps not call me Mrs. Malfoy?" I asked. Javi's brows raised in surprise, as if he couldn't believe what I'd said.

"But, you're married. I want to call you properly, to be respectful…did you and Draco have fight or something? I…I don't mean to intrude, but I found him this morning asleep down on the couch. I thought, maybe you kick him out of bed?"

I felt my cheeks blush madly.

"Oh," said Javi knowingly, although he had no idea what he didn't know, "You're angry with him. That's why he was drinking," said Javi to himself, turning to flip a pancake before it burned. I didn't bother to try and explain to Javi what really happened. I thought I should try and protect him. Something told me that Draco wouldn't have been afraid to harm Javi if he thought there was something going on between us. And it wasn't as though I didn't want there to be something going on, but I couldn't stand the thought of watching Draco murder anyone. He hadn't been afraid to threaten the lives of people I loved if I didn't play along, so what could have possibly made Javi any different? I sat at the table and Javier served me. I thanked him and he then went into the backyard out the screen door. I knew he was going to feed Draco's horses, as that's where they were being kept. The day went on and I spent it alone. Javi was busy in the garden and maintaining the horses. I stepped outside at one point, the sun just starting to set. I made my way to the enclosure where the unicorns resided. One of them began to walk towards me and I stopped on the spot. It bowed its head to me in a strange manner, as if it were speaking, gazing up at me intently.

"He admires you," came Javi's voice. I turned to find him not far away, polishing an apple.

"Did Draco _really_ train these horses?" I asked as Javi handed me the apple to give to the horse.

"Actually, I helped him. We found them here over a year ago. They were merely colts then," Javi explained, approaching the horse who stopped bowing at me to eat the apple. Javi brushed the main carefully. I gently clasped the golden horn and ran my fingers up the length of it. I gasped when I got cut, watching the ruby liquid drip from my hand. In a second, Javier was tending to the injury.

"I'd say it's good luck," he joked. I laughed.

"…How did you and Draco meet? Are you good friends?"

Javier looked up at me from where he was kneeling and the sun shone off his auburn eyes. He squinted.

"He saved me," Javi said, gently wrapping a handkerchief around my hand.

"What?"

"It was a long time ago. Or so it seems…I lost my family to Volde—" Javier cut himself short, not wanting to speak the name.

"My family for the longest time was loyal to him, the Dark Lord. It was always about power for us. I believed in my father. He was a powerful wizard…but his dream for power consumed him, until it was all he cared about, and I realized it too late. Wanting to be stronger than the Dark Lord himself, my father challenged him. And lost. It was no accident that I met Draco. He taught me to be stronger. I almost gave up on magic entirely, until the day I met Draco. I was attending a Muggle school in Alaska. It was only nearly two years ago, but it seems like forever."

"School," I said, randomly recalling the way I'd bumped into Draco in the first place.

"Yes, I don't know how he knew, but somehow we connected. It was like he was…the brother I never had. I would have given up on magic entirely, until he showed me that I could be part of something greater," Javi continued, standing up so that he was towering over me. His sweet looks seemed to vanish in about a nanosecond, and he was so dark suddenly, sinister, yet smiling. I took a step back, feeling scared. Javi seemed not to notice. The horse neighed.

"So you…"

"Became a Death Eater. I'm telling you, Angelina, there is nothing _like_ it," he said. I wondered why Javi wasn't as cold as Draco was. He didn't carry the same frigid breeze.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" I asked without thinking. Javi shook his head, and then seemed a lot less harmful to me.

"It is something I haven't done yet," he said, which then led me to believe it was something he _planned_ to do.

"I believe in the cause very much, but the killing, it is something I won't do until I have to. And that is because I know what it's like to have someone taken away from you by a greater power. I couldn't do it to anyone else. I see it this way; witches and wizards _will_ join us or they will go extinct. I don't believe any of them want magic to die out. More than you would believe are turning and joining us. Which reminds me, why haven't you been initiated yet?" he asked me curiously, taking a step towards me.

"Javier," Draco called. Javi's head shot up and over in the direction of Draco's voice. Clearly, he hadn't even sensed that Draco was coming. Before I knew it, Draco was standing between Javi and I, asking him something in Spanish that I didn't understand. He then turned around and looked down at me, his eyes widening when he saw my hand.

"Javier," he began, asking him what happened. Javi told him.

"Is that true, Angelina, did you cut yourself on the horn?" Draco asked me, holding my waist in a tender manner. He wasn't as cold as the night before and I was curious as to why. He kissed my forehead lingeringly, taking me by further surprise. And then I thought he was doing this to make Javier stop looking at me.

"I'm fine," I said, pulling away from Draco with some effort. I glanced at Javi for a second before walking away to roam the garden. I heard Draco and Javi speaking until I was out of earshot. And then I heard someone running up behind me. It was Draco. I turned around to find Javi gone. He'd left.

"What was he doing?" Draco asked me. When I didn't stop walking, Draco got in front of me, blocking my path.

"Did he hurt you, Angelina?" Draco asked seriously, holding my hand. I looked up at him in utter shock.

"God damn it, Angelina, I'm asking you a question," Draco spat impatiently.

"No. Javi didn't do anything to me," I said, retrieving my hand slowly. Draco's brows furrowed.

"Don't call him Javi," Draco said.

"He told me that was his name," I said argumentatively. I thought I detected jealousy on Draco's face. He glanced away for a minute.

"Don't kiss me ever again," I said, turning to walk back to the house. I heard Draco's footsteps for a few seconds, and then he stopped. I looked back to see him watching me, an expression I couldn't quite decipher on his face. It looked somewhat like worry, but I wasn't entirely sure. I reached the screen door and glanced back again, but Draco was gone. When I stepped inside the house, I found that he had already materialized into the kitchen and was pouring himself a glass of wine. He filled the glass to the brim, pulling at the collar of his black robes. He looked uncomfortable, but the coldness I'd felt around him last night was no longer there. I just watched Draco take a sip, leaning against the counter and closing his eyes.

"You know I don't care about you," I said. He merely breathed.

"You're not going to make me be a Death Eater, Draco," I said.

"There's something wrong with you, isn't there?" I asked. Draco finally looked at me.

"What makes you say that? I'm perfectly happy," Draco spat defensively, but the way he'd said it made me feel otherwise.

"I've a bloody house on an _island_, I've all the money any man could ever want, and I have a promising job, a beautiful wife—" he stopped there, turning to place the glass on the counter again and fill it up.

"And a drinking problem," I said, watching him gulp down the glass.

"What did you say to me?" Draco asked loudly, with warning.

"…You heard me," I said, walking around the table to get to the door. Draco looked at the door and rushed to block my exit.

"You've no idea the shit I've been through last night. Yet you have the nerve to talk to me like that? I should beat you, but you're _lucky_ I'm more tasteful than that. You should be on your knees rubbing my bloody feet," he said chauvinistically. I glared and went to slap him before I could control myself. Draco grabbed my wrist and made a frustrated noise, driving me back against the table. I closed my eyes as I heard the glass he'd been drinking from shatter on the floor. I was waiting to feel some sort of pain, but instead I just felt the coolness of Draco's hand pinning my wrist to the table. He was breathing angrily and I smelled the wine in waves. I looked up to find Draco leaning over me. His eyes were not as angry as he sounded. In fact, they looked pleading. They scanned my chest where I noticed the dress I was wearing to be letting some cleavage show. Draco sighed in a strange way. The way he was leaning over me had caused him to be between my legs somewhat. I sat up before the moment got way too awkward and Draco just stood there as I brushed past him, leaving him standing there like a dolt.


	12. Chapter 12

I went into another room and left Draco where he was in the kitchen. I had to wonder what the hell his problem was. I pulled back the wood covering on the piano that was sitting by a window. I recalled taking lessons from a Muggle woman when I was a little girl. The memory made me smile. I tried to remember how to play the song from a practice book that I used to love, but continuously messed up. I sighed in disappointment when I realized it wasn't coming back to me like it did in my head. I felt like I was being watched. I stared out the window but saw no one. I kept trying to play the song from memory. "No, that's not it," I said to myself in frustration. I kept feeling like I was being watched, but when I looked again out the window, no one was there. Then I caught a reflection in the glass. I could just make out Draco's eyes. I didn't acknowledge him when he sat beside me on the piano bench. I kept on trying to play my song, but I stopped when Draco's cold hand lightly touched mine, taking over the keys I had been using. He began to play and it was a beautiful somber tune. I placed my hands in my lap and watched in some amazement as Draco's pale, slender fingers moved deftly over the keys like agile spiders, never missing a note. I looked up at Draco's face to see that his eyes were closed, as they often were, and wondered how he was managing to keep playing so perfectly without seeing. The song must've gone on for about four minutes before Draco stopped. He turned slowly and looked at me.  
"Where did you learn to play like that?" I asked.  
"Javier. He knows many things. It's why I've kept him around."  
"You don't trust him, though."  
Draco looked at me in shock.  
"Why would you think that?" He asked.  
"Earlier, you thought he'd hurt me," I said, looking at my bandaged hand.  
"And the only reason you kissed me in front of him was to make him jealous," I explained. Draco glared.  
"Like I told you earlier, don't ever do that again."  
"There's something we need to talk about," he said.  
"I don't want to talk to you," I said simply, starting to stand, but Draco's grasp on my arm stopped me. I sighed.  
"Javier was asking me why you're not yet a legitimate part of the collective," Draco began. My pulse quickened.  
"Collective?" I asked, though I knew perfectly well what he was referring to.  
"And many others are wondering the same thing," Draco finished.  
"I'm not becoming a Death Eater."  
"I honestly can't force you to do this, Angelina," he said, "because one has to be completely willing in order for the initiation to work. It is a blood bond that is older than most magic. I've only been able to buy time on your initiation based on the fact that we've just been wed. Everyone thinks we're on holiday," Draco finished.  
"Why do you think I'd ever be willing to become a dirty Death Eater, Draco?"  
"...As far as I'm concerned, you owe me for saving your life."  
"I don't owe you shit—"  
"If I were you, I'd be interested merely for the sake of survival," Draco said honestly.  
"So, you really think the Armageddon is coming, and you really think evil is going to win?"  
Draco leant close to my face and I felt a cold little breeze.  
"Can you not see that I'm actually saving your life?" he asked me seriously.  
"What? Why would you give a dragon's ass about me?" I asked just as gravely. Draco sat up straight, looking away from me and out the window.  
"You know that it's way too late for me to let you go," he said, "I've made this mistake and now you are a part of it." It was almost as if he weren't speaking to me, but I knew that he was.  
"I can't protect you for long if you do not comply," he said somewhat sinisterly, looking back at me.  
"Why would you even be doing any of this? It almost sounds like...like you care. But you're a Death Eater, Draco." He looked away again.  
"...It's why you're so cold, isn't it?" I said. Draco closed his eyes and was silent.  
"Isn't it?" I asked.  
"You really want to know why I didn't kill you..."  
I stared at him, waiting desperately.  
"Somehow, you've warmed me. Somewhere deep down...I do not know what was so different about you that caused me to hesitate in killing you, when there are hundreds of innocents I've ruthlessly murdered, Muggle and magical alike."  
He opened his clear eyes.  
"I could let you go, and you could go back to Boston and resume your other life among Muggles, but it wouldn't play out well, Angelina."  
"And you want to know why, Draco?" I asked angrily. He merely looked at me, waiting for me to continue.  
"You had my death faked! Everyone I've ever known thinks I'm never coming back."  
"Even if I let you go," Draco retorted, "they'd find me out as a traitor and have you tortured; there are worse things than death." As Draco went on, the coldness about him intensified and hit me relentlessly. His eyes went black, as if the pupils had dilated completely, and there was a literal chill which blew his hair slightly.  
"And if it were me calling the shots of your fate, I'd have each and every one of the people you've ever cared about slaughtered before your eyes like cattle."  
At that moment, I felt absolutely horror stricken. I stood up away from Draco's coldness. As far as I was concerned, he was the seed of evil. But as I backed away, his expression sombered and he dropped his head silently, looking as though he were tormented by something. For a moment there, I could've sworn he was as empty as a dementor.  
"I warn you, be wise," Draco said in a flat, deep voice. And then I ran upstairs, and kept running until I made it to my room and slammed the door. Draco wasn't going to hurt me. He wasn't even coming up after me, and I knew that, but I was still mortified. I didn't know what to do. I just sat on my bed numbly for a few hours, sporadically getting up and pacing, staring at the moon outside. It must've been one in the morning when I finally came to a conclusion. I was going to try and convince Draco to get help. It couldn't have hurt, I thought, as I'd come to believe him insightful that he was in the wrong. I opened my door slowly.  
"Draco?" I had to turn lights on. I wasn't even sure Draco was still in the house.

"Draco?" I called again. I walked slowly down the hall and felt a breeze. I turned around, thinking it would be Draco, but instead I realized the window was open, letting in wind. I rushed over and shut it. It was somewhat chilly. I began to get annoyed trying to find Draco, until finally I stopped in a room I hadn't really observed before. I turned on the light to find a room which was styled much like my own, except it had a much bigger bed, one meant for two people. It looked as though it had never been used. I stepped into the room and walked over to the bureau where a chair was pulled away from the vanity mirror. I noticed a wand sitting on the smooth wood. It was Draco's.

"I didn't think you'd have wanted to be forced to share a room with me," he said, and I jumped, having been startled. Draco was standing no more than four feet behind me, near the mirror. He definitely hadn't come in through the door and I wondered oddly for a moment if he'd actually been _inside_ the mirror.

"_Don't_ sneak up on me," I said, clutching my chest.

"You're the one in my room," he said plainly, crossing his arms.

"I know you're going to try and find a way out of this, Angelina, but I'm telling you, there isn't one. You'll become a Death Eater, or die."

"…Well, then, I'm sorry you didn't just murder me when you had the chance," I said sternly, turning for the door, but before I even full turned around, Draco was in front of me.

"Angelina, now I'm begging you to do this. I…I wouldn't have wanted to get this far only to have you killed."

"What are you _talking_ about, 'get this far?' Is this some kind of joke to you?" I asked.

"_No_, it's not," he snapped impatiently, cornering me. And by that point I was literally in the corner, taking a step back with each step that Draco took towards me.

"There's so much power within you. I can see it. Don't throw it all away because you believe in good and evil. You can be a part of something greater," Draco said, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Stop right there," I said, motioning with my hands. Draco stood still.

"You could be much more powerful than you've _ever been_," Draco said coaxingly.

"I don't want to be cold like you," I said just as quietly. Draco frowned. Not knowing why, I took a step forward and closed the gap between us. Draco merely looked down at me with confused eyes as I reached towards his face slowly. As my hand got nearer, it became colder. My hand was so close it nearly touched Draco's cheek and he lowered his head somewhat, anticipating contact. It was all very awkward. Draco closed his eyes, and I didn't touch him, yet he was waiting, holding his breath. The ring on my finger glowed again for what I realized to be the first time in days, but as I retracted my hand, it faded out until it was once again a plain whitish, near transparent stone. I brushed past Draco, leaving him standing where he was, head declined, waiting for my touch.


	13. Chapter 13

I put in my daily quota for orgo, so I decided to post a chapter, which I've had on my phone for a few days. I found an interesting app called Writer, which I find is a bit better than furiously texting myself. Song inspiring this chapter, Psychobabble by Frou Frou

_If love is surrender, then whose war is it anyway?_

I ran outside to the beach. It was incredibly windy as I ran through the trees. I didn't want to wait any longer. I could make out the moon above in the tree tops. It felt like a good omen. But when I glanced at the ground, finally making it down to the sand, there was an ominous figure hovering. I knew it was Draco overhead; the shadow was too large to be a bird. I ran out to the wet sand, pausing just before the breaking waves. The water was wild with storm. I felt a cold gust behind me and knew Draco had landed.  
"You going to stop me?" I called over the brewing storm. The cold gust reached closer. I heard Draco's voice rather softly over my shoulder.  
"No."  
I shuddered; he was right at my ear.  
"How did you know I was trying to leave?" I asked, turning round. And when I turned, Draco wasn't behind me. Confused for a second, I turned back to face the breaking waves, and found Draco with his hands reaching skywards, his back to me. The water began to calm down until it was just rolling in casually, and the sky cleared. He had stopped it in a matter of seconds. He did not turn to look at me, but slowly put his hands down.  
"I'm going," I said with finality. Draco watched me step down to the water. I produced my wand and began to conjure a boat. I looked back at Draco and saw him merely watching. I paused, expecting him to stop me, say something. My boat was small, but usable. I kept my eyes on Draco, taking one step on. And then I just stopped. Draco turned slowly to walk up the beach.  
"Wait!" I said, unable to stand it anymore. Draco paused. The sky was so clear then that I could perfectly make him out in the moonlight. Angrily, I trudged up the beach.  
"You weren't lying, were you? You _know_ that I'll be killed...and you're doing nothing?"  
Draco turned and glowered, "Well, you don't want my help. So how can I possibly help you?" I took a step back and Draco's expression lightened up.  
"Do what you will, Angelina Johnson. I'm sorry I didn't kill you when I had the chance." Draco spared me one glance over before turning around to leave. For some reason, I couldn't believe he was actually letting me go.  
"_I'll stay_!" I finally yelled.  
Draco turned around, his eyes bewildered, but the rest of his face contained.  
"This is...this is _all your fault_!" I screamed, accosting him. Draco stood up to his full height in a warning manner, but let me continue.  
"I should be home, enjoying my winter break with friends and family, ringing in the New Year and preparing to finish my freshman year of Muggle college. But _you_ ruined my life, simply by _existing_! Worse yet, I can't even kill you for it," I seethed.  
"Draco, I hate you," I said through gritted teeth.  
"Good," he said calmly, "Because that's the kind of rage you'll need if you think you still have a fighting chance to save yourself from becoming a Death Eater."  
I scoffed.  
"Don't fool yourself, though. You'll still lose," Draco added. I felt about ready to explode, I was so angry. I pulled back my fist and went for Draco's face, and he caught my fist in one hand with impossible speed. His cold hand sent shivers up my arm.  
"You still fight," he said and his face lit up in a strange way I hadn't seen before.  
"Even when all hope is gone, you refuse to give up." He inched closer to me, my fist still in his grasp. My heart began to beat rapidly.  
"And I gave in so easily, even though I had an out...all I wanted was power. I never heeded the consequences. Your strength is astronomical. You have no idea. I can _see_ it in your eyes, feel it in your pulse," he said and I felt coldness at my throat where his fingers pressed against my skin. I felt as though I were in a trance then. I could see the reflection of the ocean in Draco's eyes. Gently, I pulled his hand from my neck and my fist from his grasp. We stood there face to face.  
"It's why you couldn't kill me," I said wryly. Draco's face swayed in the same direction that mine did and our lips locked. It wasn't the same as our kiss after the Handfasting. It was a different kiss. I felt something that had not been there before. There was a gust of freezing wind and I felt my feet leave the ground. I opened my eyes and saw the starry night sky, the tops of trees, and the ocean behind me. Black shadows engulfed me, nearly obscuring my vision until I found myself once again inside the house. The breeze stopped where Draco landed, his hands planted firmly on my waist. I backed away, registering what had just happened between us. At the very least, Draco had saved me a long walk back from the beach. Draco gave me a confused look after I had backed up.  
"Angelina, I—"  
"Please, don't say anything," I said, suddenly feeling exhausted.  
"My organs are still catching up with me," I explained, feeling a head rush. I had apparated before, but I came to realize that the way a Death Eater traveled was much different. It felt like I'd been spinning madly through time and space. I was dizzy, and I didn't want to believe that the kiss had been the cause. I didn't even realize myself stagger forward until Draco caught me.  
"Easy," he said uncharacteristically gently. I saw double for a few seconds, during which time Draco had four eyes. I finally stabilized to find him holding me off the ground in both arms.  
"What just happened?" I asked in a daze.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken you back like that," Draco explained, "It takes some getting used to, materializing that way. I remember being dizzy the first few times." Draco was standing in the hall near his bedroom where we had been no more than fifteen minutes earlier. Draco's eyes widened into what looked like fear.  
"What?" I asked desperately attempting to stand, but Draco rushed me into his room and then the bathroom, where I couldn't see anything.  
"Draco?"  
The light flicked on and I found myself to be looking at the floor, where a small red puddle was developing, and the next thing I knew, my head was forced back and I was looking up into Draco's face where I sat in his lap on the ledge of a bathtub. He forced an ivory hand towel to my nose.  
"Your nose is bleeding," he said simply. For a minute I felt as though I were in the arms of someone who _cared_ for me! I could taste the blood where it backed up into my throat. Draco pinched my nose shut, tilting my head back so much, it nearly touched the marble floor.  
"Dr-Draco," I mumbled beneath the towel. I gasped to find that his hand was actually rather heated when I pulled it away from my nose.  
"No," he said, resisting my attempt to move, "It'll just be a minute." After about thirty seconds, I coughed, and blood specked the towel red.  
"Shit," Draco muttered, rising suddenly and maneuvering so that I was sitting on the cool tub ledge. He rushed into his room and curtly returned with his wand. He pointed it at my nose, and I watched a yellowish bright light, almost like the sun, emanate from it into my face, blocking my view of Draco momentarily. I stopped tasting blood and the light was gone. Draco's eyes scanned me, as if searching for something. He stopped at my hand and hastily unwrapped Javi's makeshift bandage, accidentally hurting my cut in the process. Draco apologized under his breath, so faintly that I barely heard him. And then he pointed his wand at my hand and it was fixed in a flash. I realized that Draco was kneeling there before me, and I finally felt as though _I_ was the one in control. Draco didn't move, he just stayed where he was, looking down, his brows pinched rather tightly in a pensive manner. A moment of silence was long enough.  
"Why'd you do that?"  
Draco looked up at me in some shock.  
"What do you mean? A man is vowed to take care of his wife, is he not?"  
My heart skipped a beat. Draco placed his hand on my knee.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, a bit less care in his voice. He seemed to be suppressing something. I was not willing to let Draco think he could seduce me to the dark side, so I stood up, but I guess I was exhausted on account of how late it was, and the fact that I'd just lost some blood, because I went right down again.

I'd never slept so well. But I was startled when a pair of blue eyes was looking down at me. I sat up straight, remembering where I was and what had happened.  
"Drink this, before you collapse again," Draco ordered, pressing a cup into my hands. I did feel a bit weary. It was orange juice and tasted very fresh and cold. I took in my surroundings to find that I was in Draco's bed, in his room.  
"Why the hell am I in here?" I asked, cocking a brow before hastily getting out of Draco's bed.  
"I didn't touch you, if that's what you're worried about," said Draco in a bored manner, although there was an almost disappointed look on his face. I fixed my disheveled hair, walking out of the room and down the hall to mine, where I closed the door and undressed for a bath. I wanted my recollection of the kiss to have been a dream. But I knew it wasn't, and my heart twinged.


	14. Chapter 14

I am the only person I know that texts up four pages worth of words on a cell phone. Enjoy.

I heard knocking on my door when I'd gotten out of the tub.  
"Angelina...Angelina," Draco called. I didn't bother to respond. Draco stopped knocking and I heard silence. I don't know whether he walked away or not, but I tried not to care and threw my towel on the bed. I went into the drawer and found a very pretty pair of underwear and a matching bra. Trying to remember when I'd bought them, I paused, recalling that_ none_ of these clothes were mine, and that Draco had bought them all for me to wear. And then I paused; this meant that he knew what I was wearing under my clothes. I felt unnerved for a moment just thinking about it. I stepped into the underwear, but then I felt a chill. I looked over at the door but it was still securely locked. However, I was convinced something strange was happening. I tiptoed towards the door, Draco's draft growing stronger. He wasn't coming in, I thought, the door was closed. But then I looked down at the floor to see what appeared to be a shadow. It lengthened gradually, and I backed up, frightened. The shape became very humanlike, and then there was a familiar looking frenzy of black smoke-looking something, and Draco was standing before me, no more than a foot of space between us. I gasped, pulling my hands up to my bare chest, though I knew he'd already gotten an eyeful of me.  
"Draco, what the hell?! Get out!" I screamed, rushing to the curtain that hid my bed from the rest of the room and hiding behind it. I felt the blood in my face, flushed.  
"I-I knocked—you didn't answer me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Draco explained hastily. I heard him stepping towards the curtain.  
"Angelina?"  
"Stop—get out—go!" I said, feeling sheepish. I felt hands on mine on the other side of the curtain and gasped.  
"Angelina," Draco said softly. I pulled the curtain out of his grasp, drawing it along the length of the room to seclude myself.  
"Please, get out. I'm naked," I said as calmly as I could, looking down to find that I wasn't _actually_ 100% nude, due to the panties. Draco walked out swiftly and closed the door. I noticed my heart was beating too fast and I knew exactly why; it wasn't so much because Draco had just seen me naked...I couldn't quite believe that I had seen a different side of him...a caring one. I got dressed and started down the stairs to the kitchen.  
"Javi?" I called, wondering if he'd be there. Before I made it down the steps, Draco swerved around the corner, appearing at the bottom and giving me a rather stern look.  
"Why are you calling him?" Draco asked me. I did not finish descending the steps. Draco was standing with both hands behind his back, and for a moment I thought perhaps he had a gun and was waiting to shoot me for inquiring after Javier.  
"Angelina, I asked you a question," Draco said solemnly. I tried not to let my nerves show as I walked down, but Draco completely blocked my path.  
"I just thought he'd be here," I said nonchalantly.  
"Excuse me," I said when Draco wouldn't move. His expression softened.  
"I'm not in the mood for games, Malfoy—"  
"It wasn't just me," Draco said quietly. I took a step up and Draco moved up one step, keeping close.  
"What wasn't just you?" I asked, but I knew what he was getting at; I knew I'd kissed him, too. I gasped when he violently grabbed my hips, and shortly I understood this motion as a measure to prevent me from running away.  
"Draco, I cannot..."  
"What?" He asked gently, a pained expression igniting his face, his eyes scanning me manically for something. The draft that generally accompanied Draco had quelled, and if I didn't know any better, I would have thought him to look rather innocuous. He stopped scanning my face and met my eyes, letting his face closer to mine. I shook my head. Draco's mouth opened as if to say something, but he was at a loss for words and his lip merely quivered. I stopped putting up walls, unable to deny what was clearly coming to fruition. Draco's face kept inching closer to mine, until I felt the tip of his pointy nose on my nose, his breath on my lips, and then I heard an impossibly loud and pained neigh and Draco nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked behind him and then rushed to the kitchen, where I knew he was going to go out the back door. I followed him as far as the kitchen table before he whipped around, wand in hand, "Stay!" He shouted, eyes wide with terror. He disappeared out the door. I only managed three seconds before I rushed out after him. I could see Javier, and the unicorns. There was another person attempting to chain up one of the horses, as if to steal it. Javier flicked a curse at the man attempting to take a horse, but the bloke was quick and deflected it, sending Javier flying back a dangerous ten feet or so before he hit a tree and fell to the ground. The next thing I knew, the thief was on fire and Draco had a feral look on his face, the other wizard's screams filling the air. I could only watch for so long before I realized Draco was killing another wizard. I ran back into the house, covering my ears. I'd never heard anybody scream quite like that. I thought I was going to be sick. I nearly vomit on the floor. I had to sit down, but settled for sitting in the corner on the floor. It must've been a few minutes that I sat there with my ears covered, because it shocked me when Draco came and knelt before me, a worried look on his face, although the same poisonous anger that I'd seen previously was still detectable. I knew it had nothing to do with _me_, but it evoked some fear in my soul. I could make out Draco asking if I was alright, though I still had my fingers pressed tightly to my ears, keeping them closed. Draco took my hands away from my ears.  
"I said, 'Are you alright?'" he asked. I was astonished at how quickly he had gone from nearly loving to demonic in a minute's time. His hands were cold again when he touched my face and I shivered.  
"Is she okay?" Javier asked and I looked up to find him halfway in the door. Draco shot up to interrogate Javier, who rubbed his back with a silently pained expression on his face. Draco didn't exactly yell at Javi, but he was clearly angry.  
"What the _hell_ was Bateman doing here?"  
"He wanted Ambrose," Javi admitted.  
"You took him off the island without letting me know?" Draco asked.  
"Draco, I'm sorry. I thought I was alone. I rode him to what I _thought_ was remote terrain. I wanted to explore, and I ran into Bateman. He was scouting the same place and wanted to know where I'd found a unicorn. He followed me here when I tried to leave."  
Draco glared but calmed down, "Well, Bateman is dead now," he said and I got up to leave the room, wishing I could erase the man's screams from my memory.  
"There will be questions about his disappearance, so now I've got a problem," I heard Draco say angrily.  
"This is the _one_ location where I can get away from everything. You nearly compromised that, Javier."  
"Draco, I'm sorry."

I made for the front door and down the stairs. I started for the beach, but was only walking for two minutes before I felt like someone was following me. I stopped and turned round. Draco was literally right behind me. I took a step back so his face wasn't right in mine.  
"It bothered you, didn't it?" He asked. He knew what I was so disturbed by.  
"I'm evil," he said factually, closing his eyes in a way that suggested it was painful to say.  
"He has insight," I said sarcastically, as if I was speaking to someone else.  
"...I was only stating what I knew you were thinking. Angelina, he tried to steal from me," Draco said calmly.  
"So that warranted murder, Draco?"  
He cocked a brow and carried on.  
"And it was highly likely that he would've died in some other insurrection. Bateman is prone to instigating altercations," Draco added. The way he was speaking sounded to me as if he couldn't quite grasp the weight of what he'd just done, or didn't care. He spoke about the dead man as casually as if he were commenting on the weather.  
"Well, _was_ prone," I said. Draco blinked slowly and sighed.  
"You didn't even know him. Why are you so upset?"  
I made an expression of disbelief.  
"Malfoy, you set a man on _fire_ and burned him to death."  
Draco glared, and this time I knew he was actually angry with me.  
"I _told_ you, I've killed before. Why does it disturb you so much now? Get over it."  
"It has nothing to do with the fact that I didn't know him, and everything to do with the fact that I thought I was starting to..."  
"Starting to what?" Draco asked impatiently, stepping towards me. I moved away as he got closer.  
"Starting to feel _sorry_ for you," I said, switching up my words. No _way_ was I going to admit I might've been falling for him. Draco's anger intensified.  
"You insult me. How, may I ask, am I deserving of your fucking pity?" He asked, cursing at me, something I noted that he didn't seem to do often. I kept backing up faster, the quicker Draco approached me. His coldness came back and the severity tangibly stung me.  
"Where's Javi?" I asked, feeling quite unsafe then.  
"Stop calling him that," Draco spat through gritted teeth. He grabbed my wrist then.  
"Don't you run away when I'm talking to you," he said. There was a blaze in his eyes. I tore away.  
"You're scaring me," I breathed. Draco calmed down.  
"Tell me why you decided to stay. I _know _you're not afraid of Death Eaters, so don't pretend that you're afraid of me. You know I couldn't hurt you or I would've done by now...just tell me it isn't only me," he said demandingly. I ignored his request to admit my feelings.  
"And you don't feel any remorse for what you've just done?" I asked. Draco looked confused. "He wasn't family, he wasn't a friend. Why would I?"  
"That's what scares me, Draco. Normal human beings can't kill and destroy, and not feel a thing."  
"I'm not human."  
I was silent.  
"_Tell me why you stayed_," he demanded, "It's obvious you felt _something_, or you wouldn't still be standing here. And _don't _lie to me!"  
"Or what, you'll kill me?" I asked, shrugging. He glared.  
"You think I take pleasure in doing what I did?"  
"Try saying it, killing, Draco. _Killing_."  
"Don't do this to me," he said warningly.  
"Do what, tell you what you are?"  
"What do you think I am?" Draco asked.  
"Right now...a murderer."  
Draco took a step back and I wondered what was going through his mind.  
"You have no _idea_ what I am," he snarled, and then walked off, vanishing into the sky in a black whirlwind after several steps. I was alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Javi made me dinner after he finished in the garden and at that point I had to ask him where the hell Draco had gone. Javi placed a fresh mug of coffee near my plate and sat down at the table beside me.  
"I am not sure," he said simply, motioning over another mug and the coffee pot to pour himself a cup.  
"He's jealous because he thinks I like you, and you know it," I said out rightly. Javi's ears reddened.  
"He is a murderer, yet refuses to acknowledge it."

Javi looked surprised then, "You are my good friend's wife...why would you say he is a killer? Is he wrong for putting to an end a thief and troublemaker? It almost sounds like...you're not on the same page."  
I realized with a pang of unease that Draco clearly hadn't spoken to Javier about me. Javi wasn't aware that I had no intention of becoming a Death Eater. I changed the subject before Javi's curiosity got the best of him.  
"Where is my husband?" I had to sound believable.  
"I thought I told you, I do not know," Javi said, taking a sip of coffee.  
"It's late. You don't have to stay," I said. Javier smiled in a friendly way.  
"He didn't want to leave you here alone. Not after Bateman. It's possible that this place is no longer so secret...Draco looked very uneasy before he left. I have a feeling it was not just about Bateman. Forgive me for prying, but is everything okay between the two of you?"  
"Thank you, Javier," came Draco's voice from the door. Javi slowly stood, wondering as I just how much Draco had heard of our conversation.  
"I'm sorry to have left like that, but you need not stay. I'm sure it will be fine," Draco finished. And I looked over at him for the first time to see that his cold gaze was on me.  
"It was no trouble, brother," Javi said, "Again, I'm sorry that I led Bateman here. I don't know how he managed to—"  
"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. I was trying to figure out the same thing myself by retracing his steps. Javier, it was no accident when he followed you here. Someone else is connected to this..."  
"Are you sure?" Javi asked.  
Draco nodded, stepping towards me. I stared down into the cup of coffee in front of me. Javi said something in Spanish. Draco answered him and I wasn't sure what he'd said. There was a soft breezing noise and Javi was gone. Draco stood behind me in silence.  
"Are you ready to tell me why you're still here? I expected you would be gone by now," he finally said. I stood and made my way around the table, a safe distance from Draco.  
"You shouldn't speak about me to Javier," he added.  
"I'm still here, Draco, because I realized that this madness you've gotten me caught up in would follow me if I left, and I'd die if anyone I loved got hurt because of it," I said angrily. Draco threw off his black cloak and let it fall on the table.  
"...Taking that off doesn't mean you aren't still a killer."  
Draco cocked a brow, slowly starting around the table after me, so consequently, I kept moving around the table, away from him. Draco paused, and I stopped. His brows were pinched together in a frustrated manner. There was a breeze and Draco was no longer before my eyes.  
"Stop lying to me," he said firmly into my ear. I settled for a gasp when I found him to be behind me, pressing me into the table so I was stuck. I felt his cold hand at my throat, and the long fingers merely traveled the length of my extended neck and paused at my chest, slightly to the left. Draco's hand pressed firmly there, somewhat on my breast, and I was preparing to kick him but paused when I felt my heart quickening.  
"You're not scared," said Draco, and he was right, "I've killed enough to know what fear looks like, what it smells like...how it tastes...and certainly how it feels. And you are not afraid of me," he said quietly so near my ear that I bent my head sideways in faux disgust. I was kidding myself. Draco's other hand was firmly planted on my hip, and through the thinness of my dress, it was like his cold hand was touching my bare skin. I felt his breath at my neck, and it was warm. Draco's nose made contact with my skin and I turned round swiftly and moved away from him.  
"Don't," I said firmly, closing my eyes, wishing I hadn't enjoyed how close he had been to me.  
"Don't what?" came his voice gently. I felt his cold hand cup my chin and gasped. When I looked again, Draco's face was right at mine. He looked in my eyes, waiting.  
"You're a killer," I said, pulling Draco's hand off my face and pushing him. I pushed him again, and soon found myself beating his chest. He looked at me with wide, bewildered eyes, though allowed me to continue.  
"I wish you'd stayed out of my life!" I screamed, "You've gone and _ruined it_, you evil bastard," I screamed.  
I pushed Draco with all the strength I had and finally he grabbed my wrists so tightly that it hurt. A solitary black tear rolled down Draco's dramatic expression, staining the white skin as it went. His hands were no longer cold. There was a different kind of expression on his face. I couldn't quite read it. I winced at how tightly he was holding my wrists, and his grasp lessened.  
"Enough," he said silently, "Enough." The black tear that had come from Draco's eye stopped at his chin, waiting to drip off. I merely inhaled and Draco threw me back and I hit the wall hard before it was his body pinning me against it, his mouth coming down over mine like a trap of some kind. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move. I felt as though the life was being sucked from me, but somehow it didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt nice. After a few seconds I started to respond. I felt I was melting into Draco's frame when he propped me up against the wall and my leg slung about his waist. I held his head in both hands, brushing my fingers through his soft hair. He was so cold at first but then he was warmer to the touch when I grasped the back of his neck. Draco let me down a bit, backing away from the wall so that he was still holding me up and my legs were wrapped around his waist. He kept his eyes locked on mine before letting me stand and turning around, and then he knocked all the dishes clear off the table, grabbed me by the waist, and sat me there, his hands traveling under my dress and pushing the skirt back to expose my legs. I felt a shiver go through me as he pulled his fingers firmly down my bare back, stopping at the zipper where he pulled it down, all the while, kissing my forehead gently. I caught a glimpse of the shattered China on the floor, my barely eaten dinner cold and scattered about, and something made me want to stop. I grabbed Draco's wrists before he could pull my dress off, though what he was doing to me felt good and most of me didn't want him to stop. I looked up into his eyes and opened my mouth, but no words came out.  
"You want the bed," Draco half asked, half stated. He started to pull me up off the table, and nearly had me in his arms before I objected and stood on my own. Draco kept stepping towards me with every step I took back. I put my hands firmly on his chest when I found my back against the wall again. Draco exhaled deeply. I shook my head.  
"What are you so afraid of?" He asked, taking my hands away and moving in on me so that I was once again cornered. I ran my thumb across Draco's bottom lip and he closed his eyes, kissing it. I was vulnerable and I knew it. I took that moment in which Draco was lost at my touch to duck under his arm and disappear up to my room. I closed and locked the door, though I knew it wouldn't have stopped Draco from coming in if he wanted to. Gasping, I rushed to the bed and lay there. I *couldn't* bring myself to love him, not when he was capable of so much darkness. It was that alone which kept me from giving in. I didn't want to fall for him, but I was certainly falling, and I fell into a deep sleep whilst staring at the stone ring on my finger which was once again glowing brightly...

Tropical birdsong awoke me. I found that my door was still closed and locked upon going to open it. I left my room and went downstairs, waiting to happen upon Draco. But as I entered the kitchen, I came to find the smashed plates still on the floor. Draco hadn't bothered to clean up. I walked around the house and never found him as I sauntered from floor to floor. Then finally, I paused at his bedroom door. I knocked and waited, but no voice called to me. I knocked again, still silence. Slowly, I turned the handle. The shades were drawn and it was nearly dark. I tiptoed inside and stopped at the foot of Draco's bed. The blankets were pulled back and he was lying there halfway under the quilt. I stepped quietly around the bed and found myself standing on Draco's clothes. There was an empty bottle of Richebourg Grand Cru on the Persian beside his bed. Something told me that I had been the reason that bottle lay empty there. I looked down at Draco lying on his stomach. I was oddly relieved to find that he was breathing, yet ever so faintly. I leant down a ways to get a closer look. His arm lay asleep over the edge of the bed, where I imagined it to have fallen when he dropped the bottle of wine he'd been drinking. Draco's torso was exposed, revealing a pallor I found a bit shocking. If I hadn't known better, I would have assumed him to be dead. I gasped quietly when I noticed a black mess around his eyes. The pillow was stained in what looked like some sort of ink. And then I slowly recalled the sole black tear I had seen roll out of his eye the previous night, and it occurred to me that Draco had been crying. I felt a sharp stabbing sensation in my chest. How could he have wept when he was evil? None of it made sense to me, as I stood there looking at him. I remembered him saying something about having been warmed, something about me, and as I reached closer with my hand which I hadn't noticed I was doing at all, there seemed to be heat emanating from Draco's skin. I paused before actually touching him and slowly backed out of the room. I wasn't sure what I would have said to him had he woken. I went back to my room and ran a nice bath for myself, taking my time. I opened the closet to find a stunning yellow sun dress. I put it on and left my room. I walked out into the yard at the back of the house toward the horses and stopped at one which was on its hind legs to reach an apple from a tree. Once the horse landed on his feet and was chewing, another apple materialized where the one it had plucked had previously been. I flicked my wand at it and it fell directly into my hands. I took a bite and I swear it was the sweetest apple I had ever tasted in all of my life.

"Now the serpent was more subtle than any beast of the field which the Lord God had made. And he said unto the woman, 'Yea, hath God said, Ye shall not eat of every tree of the garden?' And the woman said unto the serpent," And I paused as Draco's voice grew nearer, until he was standing in front of me where I stood awaiting another sweet bite, "'We may eat of the fruit of the trees of the garden, But of the fruit of the tree which is in the midst of the garden, God hath said, 'Ye shall not eat of it, neither shall ye touch it, lest ye die.'' And the serpent said unto the woman, 'Ye shall not surely die: For God doth know that in the day ye eat thereof, then your eyes shall be opened, and ye shall be as gods, knowing good and evil.'"

I finally took a second bite, looking up at Draco who was watching me do so. He waited until I chewed and swallowed.

"You think that quoting the Bible will save you? Muggles made all of that up to make themselves feel better about making bad decisions," I said. Draco turned his back to me and approached the tree, plucking down an apple and standing there. I watched the same unicorn come up and Draco fed him the apple.

"Save me," he said, his back still turned.

"What could possibly save me when I am in no such situation warranted of being salvaged from?" he explained, slowly turning his head until he could look at me from the corner of his eye. The horse breathed through its nose and bowed its head against Draco's chest. He ran his hand up the horn and stopped. There was a brownish stain on the horn. I vaguely recalled cutting myself on that horn. Draco produced a small handkerchief from his pocket and began to clean my blood from the unicorn's horn.

"This is Ambrose," Draco said, petting the horse. The horse looked directly at me and it was as if he were a part of the conversation. Draco finally turned around so I could see his face. I wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Are you afraid you'll turn evil if you lie with me?" he asked. I took a step back, my pulse quickening at his words, and Draco's gaze turned dark and morbid in a way that made me apprehensive. Ambrose stepped towards me and slowly bowed his head so that the tip of his horn was staring me in the face. I pet his head gently and he was looking right at me with his black eyes, which reminded me of the tear I had seen fall from Draco.

"You have no idea who I am, Angelina," Draco said, "I am only what you _choose_ to see. I know you don't believe I am all bad. Why won't you stop fooling yourself? Why won't you let me show you…?" He was making his way towards me. I stood my ground a moment.

"You crying, that was real," I said.

Draco stopped.

"I didn't," he said, almost defensively. He had been unaware of my venture into his room earlier. I nodded.

"But your tears are black. What does that say about your soul?" I asked him.

"…If I'm capable of tears, as you so claim, am I really as evil as you think?" Draco asked, taking another step towards me.

"Because evil certainly doesn't cry, and _evil_ doesn't love."

"You know nothing about love," I said, stepping around Ambrose so I was on the other side of him. Draco followed me, and I watched him all the while.

"I feel something I've never quite felt before," he continued, stepping after me, "It's something I haven't felt since before becoming what I am."

"A Death Eater?" I said, making it back round the other side of Ambrose. Draco stopped following me and I stopped moving.

"You keep denying what you're actually feeling," Draco stated. My heart was pounding. A small smile lit his face.

"Before I kill, I listen to the pounding of my victim's heart, the blood surging through their veins. You know damn well I'm not about to kill you, but I still hear it so well. You're practically thundering when I go near you…" Draco took another step.

"When I touched you, your heart wasn't beating out of fear. Don't try and tell me anything different."


	16. Chapter 16

I'm crazy.

Song inspiration: Greener with the Scenery  
*Around we go around again in circles, play this game over again...*

Every word Draco was saying was truth. There was a long pause, during which Draco had gotten close enough to me that I could sense the coldness he carried with him once again.  
"I can't do this," I said quietly.  
"Why?" Draco picked up my wrist and the apple dropped from my hand; I'd forgotten that I still held it. Ambrose picked it up and turned his head toward me, just holding it with his tongue and front teeth. I realized the horse was waiting for a response from me. I smiled.  
"You go ahead and have it," I said. I heard the faint _crunching_ as Ambrose chewed the apple to bits. When I looked at Draco, he was smiling, with _teeth_. It was strange to see a _real_ smile on Draco's face.  
"He understands."  
"Yes," Draco said. His fingers wrapped around my wrist weren't so bloody cold at that second. I tried to connect the dots, looking at the white horse with its black eyes and then at Draco, and back and forth again. There was nothing evil about the horse's eyes, despite the shade with which they caused him to look at the world. As if having waited for me to understand some tacit lesson, Ambrose lifted his head up and down in a nodding fashion before turning his giant, statuesque body and trotting slowly away. I watched the beautiful creature join its family. I was taken from my daze by the feeling of something on my head. Draco was touching my hair, his eyes darting back and forth over my visage. I didn't even try to stop him.  
"You said I know nothing about love. I can prove you wrong, if you'd dare let me."  
I felt flushed then and closed my eyes as the heat rose to my cheeks. I felt his kiss again, and then this sensation as if I was being whisked away out of time and space. I found myself standing in Draco's bedroom; he had taken me there. With a rush, I felt the same discomfort as before, waiting for my stomach to catch up with me. I thought I might fall over. Draco caught me.  
"Here, sit down," he said, leaning me on the bed. I waited for my head to stop spinning, and finally looked down at Draco, who was kneeling in front of me, gazing at me intently. I noticed for the first moment how he was positioned between my parted knees, both hands resting on the caps, and his touch was not freezing. For a while, I just looked back, contemplating. Draco gripped my knees and gave me this pleading look. I picked up his hands and placed them on my waist. Slowly he rose and kept coming toward me, until I found myself lying back, gazing into those clear eyes. He dipped his head slowly and kissed me. I felt the weight of his body then, and it was as though we were one. Draco was chilly for a bit before the heat from my body warmed him up. I placed my hands on Draco's chest through his half unbuttoned shirt. He moaned against my lips, suckling the bottom one lingeringly.  
"Draco," I said. He did not stop.  
"What did you do to me?" I asked. He wore a dreamy expression, the blonde hair disheveled about his portrait perfect face.  
"It's not what I did; it's what I'm about to do," Draco said so near my face before leaning in to kiss me. I turned so his lips landed on my cheek, where he sighed and started at my neck with the kissing, suckling, sighing. I nearly turned to putty in his hands, my heart thumping with excitement.  
"No, I want to know," I said, grabbing his shoulders. Draco gazed down at me puzzled, "What are you talking about?" I grew angry that he appeared to be playing dumb. I sat up, causing Draco to shift.  
"I'm not falling for this," I said. Draco got up so fast that I swear he had levitated off the bed.  
"I haven't done anything to you, what are you talking about?" Draco asked. His voice was so honest that it slowed me down in stepping back into my sandals, pulling the straps of the dress back up my shoulders. Draco grabbed my arm.  
"Angelina, I'm serious—what the devil are you talking about?"  
"You _put a curse on me_," I said, attempting to pull my arm away, but in vain against Draco's grip.  
"What? Just now? _Absolutely not_! I think I know when I—"  
"No, not just now," I explained, "That night, the car accident. After you healed me, you did something else," I said. I shook my head, closing my eyes before speaking to myself.  
"I should have known better. Damn, Angie. Everything I'm feeling, everything I'm thinking—"  
"Has nothing to do with what I did to you," Draco said, cutting me off, "I only healed you, remember?" He asked me gently. He embraced me, and I fought.  
"I don't believe you," I said through gritted teeth.  
"I can't believe you almost got me in your damned bed, you sick prick." I felt angry, but I blinked to find that my eyes were watering.  
"You're not serious," Draco said hopefully. He sighed, "There _is _no spell or curse capable of rendering a witch to love another. Potions, sure, but I didn't..."  
I finally made my way out of Draco's embrace.  
"Angelina, _I'm telling you I never_—"  
"Then what did you do to me?!" I screamed. Draco sighed.  
"Tell me!" I demanded. A cold unhappiness replaced Draco's dreamy gaze.  
"It was just a tracking spell of sorts," he admitted.  
"Of sorts?" I asked. And then I recalled that unfortunate day in London that I ran into Pansy. Draco had arrived at the last minute, right before she killed me.  
"But...how did you know Pansy was going to kill me? That only explains how you knew where I was, not that I was about to die."  
Draco's face reddened a bit.  
"...Draco," I urged.  
"You were thinking it. You couldn't believe you were about to die at the hands of Pansy Parkinson. I couldn't tune that out of my thoughts. I'd only meant to keep an eye out, lest you exposed me to anyone. You _almost_ told that bloody Weasley," Draco spat the last few words with disgust. And then he carried on angrily, "All you ever think about is George and how you wish you hadn't hurt his feelings. I don't know what pisses me off more; the fact that you think about another man when you're _married_, or the fact that you thought you could use Javier to get under my skin. You don't even actually _like_ him the way you do me, but you deny it like a crime," he said. The coldness was returning as Draco stepped toward me.  
"You've been in my thoughts?!" I screamed. Before I knew it, I whipped my fist across Draco's face. He looked slowly back at me as I cursed him up the wazoo, a solid red line dripping down his philtrum. Before I could hit him again, he dematerialized, leaving me there alone, fuming.

Draco was not there the following day. By nightfall, I hadn't even seen Javi. I thought it odd, but didn't think much of it. But the next day passed and I neither saw Draco, nor Javier. A week passed. I could have just left, I thought. Maybe it was all over and everything would be fine if I just left. But as I looked out the window where I sat with a cup of peppermint tea, Ambrose stepped gracefully towards the door where he stopped and waited, the sun shining off his golden horn. I thought about the horses then and wondered if they'd just gone so long without being groomed the way Javi or Draco often took care of them. Ambrose neighed and I thought him to be addressing me. I stood and walked to the crystalline glass, which opened without me even touching it. I wondered if the horse was as capable of using magic as I. He took a few steps back, allowing me to step outside the house.  
"What is it?" I asked, cupping his face. He made some snorting sounds and shook his head, as if speaking. He then turned his head against me and pushed me so I fell on his side. I gasped and resumed my stance in front of him. Ambrose moved me again, and then I knew he was trying to communicate something. He knelt down on his front legs and eventually I understood that he wanted me to mount him. I climbed up on his smooth back, and he started out into the yard where he had perfect clearance. He stood there a while and I wondered what was going through his head. I pondered, just sitting there, petting his mane. I ran my hand up the length of his horn and a flashbulb memory of Draco making this same motion, using that handkerchief with which he cleaned off my blood was suddenly before my eyes.  
"Draco," I said. "Do you know where he is, Ambrose? Take me to Draco." It was as if I'd said some magic word; Ambrose slowly began to stand on his hind legs, and I leant forth to grasp his neck so I wouldn't fall. And then he began to gallop, taking clear off the ground in three bounds. I held on tightly as we made it off the island and into the sky. It was a beautiful sight below, the ocean and the land. I then thought this to be a bad idea. Suppose I fell or that this journey would last a matter of hours? After about five minutes of flight, there was a bright light that appeared to be coming off the tip of Ambrose's horn, and I thought with fear that he was flying into the sun, as I felt such warmth. I didn't know how to make him stop, and then it was so bright that I couldn't see and had to close my eyes for the light. I was met with such silence then, the type of solitude you feel when underwater. And then I felt him trotting. I was met with cold then. I knew I was no longer in the Galapagos. I opened my eyes to find that I was in a completely different location. I took in my surroundings to find that Ambrose stood amongst rubble. And then I noticed the smoke. The ruin was a building that had been standing what looked like no more than a few hours earlier. I saw what looked like a soot covered hand sticking out from under some debris. Ambrose walked past it. I wondered where he'd taken me. Why to what appeared to be the scene of a crime?  
"Do you accept?" seethed an angry, familiar feminine voice. Ambrose stopped right before a pile of burnt debris.  
"Over my dead body, Death Eater," choked a voice, which then let out a scream before going silent. I stepped down off Ambrose, drawing my wand. The wicked woman laughed, pausing abruptly.  
"Who's there?" Pansy Parkinson snapped.  
"You will die if you do not accept to join us." Through the smoke a figure started at me. I shot a stunning spell but it was deflected. Parkinson screamed angrily, and then I started shooting deadly curses. I couldn't see her, but I wasn't going to let that bitch kill me. I kept throwing curses through the thick smoke, and they kept shooting away, my target deflecting them.  
"Parkinson!" I growled. But the figure that finally emerged from the smoke was not Pansy. Draco looked at me with wide, enraged eyes. I gasped, not having expected to see him. Before I could react quickly enough, Draco grabbed my throat and I found myself standing back in the kitchen where I had been earlier. Draco wasn't there, but I knew he'd sent me. I looked around frantically, but I was alone. It was dark outside when I finally looked through the window. My tea sitting on the table had gone cold. I looked outside and saw Ambrose landing, a figure on his back. Draco dismounted him and rushed up to the back door. I started to my room but there was a cold breeze before me and there Draco stood.  
"What did you think you were doing?" Draco asked angrily, "Are you _mad_ bringing Ambrose there for everyone to see?" I thought of Javi's mistake and how angry it had made Draco.  
"I shouldn't even be working on my honeymoon, but I'm tired of putting up with your _bullshit_! And another thing," Draco said, getting into my face and grabbing me, "You _will_ become a Death Eater, or die. I can't keep telling the faction you're ill. And after the way you acted, I see no more reason to give a _damn_ about what you want."  
"Who died and made _you_ king of anything?" I asked, trying to pry away.  
"You fail to realize who's really in control here," Draco said with clenched teeth. I struggled against his iron grip, which was beginning to hurt me.  
"I hate you," I said. Draco shoved me against the table, where I must have hit my head because I don't remember anything else..

.  
Draco wasn't angry; he was hurt. Angelina had hurt him, and she knew this. It only stung him more when she looked him in the eyes and told him she hated him. He let his pain get the best of him, something he hadn't wanted to do. It's why he left in the first place after their last interaction; he knew if he'd stayed, he might have hurt her. He managed to let his pain get the best of him when he found Angelina to be lying unconscious on the dining room floor. When she failed to get up and return fire as he had expected, Draco dropped to his knees, pressing his ear against Angelina's lips. He waited anxiously, and her breath tickled his ear. He was at some ease, but disgusted with himself and his actions. Draco slipped one arm under Angelina's legs and cradled her head in the other. He picked her up and slowly started towards the stairs, staring at her. He felt his heart race, and that same warm feeling that accompanied when in contact with her flesh. He saw with blurred vision and controlled himself, lest he weep blackness and ruin the dress Angelina was wearing. He carried her to her room and placed her in bed. Draco sat beside her, clutching her hand. He cried then, unable to suppress it. He recalled having cried that other night because of Angelina, something he hadn't experienced since becoming a Death Eater.  
"I'm sorry," he sobbed, though he knew she couldn't hear him, "I'm so sorry." He kissed her hand. And then found himself in the throes of heartbreak, clutching her in his arms. She seemed so fragile there, and Draco didn't like it. She was unconscious; not the invincible Angelina he knew and had fallen so hopelessly for. Draco rocked back and forth, the sorrow consuming him. He shortly stopped, wiping his tears off Angelina's forehead. He placed her down, letting his lips make contact with her heated head. She was stirring and Draco dematerialized before she awoke, and she never knew he'd been there...

I nearly forgot how I got to my room, but assumed that Draco had carried me there. I wasn't sure what to do next. All I knew was that I managed to piss him off, and suddenly I felt so sad. I wondered if I had been wrong to try and find him. Had I been wrong to deny my feelings again? I just knew that I couldn't bear to love Draco while he did so much wrong, while he shamelessly killed, while he was far from human. What was I to do...?

Draco didn't return the following day. Javier still hadn't come around, either, until one morning I went down to the kitchen to find someone waiting with a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. It was a woman. I paused in the doorway and she turned around slowly to look at me. It was Narcissa. She had a very somber look on her face, and for a second, my heart jumped.  
"Where's Draco?" I asked almost automatically. It was as if I'd had no control over suddenly thinking this. Narcissa closed her eyes, "Oh, he's alright, thank goodness." She beckoned me to sit at the table. I did so and she placed her hands atop mine where they rested on the table. Her skin was cool, but not freezing the way I remembered Lucius's to be.  
"How have you been feeling? Draco said you had fallen ill a few weeks ago."  
"...Better," I said, playing along with the lie. Narcissa smiled slightly, but it scared me.  
"Are you with child? Perhaps it's why you've been sick. I remember falling ill for weeks before I realized I was pregnant with Draco."  
I felt uncomfortable with Narcissa being so near me, and tried not to look so uncomfortable; she had no idea that Draco and I hadn't even consummated the marriage.  
"N-no. I don't think so," I said, "Why are you here?" I asked at last. Narcissa pointed her wand over at the counter and a cup appeared before me, shortly pouring coffee into itself.  
"You need to convince that boy to get some proper house elves," she complained shortly, shaking her head.  
"...Lucius is dead," she said, a dark and sad look washing over her face, "I wanted to tell you...Draco _should_ have been here taking care of you instead of out on one of his missions," she said, shaking her head, reprimanding her son, "He…he's always had difficulty dealing with strong emotions, even now. He prefers taking it out on others. Better it be Muggles and half-breeds than anyone else."  
"Mother?" Draco said, apparating in. Narcissa stood up.  
"Where have you been?" She asked angrily, approaching Draco. I was surprised when she slapped him.  
"You _knew_ we were trying to start funeral planning and you go and disappear on our family while we mourn."  
"...Mother, I'm sorry," Draco said calmly. Narcissa slowly leant in against his chest. He enclosed her, and I thought it to look almost sweet, although I never saw Narcissa cry. Slowly and quietly I began backing out of the kitchen, at which point Draco's gaze made its way over to me. He didn't say anything to me as I quietly left the room, but I heard him ask his mum how she'd found the house, let alone the island. I disappeared upstairs to the study and library on the top floor of the house. I had a perfect view of the ocean there, the sun shining. I wasn't standing there longer than twenty minutes before Draco appeared in the window reflection. I never even heard him coming.  
"What do you want?" I asked him flatly. I could just barely make out his grimace in the window. He began to speak, "I'm..." He sighed and I turned round. Draco looked down at me and the sun was glaring off his pale face, the eyes closed. He looked so bright that I could barely distinguish his features.  
"Sorry…I had some things to do, and I'm sorry for leaving you here without notice."  
"Well, whatever," I said plainly, starting around him, but he placed a hand heavily on my shoulder. I stared at it.  
"I'm _sorry_," he said with somewhat clenched teeth, as if it were difficult to say.  
"Yeah, you already said—"  
"You know what else for," Draco said.  
"It almost doesn't sound like an apology," I said, cocking my brow and shifting from under Draco's hand. A sorrowful expression befell his face. I was a bit taken aback.  
"Your father...I'm sorry for your loss," I said before starting around Draco again. He grasped me by the shoulders suddenly and I was scared until Draco began to shake a bit, and without warning, he dropped to his knees, the black tears cascading, his arms wrapped about my waist as he sobbed. I was taken by utter surprise. I must've stood there for a minute while Draco wept silently, his body racking with what was clearly distress. Slowly, I pulled away from him, so that I was leaning against the window. Draco's eyes were closed and the black tears had stained my dress, now dripping onto the floor. Draco inhaled sharply.  
"I'm...I'm so sorry," he breathed.  
"This isn't about me," I said, "it's about your father."  
"No…Not just him, Angelina...I'm sorry," he said with some frustration.  
"Well, good...but don't believe for a second that you can try and trick me into anything," I warned, hesitant to feel sympathetic. Draco closed his eyes, and the sun practically drowned him out.  
"Why would I try to trick you? I haven't, and I'm not," he said, composing himself. He still knelt there on the floor. I decided it was too hot for comfort up here, and turned around to pull the window open. I turned back around and gasped, bumping square into Draco, who caught me. His eyes were like bright beams in the sun, and the backless part of my dress allowed Draco's cool hands access to my skin. I'd been caught off guard. Draco just looked down at me for a handful of seconds before saying anything.  
"You and I are expected to be present for funeral preparations and the wake," he said. He had wiped the black stains from his eyes and they were as clear as if he'd never even cried.  
"So get ready. We leave back for England in four hours," Draco ordered. He turned and breezed away down the stairs.

The night had already fallen in cold England by the time we arrived at that familiar castle size manor that was the Malfoy's home. I never saw Narcissa cry, nor any of Draco's cousins, aunts, or uncles as we sat round the large table in the dining room, being served an opulent dinner by the dozens of house elves. There was a somber, cold look on most everybody's faces, though I couldn't help feeling as though I were surrounded by evil where I sat near Draco, who was at the head of the table where Lucius usually sat. His eyes were closed when I looked at him, and he barely touched his food.  
"When is Angelina to take her initiation?" A voice asked from somewhere around the table. All went silent, aside from the _clinking_ of silverware and China. Draco's eyes scanned the table, and I was glad I was the only one close enough to see Draco swallow hard when he heard this.  
"Cousin?" The voice asked, a pale hand rising from between a pair of blonde women who appeared to be twins. The face leant forward and smiled down the table at Draco and I.  
"She's here, so she mustn't be ill anymore," added the blonde young man. He looked to be around Draco's age, but his deep brown eyes were drastically innocent-looking as compared to Draco's.  
"Daemon, I _hardly_ believe this is the time to discuss such matters," Draco responded with some acrimony, "Can we not wait and honor my _father_ as we should?"  
"For Merlin's sake, can we focus on the present matter? My brother is dead," a woman added, and I assumed her to be Lucius's sister.  
"Well, wait, Daemon is right. Angelina is a part of this family. Her proper place should be taken," another voice interjected. Draco's face was growing angered. I placed my hand atop his on the table before he could say another word. In surprise he looked at me a minute. I shook my head at him, hoping he knew what I meant. I had not agreed to become one of them; he knew I never would. Draco relaxed and everyone shut up for the time being. After dinner, we spent time talking about funeral arrangements. I was silent the whole time, hoping people wouldn't have noticed that I was still there. To look believable, as not to put myself at risk, I stayed by Draco's side. When many of his family members had gone home, it was soon just a few cousins left.  
"I wish Bellatrix were here," Narcissa said, rolling up a giant parchment list. For a second, I wanted to laugh, recalling that Mrs. Weasley had put an end to her, but held my tongue. I realized my face was difficult to control, and the only way I could think to hide it was to bury my face in Draco's chest. I felt his arms around me momentarily.  
"Come dears. You will spend the weekend here," Narcissa stated, leading off Draco's cousins. I heard steps retreating and suddenly, Draco peeled me off his body and looked at my face. Luckily I had composed myself by the time Draco looked at me. He cocked a brow slowly.  
"Was I believable?" I asked, fighting a smile.  
"Come on," Draco said coldly, pulling me along somewhere.  
"I'm perfectly capable of following," I said, prying his grip off my wrist after several steps. Draco let go, but slowed until I was beside him. We seemed to be walking through a maze, I thought.  
"Draco," I said hesitantly, slowing down. He finally stopped at a door in a lit corridor and pulled it open, waiting for me to walk through it. He rolled his eyes impatiently when I just stood there.  
"It's _only_ a bedroom," he said. I walked in and the lights went on. I nearly tripped over my suitcase which was sitting in the middle of the room, as I'd been too busy taking in the lush surroundings. I never ceased to be amazed by the opulence of the manor. Everything was a rich cream color, the marble floor glossy like dragon scales. When I had spun a full circle, I found Draco sitting on the bed, pushing his shoes off. I realized there was only one bed.  
"So, is it mine or yours?" I asked. Draco looked slowly over at me.  
"What do you mean?" When he noticed I was staring at the bed, he understood.  
"We can't very well sleep in separate rooms _here_," he said, standing to go to the closet and put his shoes away. I realized I wasn't going to get my way this time. At least the bed was massive; I'd have my side, and Draco would have his. I reached for the fancy buttons and the zipper on the back of my dress, and hurt my shoulders in the process. I winced audibly, and shortly felt a soft breeze. I didn't even need to see Draco in the full length mirror to know he stood behind me.  
"You're going to bloody rip it," he muttered, and I felt his cold fingers at my skin, undoing the buttons. He gently pulled the zip down, stopping at the small of my back. All I wanted was a hot bath. I moved away swiftly once Draco had done this, and rushed into the bathroom where I closed the door...when I came out, Draco was lying under the covers on his back, eyes closed, his pale chest visible atop the quilt. I thought he was asleep, so I tried quietly to get ready for bed. I slipped into the bed, as far away from him as I could. I saw that he'd neatly hung my dress in the closet, which was open. I got out of bed to close the door. I lay back after turning off the lamp. My eyes adjusted and I could see Draco under the moonlight. The ceiling let the moon and stars show through, reminding me of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. I closed my eyes, and felt the bed shift. Draco got up and walked quietly to the bathroom where the door closed. I heard the water run for a while. I kept my eyes closed. Fifteen minutes later, Draco came back to bed. I felt him get closer than he had been. Perhaps he believed that I was asleep, because he gently laid his forehead against my shoulder and wept silently. I fell asleep to this sound…

It was very, very early in the morning hours when I awoke again. I had done so because something was heavy on my chest. I didn't usually fall asleep on my back, but I had that night, and when I opened my eyes, Draco's head was resting straight on my chest. I started to sit up and he awoke. I paused before my face had the chance to slam square into his. We just stared at each other in the dimness, Draco's face pale and lifeless.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. There were no tear stains on his face, nor on the sheets when I looked down. I wondered if perhaps I had just imagined him crying. Draco got off me and lay down on his side, facing away from me. He didn't even pull the covers up over himself, and I was met with an uncomfortable coldness after he'd moved away. I shivered noticeably when I lay back down. Draco's head had been very warm on my chest, but the feeling was quickly fleeting. I felt him turn around after a few seconds. I lay there awake with my eyes closed. But after a bit, I opened them to find Draco looking at me. I looked away.

"I can't sleep with you staring at me," I said.

"And I can't sleep with you shivering like that," Draco retorted. I literally couldn't stop. It was as if this room lacked heat, which I hadn't noticed until Draco moved away from me minutes before. He moved closer to me under the covers, but stopped when I could just barely feel his breath and body heat. He looked at me, and I looked at him, hesitating.

"Why were you lying on my chest?" I asked at last. Draco closed his eyes.

"Must've rolled around in my sleep," he said carelessly.

"No," I said. Draco looked over at me.

"…You were crying," I said. Draco narrowed his eyes, but he knew I was right.

"Go back to sleep, Angelina," he said, closing his eyes again. I continued to shiver, pulling the covers up to my shoulders.

"You were crying yourself to sleep," I said, pressing on. Draco opened his eyes again and moved so fast that it surprised me. I shortly found him on top of me, pinning my hands against the mattress. He looked like he was about to scream in my face, but his lip quivered and he shook his head, closing his eyes. A sob broke from his lips and he pressed his face into my chest, gripping at my sides and weeping shamelessly. I let him. He was barely cold at that point, and it didn't burn my skin when his hand gripped my waist under my nightgown. Draco must've gone on for about three minutes this way, and soon he was silent. The pressure of his body was against me. He lifted his head and looked at me with a rather vulnerable expression I had never seen before. I wiped the black tears from under his eyes and he looked at me. He was upset about his father, I knew.

"You're fine," I said gently, "See?" Why I was being so kind then, I wasn't sure. Draco gripped my waist and I froze. He looked at me for a long time. I couldn't deny that he was no longer cold. Draco lowered his head and kissed my open mouth, not hesitating to let his tongue in. It was a seductive and deep type of kiss, the kind that caused my body to respond in ways I was afraid of letting it respond. Draco let me breathe after a moment and pressed his nose against mine.

"_Please_, Angelina…" he breathed, "_Please_ don't push me away again. Please love me," he said so quietly. My ears felt heated, as if his words had set them ablaze. Draco ran his hand up my side and slowly down again, stopping at my panty line and slipping under. I grasped at Draco's chest as he kissed me again.

"You're just upset—we shouldn't—"

"Yes," he said desperately, knocking my pressing hands away from his chest. My heart did a summersault when he kissed me that way again. I was so distracted by his lips that I didn't even feel them tear when Draco ripped my panties off. He moaned into my mouth and pressed firmly between my legs, riding the gown up my stomach. He paused, sitting up on his knees to unbutton it, and I was naked underneath. Draco's torso was already bare, thus he made busy easing out of his boxers. He picked up my right leg and pulled me towards him, so that my head slipped off the pillow underneath it. He pressed his lips to my shin, kissing up it until I found him lying atop me again. Things had progressed too far for me to attempt to resist again; he was inside of me abruptly and I gasped. It had been far too long since I felt this much. Draco let out a relieved sounding sigh and inhaled, as if taking his very first breath. I looked at his face and found his expression to be of utmost desire as he steadied himself between my hips. Draco did not start gently, as this fire had intensified between us for far too long. His breathing was shallow and desperate. The sun was beginning to rise and his face was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen as the light began to pour in on us through the shades. I ran my hands repeatedly over Draco's back, the skin smooth to the touch, and no longer freezing as it generally was. His riled thrusts caused me to moan uncontrollably. There was no restraint in Draco's movements. I dragged my nails down his back and climaxed. I felt his lips on my forehead and he moaned, holding me in both arms so that my head rested in his palms. He kissed me for a bit and I couldn't believe what had just happened. I couldn't believe how relieved I felt, either, having denied for so long that I wanted Draco as much as he'd wanted me…

He fell asleep again right at my side, but I couldn't sleep after that. I got up carefully, stepping onto the cold floor, but there was something under my feet. When I looked closer, I found it to be my underwear, which were now torn in half. My heart kept jumping as I walked into the bathroom, still unable to believe anything…


	17. Chapter 17

Song inspiration: Thrown Away - VAST

_It feels like chasing shadows in the night..._

I came out of the bathroom and Draco was still asleep. I went to the curtain that was open slightly and closed it, leaving the room in darkness. There was a pleasant scent in the air as I walked back over to the bed, a sweet scent, something I couldn't quite name. I quietly slipped in beside Draco and just looked at him for a bit. There seemed to be more colour in his face, like a soft glow that hadn't ever been there before. I ran my thumb over his bottom lip gently, the rosiness almost like blood. I went back to sleep at last. I don't know how long I slept. When I awoke again, Draco was still asleep.

There was what appeared to be a circle on the front of his shoulder, somewhat near the clavicle. I looked closer at the circle to find that it was actually a snake devouring itself. I circled it mindlessly with my finger.

"Ouroboros."

I looked to see that Draco was wide awake. I wondered how long he'd been watching me.

"It was...something I had to get as part of the fraternity I was in when I went to school in Alaska. It was more of a brotherhood. I couldn't turn them to join the cause...it really felt like a part of me died when I put them to death," he said, placing his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. _Alaska_, I thought.

"But Javi. You met him there; you didn't kill him. He's the closest thing to a brother you've ever had. Where has he been, speaking of?"

Draco's eyebrows rose nearly off his face and he sat up. I heard what sounded like a scoff or disappointed sigh.

"Draco?" I asked. He spared me a quick glare before pulling his boxers on and standing up.

"Draco, what's the matter with you?" I asked him. He ignored me and started round the bed. I started feeling angry and got up to block his path before he could reach the bathroom.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded. Draco shoved me ruthlessly against the bed and glowered down at me.

"We've _only _just _barely _consummated this shit of a marriage, and as soon as I open my bloody eyes, you want to talk about another man! I don't want to hear you say that man's name _ever again_ or so help me, Angelina," Draco yelled. He held his hand up swiftly as if to strike me, and I closed my eyes but I never felt the blow. Instead I heard the bathroom door slam, followed by a shattering noise, which I knew to be the mirror, and Draco screaming angrily, the sound genuinely frightening me. I got dressed in a hurry and rushed out of the room. I ran outside, not knowing where the devil I was going. The next thing I knew, I was kneeling where I'd fallen in front of a large stone fountain, the tears on my cheeks damn near freezing in the cold as they fell. I stayed there, the sun intermittently peaking down at me. I heard steps and turned, standing. At first glance I thought it was Draco, but I looked closer to recognize Daemon approaching me.

"You're crying. It is a sad time...poor uncle Lucius. The healers say it was too much stress on a fragile heart. Why are you out here alone?" He asked me. I wiped my eyes.

"You and Draco missed lunch," Daemon added.

"We weren't hungry," I lied. Daemon began to circle me slowly with this curious look on his face.

"You wouldn't make a good Death Eater. No, you seem too...sympathetic. Perhaps weak hearted. Why and how did Draco choose you?" As Daemon got closer I realized that I was at a loss for words.

"I heard it through the grape vine...well, Pansy, really, that you don't even love Draco. Why did you marry him, Johnson? Money? His looks?" Daemon carried that coldness with him that I knew to be common amongst Death Eaters.

"Hmm, Draco always _was_ a softie deep down. He keeps up that cold, ruthless demeanor to save his image," Daemon laughed, "Draco is good at projecting his sorrow as rage. He loves taking his feelings out on others. It's a..coping mechanism, if you will. Why, I remember him scraping his knee one summer, right where you're standing, in an attempt to catch one of the fish we wanted to play with. He cried his arse off in front of his mummy, but stopped as soon as I brought my friends over to see what had happened. He kills a lot these days, but I swear I've caught him sobbing when he thought no one was looking."

"Daemon," growled Draco and Daemon turned to find an angry looking Draco moving quickly towards us.

"Once you're done accosting my wife, we need you in the parlour to go over ceremony preparations."

"Accosting? I was doing no such _thing_! Relax, cousin. I was just trying to acquaint myself with our newest family member." Draco frowned, not looking at me at all as he grabbed Daemon's shoulder, who muttered that he was perfectly capable of following without being manhandled. I went slowly after them, stopping in the doorway where the rest of Draco's cousins and his mother were making plans. I quietly stepped away and explored the house. I went into the dining room and shortly a house elf brought me something to eat. I wasn't happy about the fight Draco and I had. We were so close, for a moment, it seemed. I found myself desperately hoping Draco hadn't hurt or killed Javi. I wouldn't have been happy about that, but Draco seemed to be the jealous type, despite the fact that nothing had ever even happened between Javier and I. I'd only been asking about him because I remembered Javier telling me that he met Draco in Alaska. Something so minor had set Draco off. He was often like a bomb waiting to go off when least expected. I was sitting there with my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Taken by surprise, I looked up into Narcissa's face.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked me. I nodded, and then Pansy appeared, accompanied by the few Death Eaters who had helped me with my wedding arrangements. I stood and they each hugged me, offering their condolences. I was probably the only one who noticed Pansy's scowl when she hugged me. When she backed away, I saw Draco standing there. Pansy turned to him instantly.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically, hugging him for what I thought was far too long. When finally she stopped, Draco asked her about something, and I was sure it had to do with the little recruiting missions he and the other young Death Eaters were always on. Pansy closed her eyes a moment, as if she couldn't believe that he was asking about such matters at a time like this.

"Draco, this is hardly the time to focus on things like that–"

"I asked you a question, Pansy," said Draco impatiently.

"It's not going so well," she admitted.

"I thought four months would be long enough to recruit from my sorority, but I'm not sure how to breach the idea without over-exposure."

"Four months is long enough; you either found somebody or you haven't," Draco added. Pansy nodded obediently and I fought the urge to laugh at her.

"Mother," Draco said. I felt Narcissa at my side again.

"Come, Angelina. We need to find you something to wear for the wake."

I followed Narcissa and Draco's female cousins to Twilfit and Tatting's. I was beginning to think that the Malfoys used _any_ excuse to buy new and expensive attire. I couldn't have complained, though, about the new gorgeous black dress I was fitted for. Afterwards Narcissa took us all to eat at the most lavish restaurant in Diagon Alley. I got to know the family a bit. The women seemed a lot less cruel, although profoundly stuck up at the same time. By the time we got back to the manor it was sundown. I said I was tired and wanted to rest, so I excused myself. I ran into Daemon trying to find my way to the room where Draco and I were staying. I backed up after bumping into Daemon. He simply gazed down at me in confusion.

"Where are you running to, Angel?" He grinned. I cocked a brow.

"Excuse me, Daemon," I said. Pansy stepped out from behind him, frowning when she saw me.

"You imposter," she spat, eying me up and down.

"Go to hell, Parkinson. I'm in no mood for your games," I said, starting around her. She blocked my path.

"How dare you call yourself a Malfoy? We _both_ know you're only after Draco's inheritance. I bet you're responsible for Lucius's death, and you think you can do the same to Draco, take everything he owns."

"Bitch, you don't want to piss me off. You're insane. Now move," I said, trying to maintain my calmness. Pansy shoved me, and that was the final straw. I drew my wand.

"Whoa, ladies, let's put the wands away and handle this like mature–"

"Quiet, Daemon! I've been waiting too long for this," Pansy said, pushing him aside. I tried to disarm her and she deflected it.

"You daft bimbo," I said, throwing a freezing hex at her and she dodged, thus my spell hit the wall and frosted the stone there, which cracked a bit. Pansy was about to hit me when I heard Narcissa calling me. Pansy quickly put her wand away and I slowly backed away until I was around the corner. Then I turned my back and followed the sound of Narcissa's voice. I found her in a study by the fireplace with a crystal glass of what I assumed to be firewhiskey.

"I'm sorry. I apologize for looking like such a mess," she said sighing. The only light in the room was coming from the fireplace.

"Draco sent me a message. He didn't want you to be upset...I've _told_ him to stop working at such a time, but he said it was urgent, that Pansy needed his help to do something. He won't be back until very late, possibly even tomorrow."

"You said Pansy needed him? That's funny, because I was just talking to her in the corridor."

Narcissa looked confused for a moment and I assumed all that whiskey was going to her head.

"Perhaps she was looking for him." Narcissa walked over to a great armchair and sat.

"Come, dear. You can sit with me and talk, if you'd like."

"Actually, I was on my way to bed, if you'll excuse me. Good night," I said, but by the time I was finished talking, Narcissa had passed out. I kept my wand at hand and lit it as I found my way to the room I'd been looking for. I got ready for bed slowly, and I knew I was really waiting up for Draco. The mirror was whole, and I guessed that Draco had fixed it. When I emerged from the bathroom, no one was in the room, as I'd expected. I got dressed and lay down, hoping that all of my friends and family were okay...

I woke up a bit later to the sound of the shower on. The door was open a bit and I knew Draco had come back. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, and as I stepped towards the shower, I noticed Draco's clothes on the floor. There was blood all over them. I gasped and pushed them aside with my foot.

"Draco?"

I pulled the curtain back slowly to find Draco standing there, one hand resting against the wall, just letting the water drip down his body. He turned slowly, seeming not to have noticed me. As steam billowed out of the shower, I could start to see his body. There were scratches on his lower back, as if somebody had been clawing at him. Sleepy as I was, I tried to remember if I had done that to Draco the previous night. The scratches looked rather intense and fresh.

"What you doing?" Draco barked, his eyes wide as though he were surprised to see me. I glanced at Draco's clothes on the floor.

"Whose blood is that?" I asked slowly. I felt his wet hand pull mine off the curtain.

"Go to sleep," he ordered, closing the curtain and disappearing. Though he was a bit scratched, I knew all the blood on Draco's clothes wasn't his.

_Let me in, because I'm out. I know that I am someone no one said I was..._


	18. Chapter 18

Draco came to bed by the time I was nearly asleep again. I pretended to be asleep. I knew he wasn't going to tell me about the blood on his clothes. I knew he had been somewhere, done something. He had turned his lamp on for a bit, and I felt the depression of his weight in the bed. I felt as though he were looking at me and I knew that he was. Draco sighed somewhat shakily and shifted. I finally opened my eyes and found that he had his head in both hands. He looked stressed. I looked closer and could see what looked like bruises on his chest, as if someone had hit him. I wondered where he had been. I only knew what Narcissa told me earlier. _Draco is good at projecting his sorrow as rage. He loves taking his feelings out on others…_ Daemon's voice echoed in my thoughts. My mind began to race with all these horrible thoughts and I just stared at Draco's chest. There appeared to be little scratches there, too. Someone was fighting him, it looked like. Draco brushed his hair back from his face, and finally saw that I was awake. He turned off the light hurriedly.

"What is going on, Draco?" I asked. He didn't answer me, but laid down and turned his back to me. My eyes adjusted in the light, and I could see the scratches on his back.

"Draco, will you please talk to me?" I asked. He did not respond. I sat up. I slowly reached for him and touched his back.

"Dra—"

He shot up.

"_Don't_," he barked warningly.

"The wake is in the morning. I can't afford to look like rubbish, now stop asking questions and go to sleep," he hissed. He made sure to be as far away from me as possible without falling out of the bed. I lay down, but couldn't stop looking at Draco, wondering what had happened, until I fell asleep thinking about it…I felt cold hands on my arms and gasped awake.

"Get up," Draco said plainly, walking away from the bed and into the bathroom. I heard the shower run and rubbed my arms where he had touched me. It was as if he was the walking dead again. He was cold again. I stood and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was rinsing my mouth when the water stopped and I heard Draco step out. He did not even seem to notice that I was there as he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. It must have been around nine in the morning. The sun streamed through the window. I noticed that there were no clothes on the floor, let alone blood. Draco had removed the evidence. His pale hand came into view as he reached for his toothbrush and proceeded to brush his teeth. His presence was chilly, despite the steam from the shower that lingered. I waited for him to leave the room. He rinsed his mouth clean, but reached for his razor and started to shave. The steam in the mirror had disappeared and he could see my reflection through it. He paused and turned his head.

"Take a shower and get dressed," he said impatiently, wondering why I was just standing there.

"I was waiting for you to leave," I said. Draco turned around, lowering his razor.

"I _said_, 'take a shower and get dressed,'" he said calmly, but in a way that was threatening and I knew it.

"Will you kindly leave?" I asked, trying to remain calm. Draco's lips tightened into frustration.

"Do as I say," he said, taking a step towards me. He waited, and I waited. Draco put his razor down on the sink and took another step towards me, glaring now. I pulled my panties down from under my nightgown and he stopped. He watched me as I started to unbutton my gown.

"Can you _please_ turn around?" I asked honestly, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Draco took another step and I kept unbuttoning the gown. He stopped about two feet from me. I took the gown off and Draco did not remove his eyes from me. My heart pounded and I hurried into the shower, not bothering to turn it on and let it run hot first. He had succeeded in making me feel uncomfortable. He was angry, and I knew it had to be because of what I'd said when we were in bed. On top of that, he was upset about his father. I felt that I was walking on eggshells with him. I couldn't have said anything without him blowing up at me. When I finished showering, Draco was no longer in the bathroom. He wasn't even in the bedroom when I came out. I felt a sense of relief and put my clothes on, the beautiful dress from the day before. Lucius's wake was not very long. The funeral was held later that night in a separate part of the manor I hadn't seen before. It was beautiful, despite the fact that I was surrounded by Death Eaters. Draco kept his eyes closed during the ceremony, and Narcissa looked on with teary eyes and a stone face, nearly void of expression. It came to my attention that this family had a difficult time expressing their emotions. Draco beside me was breathing unevenly. It sounded more like he was angry than sad. I didn't know whether I should lean my head on his shoulder or hold his hand, so I didn't touch him at all. When the funeral was over and everyone had left, Narcissa disappeared to her bedroom, perhaps to cry in peace. Draco was sitting in a chair in our room, staring out the window at the moon. He hadn't left his seat in the thirty minutes that I watched him there. After an hour, I knew something was wrong. I walked up to him carefully, but before I said anything or touched him, he spoke.

"Don't," he said.

"Don't what?" I asked.

"Don't do whatever it is you're about to do. Run. Go away. Go back to your life, like you've wanted all this time. Don't ever come back," he said. He spoke with a flat tone. I stepped around where I could see his face. He didn't look at me. He kept staring out the window.

"Draco, Pansy attacked me," I said. He looked at me then.

"When you weren't here, last night. She attacked me," I said.

"Don't lie to me. I was with her, in the States taking care of something," he said. I shook my head.

"I know you're angry with me, but I'm not lying, Draco. Why would I lie about that? She _was_ here, and she tried to hurt me." Draco stood up, narrowing his eyes.

"She's jealous. She wants to be with you. Don't pretend you don't know this," I said, crossing my arms.

"So? What's it to you? It's not like you love me or something," Draco said argumentatively. I felt a pang in my heart when he said that. It was almost as if he'd said it to get some sort of reaction out of me.

"Do you want her?" I asked him. Draco looked surprised.

I sighed deeply, "I really hated you at first, Draco. I didn't want to be with you because of what you _do_. The things you do, they're terrible. I couldn't be with you because of it."

"But you've been with me _now_. What does it change?" he asked me. I was crying then.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked honestly. His face softened and he just looked at me. I had finally fallen for him, and I knew it deep down.

"You kill shamelessly. You're a murderer, Draco. You purposefully inflict pain on others—on innocents."

"I know what I am. I know what I've done," he said.

"You know what Pansy said? She thinks that I somehow offed you father, so you'd inherit his wealth. She thinks I'm going to try and kill you, too, so I can take everything you own." This information struck a nerve. Draco was furious.

"It's what she told me, Draco," I said. He grabbed my head violently in both hands and I nearly screamed. He just looked deeply at me to see that I was telling the truth. His cold thumbs wiped my tears away. And then he let me go.

"Draco, did something happen when you were with Pansy?" I asked cautiously.

"Did something happen to you?" I asked, wondering about the bruises on his chest and the scratches on his back.

"No. But I did things…you don't want to know," he said, not looking at me. I felt scared for a moment.

"No. I want to know," I said, walking around him so he was facing me again. He looked down at me gravely.

"I hurt some people. That's all you need to know."

"Please tell me," I whispered, reaching for his face. He leant away at first, but then let me touch his cheek.

"I was helping Pansy kill her sorority. They would not accept the cause," he said. I looked up into his icy eyes.

"I'm sorry about your father," I said quietly. Draco looked away with a hardened expression.

"Did you want me, or were you just taking pity on me?" he asked, looking back down at me.

"What?" I asked. He grabbed my wrist with a cold hand, and his gaze wandered over to the bed. I glanced behind me to see where he was looking.

"Did you _want_ me? Or did you just feel sorry for me?" he asked desperately. I felt my skin heat up, remembering Draco's weight on my body.

"Just tell me, damn it, Angelina," he said, squeezing my wrist a bit.

"Tell me what you did first," I said, trying to elicit more information from him, "What happened to you? Why are you all bruised up?"

He narrowed his eyes, waiting for a response from me.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"I want to know what happened to you," I demanded. Draco gave up and walked around me. He wasn't going to tell me where those bruises came from.

"Was it Pansy?" I asked.

"No," he said, walking to the door and leaving the room before I could ask him another question. I waited in the room a while, and seriously considered leaving, but I knew that if I did, I would only be bringing danger to the rest of my world, and I couldn't have allowed that. I stepped out into the hall, lighting the lights and torches as I made my way around. I didn't know where Draco had gone, but I was determined to find him and finish our conversation. I walked through the dining hall and it was empty. The place was somewhat scary in its silence. There were no more guests. I finally heard a piano somewhere nearby. It was playing that sad familiar tune, and I imagined Draco's fingers on the keys. I finally found the room and could see Draco sitting at the bench, his back to me, bathed in moonlight. I lit my wand. He did not stop playing as I approached. I stood behind him, not too near, and not too far.

"Draco," I said after a while. He sighed and kept playing.

"Draco," I said again.

"_Go away_," Draco said, pausing before continuing his melancholy melody. It was beautiful.

"Malfoy," I said a bit irritated. I felt frustrated.

"What are you _still_ doing here?" Draco asked uninterestedly. I wasn't going to let him run me off. I put my wand inside my robes and firmly pulled Draco's shoulder so that he was forced to turn round. He looked up at me with wide eyes and glared, flabbergasted that I had the nerve to do this. He stood up suddenly and pushed me to the floor. He pointed his wand at me, all this rage igniting his pale face. Had the moon not been shining so brightly, I wouldn't have seen him retrieve his wand. I was panicked for a moment when I remembered that he couldn't have done a thing to me if he'd wanted. I was protected due to the fact that we were magically bound. Draco wasn't going to do anything, anyway, I soon realized, as he dropped his hand and just stared at me.

"You're not really this angry man," I said, getting up slowly, "stop pushing me away, after _all_ this time you've been trying to get closer to me," I said. Draco stepped towards me threateningly.

"You have no _idea_ what I've been through as a Death Eater. You have _no bloody idea what I've done_!"

"Yet you can sleep at night," I said, finding my back pressed against the wall. Draco slammed his hands against the wall, trapping me. He was angry, alright, but I finally understood this to be the ruse for his pain.

"I should kill you right now," he said, wrapping his hands around my neck. I winced slightly when his fingers pressed my throat rather roughly, his thumbs pressuring my windpipe.

"You shouldn't have messed with me," Draco said quietly, "I could snap your fragile little neck with the flick of my wrist. You have no _idea _how easily I could kill you," he said through gritted teeth.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I choked. Draco closed his eyes, as if contemplating this.

"You were wrong. I couldn't bring myself to say it," I said, placing my hands on Draco's wrists. He squeezed my neck a bit tighter and looked at me.

"I love you, Draco," I said, feeling a hot tear drop down my cheek. It touched his skin, and I knew it, because he flinched, as if it burned him, and his grip loosened until he was no longer squeezing my throat.

"I do," I said, crying more. Draco stared at the little heated drops on his skin, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"No you don't. Stop talking shit," he spat, but he began to look quite vulnerable.

"I love you," I said again.

"No you don't," Draco yelled squeezing my throat again and slamming my head against the wall.

"That's why I'm still here," I said. I would have let him choke me to death if he'd wanted to, but he wasn't going to. His eyes filled up with clear tears this time, and they poured out. I found myself engulfed in his coldness and his face in my chest where he held me on the floor, weeping genuinely. He cried unlike I'd ever heard him do before. It was a very pained sound, which caused my heart to ache. I wrapped my arms around him and he let it all go. I believe we sat there all night, as when I awoke, I was leaning against a love seat and the sun was shining in on us, Draco's head against my stomach, his hands on my legs where he was asleep on the floor. I gasped at the figure partially occluding the light coming in on us.

"I knew it," said Daemon in a sly manner, approaching so that I could see his face in the light. Draco sat bolt upright out of his sleep, pulling his wand out and looking around frantically.

"Oh, it's just you," he said, putting his wand away.

"You're weaker than I thought, cousin," Daemon said, examining Draco's tear-stained face. Draco squinted in the light, covering his eyes. Had Daemon been hiding in the shadows, watching us? Draco stood up, pulling me with him.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Go home. The funeral is long over," Draco spat, getting in front of me so I could no longer see Daemon.

"You were never planning on making her a Death Eater, were you? She doesn't even want to be one."

"Shut up," Draco said warningly. Daemon gasped.

"Merlin's beard, I was right! You're a traitor, aren't you, Draco? You've let her rub you the wrong way."

"Shut _up_," Draco said, charging at Daemon, who hit him with a spell. Draco went crashing back into the wall, and slid down it. I screamed, reaching for my wand in time to stupefy Daemon. Draco was unconscious on the floor. I approached Daemon and cast a spell that bound him in chains before tending to Draco. I pulled him up and he opened his eyes.

"Draco," I said.

He knew what I knew, that Daemon knew I wasn't planning on becoming a Death Eater.

"How did he find out?" Draco asked me angrily.

"I don't know!" I said honestly. Draco got up and looked at me and then his cousin lying stupefied on the floor.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" I asked. Draco shook his head in a displeased manner.

"This isn't the first time I've had to do this, Daemon," he said speaking directly to his cousin.

"You can't keep your bloody nose out of my business, can you? Obliterate."


	19. Chapter 19

So long, spring break…

Draco unbound Daemon with a flick of his wand and Daemon stood up, dazed.  
"All you can recall is the wake and the funeral. You _did not_ do anything else here in the past week, nor do you find anything suspicious about my wife. Now you're going home, and you won't inquire about Angelina, or question her feasance as a Malfoy."  
Draco flicked his wand again and Daemon snapped out of his daze.  
"Oh, cousin, again I apologize for your loss. If only the family could have been brought together under pleasanter circumstances." Daemon hugged Draco, and then approached me, smiling. Draco watched his cousin as he kissed my hand, wishing me a good day before disapparating. Draco sighed.  
"...You've wiped his memory before?" I asked. Draco rolled his eyes.  
"More times than I can count."  
"You should be worried about Pansy," I said, "She's probably the one who raised his suspicion in the first place."  
Draco approached me, and just stood there looking down at me. I wasn't sure what to do, but then I found myself backed up again, Draco's arms gently around my middle.  
"Were you just saying that because you thought I was going to kill you?" He asked, his eyes scanning my face for an answer.  
"You wouldn't have, and you know it, Draco. Or I wouldn't still be standing—"  
"I can't always control myself," he said darkly, "I almost..." He trailed off, fixated on my gaze.  
"Did you mean it?" He asked very quietly, though no one else was around to hear aside from us. There was a difficult moment of silence. Draco's grip around my waist tightened.  
"I love you, Draco," I said, truthfully. He closed his eyes as I said it, his chest dropping and his forehead resting atop my head. I thought he might cry again, but I heard him say my name quietly.  
"Draco?" came Narcissa's voice, and Draco's head whipped up in the direction from which it came. She was standing in the doorway. I wondered how long she had been watching us.  
"I'm sorry. I hope I'm not intruding," she began, placing her hand over her chest.  
"I thought you had gone," Narcissa explained. Draco let go of me and started towards her.  
"Of course not, mother. I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye...are you alright?" He asked. She embraced him for a moment.

"Why don't we have breakfast, as a family?" she asked.

"Of course, mother," Draco said, following her out of the room. I followed after Draco. We ate in silence. Narcissa looked like she hadn't slept. She smiled at me without teeth when she found that I was looking at her.

"Draco," she said in a sleepy sounding voice.

"Mother," he said.

"When does Angelina want to take her initiation?"

Draco dropped his fork and it clanged against his plate rather loudly. I paused. Draco looked at me.

"Mum…we've only just buried father. Why rush into anything?" Draco responded gently. Narcissa cleared her throat, "Well, I suppose. Where are my manners? I should have asked you directly, dear," she said, addressing me. Draco looked from me to his mother and back again.

"You're not ill again, are you? We wouldn't want you to be sick at a time like that. It would make the memory less pleasant," she said, grinning.

"I—"

"I don't think this is the time to talk about it, mum," Draco said, cutting me off. She didn't say another word, and looked out the window, staring into space a few times.

"Will you excuse us, mother?" Draco said after about ten minutes, stepping up from the table. He breezed past me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I took the cue to follow. Draco led me back to our room and closed the door, as if to make sure no one was possibly listening.

"You have to do this," he said, turning to me.

"What?" I asked. Draco sighed, pushing his hands through his hair.

"I can't keep making up excuses. You _have to_," he said. I shook my head. Draco grabbed my shoulders and moved me back until I was sitting on the bed. Then he knelt in front of me, his cool hands on my knees. He was looking up into my eyes.

"I can't protect you," he whispered, "You have to become a Death Eater. If you don't, you might as well be on the run, and they _will_ find you."

"So? Stop them. Tell _them _I'm not interested in killing Muggles," I said, getting a bit angry. Draco closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You're as stubborn as I am, but I'm serious," he said, looking up at me again.

"I won't be able to save you if they suspect you're not on our side."

"Just tell your friends I'm on _no one's side_! Draco—"

"_I'm not playing, Angelina_," he said through gritted teeth, grabbing my face so that my lips closed. I began to cry. I felt trapped. I had just begun to see Draco's vulnerable side, and something had changed about him. His tears were no longer black. Perhaps I could have convinced him to stop what he was doing, renounce what he was.

"I'm…I know it's hard to believe, but I _care_ what happens to you…Angelina, if you don't do this, then I'll be forced to fight against a _multitude_ of followers—who have more power in collection than I alone possess. If it is suspected that I am not leading them toward the cause, there'll be mutiny—"

"Draco—"

"And they will _kill_ us both, and you won't ever see anyone or anything you love again," he said sinisterly, although I knew he was just telling me the truth.

"In a way, you could be a queen. Just think of it; _my_ queen. You'd have more power at your fingertips than you _ever_ possessed."

"I don't want to," I sobbed. Draco's expression softened and he caressed my face.

"I know, but there's no other way," he said.

"There_ always is_," I pleaded.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"I _can't_ do this. Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?" I asked, trying to stand. Draco forced me back down and his hands were gripping my waist.

"_Listen to me_," he said with some frustration, "You have to do this. There's no other way. Have you heard anything I just told you?"

"I don't want to kill. I don't want to be evil. I don't want anything to do with dark magic!"

Draco sighed.

"You won't ever have to lay a finger on anyone—that's what subordinates are for. You command them. There will be no blood on your hands."

"You're right, there won't be, because I'm not going to do it! You said I had to be willing, remember?"

"…Don't make me do something I'd regret," Draco said, standing up and towering over me.

"Was that supposed to be a threat? You couldn't force me to do anything if you wanted to. You can't even use magic on me," I said.

"Your parents…they visit your grave quite frequently. It's upsetting to see them there, still believing that lie. Even the Weasley—"

"_Don't you dare_ use people to threaten me," I said, standing up and pushing Draco back slightly.

"To think that I thought I was falling in love with _you_."

Draco backhanded me hard enough that I fell back against the bed.

"I don't want anything to happen to you!" he screamed. I didn't even turn to look at him, but I knew from his voice that he was starting to cry.

"I was hoping you could save me. You've already made me more human, like I used to be…but it no longer matters. There's more against us than we could _ever attempt_ to battle. This isn't about hurting people anymore, Angelina. It's about staying _alive_. Don't you get that?" He asked me, and I was met with his watery eyes. His hands were tightly gripping my wrists as he forced me to look at him. I tried to look away, but the tears falling out of Draco's eyes were clear, they were true.

"I love you," he said, "And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you."

I was no longer sure what else to say. Draco let me go and walked out of the room. I wept there for a bit. I heard a familiar _snap_ sound and looked up slowly from the bed. I saw a house elf holding a cat and sat up.

"I thought I heard Mrs. crying, and thought to bring her kitty she told me to take care of," said Lilac. I gasped slightly. Grayson hopped out of her arms and jumped over on the bed to greet me. He looked as healthy as ever. I was pleasantly surprised. The house elf handed me some tissues. I patted the spot on the bed and she hesitated, then sat up there beside me, twiddling her thumbs unsurely. I hugged her. She was still a moment, and then returned my embrace. It was odd, hugging a house elf. It was something I'd never done before. Grayson mewed at me for attention. I noted his collar, and an idea popped into my head. A very extreme idea, one that I knew had to be carried out as quickly as possible. I pulled out my wand and fashioned a piece of parchment and a quill. I wrote a note rather quickly and messily to explain all that had happened in the past few months, and that I wasn't really dead. It took me almost ten minutes to do all of this, Lilac watching me curiously, petting Grayson who kept getting in my lap. I pointed my wand at the note and caused it to shrink. I then tucked it gingerly under Grayson's collar. I told Lilac to take him to a friend's, giving the address I knew to be Fred and George's flat above their shop. I told her to make sure that George received Grayson and the note, and without question, she picked him up and disapparated, and just in time, as Draco returned with a glass of something. He looked over at me and I watched him make his way to the dresser where he sat the glass and looked out the window, thinking. I knew he was drinking. I just sat there and watched him for a while.

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry," he finally said lowly. "I'm sorry to have lost my patience." He hadn't turned around. I went into the bathroom and closed the door, shedding my clothes and stepping into the shower. I was cold, and it was nice for the hot water to touch my skin. I wasn't in the shower for more than ten minutes before I felt an unpleasantly cold sensation. I turned the water up further, but then felt Draco's presence behind me. I didn't turn around or open my eyes to acknowledge that he was there. I felt something touch my shoulder, and then my left hip. Draco's lips and hands were touching me.

"I'm sorry," he said into my ear where I'd knelt my head to the side. I felt his chest at my back and fought the urge to lean into it, despite how cool it was. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and was cool in comparison to the water. I smelled wine on his breath as he kissed my shoulder again, waiting for me to pay him notice. I turned around and Draco immediately pressed his lips to mine, swallowing my breath and forcing my mouth open. It was a good kiss and sent shivers through my body. Draco pressed me against the wall. The taste in his mouth was sweet and intoxicating, but I wasn't going to forgive him that easily. I pressed against his abdomen to make him move back and he winced audibly, as though I'd hurt him. I looked at his chest, where the scratches I'd seen before were still present. I placed my hands there, moving my fingers gently over what looked like bruises, as if someone had been beating his chest.

"What is this? …who did this to you?" I asked. Draco pressed me back against the wall and my hands slipped down his abdomen, where there were more scratches, fitting the way my hands fell so perfectly that I knew I was in the position from which he must have gotten them.

"Who did this?" I asked again.

"It's−it's fine," Draco said, trying to brush it off. I shook my head, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. I wiped my eyes so I could see, and make sure I wasn't just imagining things. I looked up at Draco. He leant in to kiss me again.

"No, I'm done," I said, moving abruptly and causing him to let go of me. He stayed facing the wall as I pulled the curtain back, stepped out, and pulled it closed once more. There was no doubt in my mind then that those little wounds were self defense markings, made by someone that Draco had attacked. There was no other explanation.


	20. Chapter 20

I find that I write best when I'm supposed to be doing other things…

I got dressed and Lilac appeared, "I brought master Weasley Mrs. kitten," she said, beaming up at me.

"Thank you," I said, reaching down and holding her small hand.

"Lilac never met such a nice Malfoy," she said. Draco stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and Lilac looked over at him. He just looked at the elf emptily and proceeded to the bureau to get some clothes. He then walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. For a moment I was nervous that his suspicion would have been aroused, but luckily he seemed to think nothing of it.

"Thank you," I said to Lilac, "Note that you're allowed to leave the house whenever you like," I added.

"Just call when you need me," she said before disapparating. I sat upon the bed with a sigh, and lay back, my neck sore from having leant against that seat on the floor all night. I closed my eyes and Draco came out of the bathroom again. I heard him walk to the closet and go through it. He sighed, and then it was quiet. Draco sat down on the bed.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked. I opened my eyes.

"I'm not sure," I said honestly. Draco wasn't wearing a shirt. I could see his chest, which no longer had the scratches and bruises. He had taken one of the healing potions that was in the mirror cabinet in the bathroom. I stared at the unscathed skin.

"Why don't you just tell me what happened?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I knew the story.

"It wouldn't make you happy," he said simply. I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"What is it?"

"You care whether I'm happy?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this. But I figure since I did..."

Draco stopped talking when I touched his face. I wasn't sure why, but I'd felt compelled to touch it. He was radiant in the sunlight, like a sculpture.

"So tell me what happened. I want to know."

Draco turned his head and sighed, the wine still faintly present on his breath.

"You'd think me a monster," he warned.

"You don't have to be one, Draco."

He clutched my wrist and took my hand in both of his. He moved closer to me.

"I'd rather not tell you, Angelina. I'm sorry, but I don't think discussing some things with you is in my best interest—or yours. I only wish to leave my work where it is. Please, let's not invite it here," he explained, his eyes scanning the magnificently lush quilt beneath us. I gave it up; I wasn't going to make Draco say anything.

"I'm sorry," he said again. I played with the bracelet on my wrist, claiming my hand back from Draco.

"What did Lilac want?" Draco asked. My heart skipped a beat.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask her what I might eat for dinner," I said, lying easily. Draco grasped my chin and looked at my face. My heart skipped another beat, but he did not know me well enough to tell that I was lying, I thought. He cocked a brow.

"We've just made up. I'm not going to fight with you, but I _will_ find out," he said. I was uneasy then, but I didn't let it show.

"I'm surprised you thought I couldn't tell when my own wife lies to me," he said, his eyes widening. I shook my head and Draco's grip on my chin tightened.

"Don't lie further, Angelina."

"I didn't say anything, Draco."

"You don't _have_ to tell me anything. It's all over you, the fear of me finding whatever it is you're hiding. I can smell it. You didn't honestly think they were called Death Eaters for no reason?"

I looked away. Draco sighed.

"I guess it's only fair, since I wouldn't tell you what I've done."

"Are we going home?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No. Not for a while. I'm not leaving mother here so soon."

Clearly Draco was capable of having feelings, I couldn't have denied that. But he could be very...unpredictable, touchy feely one minute, discerning and cunning the next.

"What about the horses?" I asked.

"They're well protected and taken care of," he said, and I was relieved, thinking that Javi must have been perfectly fine, yet I didn't dare to say his name around Draco. The afternoon sun was really hitting Draco's paleness. For a minute, I wished I had a camera or something to capture him. He looked beautiful. I reached out and touched his face again. He watched me do this. Draco squinted in the sunlight. I stood up from the bed.

"Will you show me around the manor? I nearly never find this room when I look for it once I've left," I explained. Draco got up and went to the closet to put on a fresh dress shirt. He opened the door and let me walk out first. He grabbed my hand and I felt that breezy feeling. He had materialized to the top floor of the house.

"I figure why not start up here and work our way down," he said. I recognized the hospital like place he'd taken me before.

"We never go to St. Mungo's. Hospitals are filthy. The healers come to us," he said. I followed Draco down some stairs, and as he showed me around, I began to realize that he must have had a lonely childhood, in this big house playing alone. No wonder he acted the way he did at times. He walked into a study, which had to be opened because the door was locked. Draco had opened it with some charm I hadn't seen before.

"This was my father's," he said, waiting somewhat inside the door as I walked in. There were tall shelves with books. One began to float down from the ceiling toward Draco. He waved his hand at it nonchalantly and it floated away to re-shelf itself.

"He spent a great many hours here, doing what, I know not...I was never allowed in here," he said, backing up into the doorframe. He just watched me go to the window, where the curtains opened and the sun came through, lighting the place up. The room gave me a chilling feeling.

"My mother was never allowed in here, either," Draco explained. I turned around to find that his arms were crossed. I made sure not to touch anything, rushing back to the door where Draco stood, waiting. He closed the door after me and locked it.

"Draco?" I said, grabbing his arm as he led me down more stairs. He stopped, looking down at me. He looked somber then.

"Come on, there's still more to see," he said, continuing. He didn't feel like talking about the room, or his father. I could tell. But he let me lace my fingers in his as he carried on. Draco showed me the indoor garden on the first floor. It was beautiful in there. A house elf was tending to the foreign plants, greeting us when he saw us. The flowers were colourful. I turned around to find Draco eying the roses, several of which, with a flourish of his hand, began to float gracefully. I watched them, the thorns falling away and disintegrating into thin air. This wandless magic was flawless, as a thornless flower pressed itself into my hand, petals showering me, while several others intertwined their stems, creating a wreath which started braiding itself around my forehead. Draco was watching me intently, the blood rushing to his cheeks. I let out my hands to catch some of the petals. Draco's lips turned up on the side. He stepped towards me and stopped.

"That was nice," I said.

"I have some things to attend to tonight," he said.

"Things? Like what?" I asked. Draco placed his hands on my waist.

"Leave us," he said.

"Master," said the house elf, disapparating.

"Initiations. For new Death Eaters," Draco explained.

"So you won't be here?" I asked.

"Yes. The light of the moon is necessary for the ceremony."

I sighed.

"I know it isn't what you want, but they're expecting you," Draco said.

"I'm going to have to say you're not ready to join the fold."

"So, you're not making me?"

Draco scanned me with his eyes and I saw a flicker of some sort in them.

"Remember, I can't make you do anything, and you must be willing for it to work." Draco leant down, pulling me up slowly.

"I can't make you," he said.

"I don't want you to do this anymore," I said.

"It's not something I can put off," he explained. I started pulling away and Draco sighed.

"But if you want to come with me..." I thought about it a minute.

"I will," I said. Draco looked at me in shock. He was about to say something when the house elf came back.

"Master Draco has guests in the parlour," he said. Draco turned around to acknowledge the elf. He looked back at me, but I stayed put, telling him to go on. Draco left the garden and the elf approached where I stood. It began to pick up all the petals that Draco had magicked around me.

"Oh, there's no need for you to do that," I said kindly, pulling out my wand and causing the petals to recollect as full roses and place themselves back where they came from, perfectly intact. The elf looked very surprised that I had done this, and bowed to me.

"Mrs. Malfoy," he said.

"There's no need for that, either," I said gently, stooping to the elf's height and placing my hand on his shoulder. He inspected me curiously with his big plate like eyes.

"Barmby has been serving the Malfoys for fifty years...no one has ever done his job for him. You're a very different Malfoy," the elf explained. I smiled.

"I'm no Malfoy at heart."

Barmby looked around as if to make sure Draco had left, before inching in close to me and snapping his fingers, producing one of the foreign, beautiful flowers and handing it to me. He smiled and I thanked him and took the flower.

"Barmby isn't supposed to give flowers to anyone, but Barmby likes you. You are very kind."

"It'll be our secret," I said, tucking the magnificent flower inside my dress where it was perfectly concealed. Barmby went back to tending the garden and I looked around at the flowers, admiring their exotic beauty. About five minutes had passed when I heard someone coming. Draco walked right up to me, this uneasy expression on his face. Shortly after him I could see Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Blaise was followed by Gregory Goyle, who looked surprised to see me. I was about to ask Draco what was wrong, but refrained. I had a feeling that Draco was not accustomed to displaying his vulnerability to any of his friends.

"There's been a bit of a change of plans," he said, "There's something we need to take care of."

"Angelina," said Goyle, making his way past Draco and towards me. Draco's expression changed immediately to one of indifference.

"It's good to see you're doing well, on your feet," he said, although he was looking at Draco while he spoke. Something told me he never bought Draco's constant lies regarding my absence from any Death Eater gatherings and activity.

"Yes," I said, faking it all the way.

"Will you be joining us tonight?" he asked, this scary evil smile lighting his face as he made eye contact with me.

"I just lost my father," I said, believing myself to be one of the best actresses I'd ever witnessed. I was careful to play on the illusion of emotion by explicitly _not_ adding "in-law" in reference to Lucius. Goyle's smile dropped and he took on a sympathetic gaze. Draco cocked his eyebrow, looking at Goyle, waiting for him to get out of our faces.

"I cannot say I'm in high spirits for any type of celebration. Draco has responsibilities to fulfill for a greater cause. I couldn't possibly try to intervene," I added. Goyle took my hand, apologizing for mine and Draco's loss. I was rather disturbed when he proceeded to kiss it chivalrously. Draco's eyes widened a bit and he looked as though he was trying to restrain himself from going stark mad at Goyle's motion. I then walked away towards an open archway that looked upon a great expanse of land. Draco asked Goyle to give him a minute, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. Draco smiled down at me without teeth. I surmised that I had performed well.

"You can't come tonight," he said, getting back to business.

"Why?" I asked. He glanced back at Blaise and Goyle, who were talking amongst themselves, Pansy staring over at us. That jealous bitch, but she smiled when she saw Draco turn around. Draco did not say why I couldn't go with him, but he looked back at me and pulled me in very close. He kissed me for a moment. It was once again a good kiss. My eyes were still closed when I felt it end.

"Don't wait up for me," Draco whispered. And I looked as he turned away slowly, and smiled in my mind when I saw Pansy's face. She was beyond jealous. I swore I could see the green in her aura. Draco started away, and Blaise asked him if everything was alright, Goyle following them. But Pansy stood there and glared at me.

Pansy approached me, and I drew my wand. Apparently, neither Blaise nor Goyle, and certainly not Draco, had realised she lagged behind. Pansy stopped, smiling at my wand and crossing her arms.

"I scare you, don't I, Johnson?"

"No, you disgust me."

Pansy glared.

"And I don't trust you."

"Well, Draco does. That's really _all_ that matters. What have you done to him?" She asked.

"What have _I_ done? I don't know if anyone filled you in, Parkinson, but Draco just lost his father. He hasn't exactly been the happiest," I said. Pansy looked a bit surprised at my defensiveness.

"'...Maybe I was wrong about you...but it doesn't change the fact that _you don't belong here_," Pansy said, "I don't remember you being a big supporter of pure-bloods."

"What _I'm_ not a big supporter of is Voldemort, or the Dark Arts," I said.

"Who said anything about Voldemort? He's long gone. We've taken over the show. This is about creating a better Wizarding World, like it was meant to be, free from contamination by Mudbloods," she spat, shuddering a bit.

"Think, Pansy," I said gravely, "ever heard of Adolf Hitler?" Her eyes widened and she was about to retort when Draco appeared in the doorway.

"Pansy," he spat impatiently. She turned round, looking apologetic.

"Are you trying to make us wait?" Draco asked. Pansy kept apologizing and walked towards Draco.

"Go on, then. Goyle is waiting for you," he said. She hurried off. Draco rushed over to me. His face was full of concern then.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Try keeping that bitch on a leash," I said, "she thinks she owns you." Draco paused for a second, and then laughed genuinely. I was taken aback, he'd never done this in front of me.

"I'm serious," I said. Draco calmed down.

"She's always had it out for any woman that takes an interest in me...it's a long story, but I promise, you have nothing to worry about," Draco said seriously, holding my waist.

"If anything, _I_ own _her_. She does what I say, when I say. She won't bother you again."

I nodded.

"Stop looking so worried," Draco said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

We looked into each other's eyes for a bit, and then I stood on my toes to kiss him. He held me tighter, responding intensely. I felt as if I were melting, Draco's hand gripping my hip, massaging it firmly with his thumb. His tongue was forceful and fought mine down with domination. I felt myself not wanting Draco to leave when he stopped, letting go of me, "I love you." He kissed me gently on the forehead and for once, I enjoyed the cool breeze that met me when Draco turned and walked away. I sat in the archway on a stone wall. My heart was sighing. I picked up a book that was sitting beside me. It looked rather old, as I opened it, turning the yellowing pages. It was a magical book on gardening. The images moved around with life. I pulled the flower Barmby had given me from the space between my chest where I'd hidden it in my dress. I placed it inside the book and took it with me. I started back to mine and Draco's room. When I got there, Lilac was waiting for me.

"Mr. George Weasley sent me with a message," she said. My jaw dropped. I'd almost forgotten about sending that note.

"What did he say?" I asked anxiously.

"He's going to try and get the ministry involved about this new Death Eater activity. He wants to know how to rescue you without raising suspicion," Lilac informed, approaching me. My eyes watered.

"He believes it all?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Mr. George Weasley wants to know if Angelina is okay. Has she been hurt?" Lilac went on, those marmoreal eyes glimmering up at me.

"I'm fine. Let him know that no serious harm has come to me...and tell him that Draco Malfoy is not an immediate threat," I finished. Lilac smiled and nodded before disapparating. She came back minutes later with more news from George, and this time Ron and Harry as well. I knew that things were about to start blowing up. Lilac told me that George had exclaimed, asking how the bloody hell Draco was not a threat, had I been brainwashed? I told Lilac to report back to them, explaining that Lucius was dead and that the Malfoys alone were harmless. Lilac went back and reported to George, Ron, and Harry, who then sent the elf back, asking why I couldn't just have her take me to them to safety. I responded that I _s_ safe, and that I wasn't going anywhere until things were safely sorted out. Lilac, beginning to look exhausted, reported to me that Ron had said these kinds of things were _never_ safely sorted out, and that everyone would be excited to hear that I was still alive and well. The conversation left off there for the time being. I knew that despite what I'd said, my friends were coming for me. Perhaps I was being foolish. If it had gotten to this point more than a month ago, I'd have left and gone back to my life without a second thought, but I didn't want to lose Draco. He was only beginning to show me who he really was, and I wasn't going to leave him to die. If Voldemort could be taken down, so could the following that remained of him. I had complete confidence that good would triumph...

I roamed the house aimlessly, anxiously playing out what was to come in my head. I started to have some doubt, and worried myself famished. I went to the dining room and sat there. A house elf immediately brought me something to eat. I was sitting there, chewing mindlessly, and then I just started crying. I thought about all my friends and family. I didn't want another war. I didn't want to lose more loved ones. Narcissa approached me, from what seemed out of nowhere. She leant over my chair with concerned eyes. I stood up, wiping them.

"You're worried about Draco?"

"I..."

"Dear," she said, grasping my hand.

"I know it's hard, but it's necessary. This magical world—_our world_—will be so much easier to live in when Muggles no longer threaten to wipe out magic by contaminating our bloodlines. There will be less need to fear risk of magic being exposed...think back to the witch trials, massacres all around the world, witches murdered, all for practicing magic. Is that the world you want you and Draco's children to grow up in?" Somehow I had managed to sit down again, Narcissa at the seat beside me. I had stopped crying because I wasn't sure what to say to her. It sounded like the plan was world domination. I felt a bit numb. All I knew was that Death Eaters had to be stopped. Narcissa called a house elf for tea and I soon found a hot cup of Earl Grey in my hands. The evening arrived, and I went to go take a hot shower. I was cold, and I just wanted to feel the heat of the water. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Draco was standing in front of the mirror, taking off his robes. I approached him, and he must have been pre-occupied mentally, because he looked surprised when he turned around and saw me. I was equally as surprised; he had what appeared to be some soot on his forehead, and I looked to find that his robes were singed, as if they had been partially burnt.

"Draco, what—"

"Something's gone wrong," he said "We've been discovered. I don't even _know_ who it was attacking and how they bloody knew where we would be, but someone knows. We couldn't even start the ceremony," he said. There was worry in his eyes, but he didn't sound like he cared much.

"…Why is it so important to you?" I asked quietly, not having meant to say this aloud.

"…It's what my father would have wanted me to do," Draco said, placing his robe over the chair. There was some soot and ash on his body, a hole having been wrought through his shirt.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching out to touch him. Draco grabbed my hand before I could touch him.

"You've just showered," he said.

"This is not what you want, Draco," I said, although it was meant to be a question. He sighed, looking down at his destroyed robes on the chair.

"It's what my father would have wanted me to—"

"But what do _you_ want?" I asked, finding his face in my hands and looking into his eyes. That vulnerability revealed itself once more, and was short lived.

"Don't worry. I've got this under control," Draco said reassuringly, before walking past me into the bathroom. In fact, he had no idea what I was worried about.


	21. Chapter 21

I was worried about how things would turn out. I got into bed and sat there, turning the lamp on, just thinking. Draco had no idea what he was about to get into, and I was waiting for it to all unfold. I tried to stop thinking so much and turned off the light. I heard the shower running in the bathroom and laid back in bed so that I could try to relax. I could see the night sky through the charmed ceiling, and thought of Hogwarts. For a moment, it felt like I was still a student, sleeping in the girl's dormitories. I started drifting off, and then felt something cool on my legs. I opened my eyes, having not quite been asleep, just dreary.

"Angelina…are you still awake?" Draco whispered very quietly. I started to sit up, finding him sitting in front of me beneath the quilt. I wondered what time it, was but all that I knew was that it was very late at night.

"Draco?" I couldn't quite see him at first, letting my eyes adjust, but I soon felt his hand meet my cheek, the other my lower back.

"What's going on?" I asked tiredly. I could finally see Draco's face. He looked a bit distraught.

"What's the matter?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder, which was bare and cool as his hands.

"Can you please promise me something?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking after tonight…I just need you to do as I say, in case something goes wrong, in case I don't make it."

"What?" I asked, "What are you talking about?"

His tone became very grave, "You know what I mean, Angelina. I need to know that if something happens to me, you'll be safe."

I looked at him, his face hopeful in a sad way. My heart started beating.

"But Draco, nothing's going to—"

"_Promise me_," he said, his hands gripping my waist then.

"Okay," I said

"Say it, say you'll do as I ask."

I nodded.

"_Tell me_," Draco pleaded.

"I'll do what you say, alright?" I said. I was honestly beginning to feel a bit irritated to have been disturbed. I had just set my mind at ease.

"Draco, what's wrong? What is it, really?"

He closed his eyes and I waited. When he looked at me again, he was much calmer.

"If I die, I want to go out knowing I tried to do right by you," he said. My heart was frantic again. I knew he was being serious.

"You're not going to die," I said, my voice cracking and I choked up a bit, "You don't know that." There was no way I could have known whether or not Draco would survive in the end.

"Shhh," he said comfortingly. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, wiping my eyes. He embraced me and I gasped at first, how cold his skin felt on my bare skin. It seemed that he was always colder when he came back to me, from doing whatever it was he'd been doing, from feeding off the pain of others. It should have turned me off, but there was something in him that I _couldn't_ turn away from, no matter what he did. We stayed like that for a while, and I'd managed to find myself in Draco's lap. After several moments I looked at him again. The moon revealed itself from behind the clouds and shined down. Draco cupped my face.

"I'm so sorry," he said. This apology was different from any one I'd ever heard before. I nodded, and pressed my lips to Draco's. I don't know how it was so easy for me to forget all that had happened and just allow him into my heart. It happened anyway. Draco kissed me back, his hands no longer cold where they were on my back. We started kissing rather intensely and I felt the heat forming between us. This time it was different because we were both really there in the moment. Draco leant forward until my back touched the bed. He let himself down on me slightly, pushing his hands up my knees, pulling the gown over my legs. The way he touched me was much gentler this time, not as desperate. He slowly pulled my underwear off, and the feeling of his nails gently grazing my skin started driving me mad. Draco laid on me carefully and we resumed kissing. This must have gone on a good ten minutes or so. I'd never been kissed that long by anyone, but I couldn't have complained. I felt myself starting to burn with need. I pulled my hand through Draco's hair, lifting my waist up against him eagerly. He pinned my hands down, intertwining our fingers. I felt my body begging then and nearly lost my mind. Draco kept me forced down, but gently. He took off his pants and threw them aside somewhere. I sat up and he guided me onto his lap, entering me in perfect sync, as if we'd rehearsed these motions. I moaned and Draco groaned against my neck, pressing his lips there firmly. He began to move his hips upwards against me and I dragged my nails down his back, pushing myself against him. He kissed me again and bit my bottom lip carefully, rolling forward and causing me to fall back once more. He gazed down at me with those eyes that didn't seem so cold anymore, slowly but firmly swaying his hips. I thought I might explode with ardency. He was much gentler than before, not such frustrated thrusts. This time I knew it was real. I felt if I looked hard enough, I might see his soul, the pale pink lips parted as if to speak, but actions spoke louder than words could have done. Draco pushed his hands down my legs and I sighed. He wasn't just trying to comfort himself, nor was I taking pity on him. He began to breathe heavily, moving faster and with more force. I placed my hands around his neck and he slowed to kiss me again. When he climaxed it was bright enough that I could see him entirely. Sighing against my lips, I felt Draco's warm release inside of me. There was nothing cold about him then. He rested his forehead carefully on mine, closing his eyes with relief written all over his face. He stayed there for a bit, allowing me to run my hands over his body. It no longer felt tense, nor did I detect any wounds, and was glad. I started to feel so sleepy and heavy with Draco's head on my chest, his ear pressed against my heart. It felt like I could have stayed there forever, not moving…

"Angelina," Draco said, and I looked up, the sun shining behind Draco's head. I had to squint at first, as it was hard to see. I started sitting up, aided by Draco's arms.

"What's going on?" I asked. Draco had a worried expression on his face, and I found that he was already fully dressed when I sat up.

"We need to go—I need to take you somewhere safe," he said, "so try to hurry. We've got to go now."

"What? Wait, Draco, what are you talking about?" I asked. Draco had stood and pointed his wand at something. I looked at the quilt to find that he'd already laid something out for me to wear, and my suitcases were on the floor closing themselves. Draco rushed over to the closet and opened it, pulling out what appeared to be a safe. He set it down and knelt on the floor, beginning to unlock it manually.

"Draco…you're scaring me," I said. He turned his head to look at me.

"Please," he said, "remember what you promised me, Angelina? There's no time to explain."

I got up and went into the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth quickly. I peeked from inside the bathroom to find Draco putting the safe back into the closet. I was curious as to what had been inside. I got dressed and Draco grabbed my hand, an elf appearing to get my things and disapparating. Draco walked with a hurried pace through the halls until we made it into the dining room, where Narcissa was standing there, having what appeared to be an argument with Pansy and Blaise.

"There was _no_ way we could have helped him," Pansy explained, "Goyle should have known better," said Pansy.

"Someone is figuring us out, and now the Ministry's suspicious. If they use veritaserum, we're _screwed_," Blaise added.

Draco clutched something inside his pocket nervously for a few seconds.

"Draco, what are you going to do about this?" Narcissa asked, crossing her arms.

"Everyone just stay calm," he said, trying to remain so himself.

"We don't know whether they've gotten any serious information—"

"What do you _mean_? What else could explain the last intervention?" Blaise asked, and I thought about Draco coming home the previous night, looking a mess. The sudden rise in action was starting to drive me mad, but I knew things were getting serious. I pulled Draco's hand as a few more Death Eaters appeared and started in on the conversation. I pulled Draco into the corner.

"Draco, what's going to happen?" I asked, feeling a bit scared. He placed both his hands on my shoulders firmly.

"_Nothing's_ going to happen to you. Just stay by me, alright?" he said, nodding. He kissed my forehead and let go of me to try and bring order to the bustle that was becoming the dining room. Everyone was worried. Several Death Eaters complained that they felt they were being followed, perhaps even watched, and that they were about to endure a serious blow to their missions. Finally Draco shouted and everyone was quiet. He gave orders for everyone to go to back to their stations and to try and stay under the radar, which meant no magic. I'd never seen wizards disapparate so fast. The only people that stayed around were Blaise and Pansy, and a few other familiar looking young men I'd seen before.

"What do you want_ us_ to do, Draco?" a black eyed, redheaded man asked, stepping towards him.

"Stay by me. We can't just let Goyle rot in Azkaban if they get him to confess."

"I say we let him rot," Pansy piped up, "the Ministry couldn't possibly condone veritaserum. Goyle pretty much committed murder in a public place. I say we erase our tracks so they can't trace him back to us." There was silence and Draco stepped up to Pansy. He was glaring at her.

"I've got a better idea," he began, "how about you stop trying to run the show and let me sort it out. _I'm _the one in charge here, and I'll be damned if I let my best friend go to Azkaban—or worse—over one bloody little mishap. So shut your mouth and do as I say."

Pansy backed off and did not say another word. Draco led me out of the room.

"I'm going to take you home," Draco said, "and I want you to stay there until—"

"_No_," I said firmly, crossing my arms, "Didn't you just tell me to stay by you? I'm not going to hide away just because things are getting serious. I know how to defend myself, Dra—"

"Damn it, woman, you _promised_ me you'd do as I said." Draco's hands were on my face and he was glaring down into my eyes, but I knew that it wasn't an angry glare, if that made sense at all. I grinned up at Draco comfortingly, "It'll all be fine. Are you forgetting that I fought at Hogwarts? I'll be perfectly fine. Don't doubt me," I said, placing my hands on his chest. His expression softened, "weren't you the one who said I was strong? Don't doubt me, Draco." He just looked at me for a bit and then sighed, pressing his forehead to mine, his nose smooshing against my nose.

"Don't leave my sight," Draco said.

"I won't."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we've got to do something, _now_. Have you seen this?" Blaise asked. Draco turned away from me and took the paper that Blaise was holding. Draco's eyes scanned the _Daily Prophet_ and his face lost all possible life.

"Yes," said Blaise, "they're suspicious they've caught a Death Eater, meaning Goyle. They're not saying it's official yet that that's what he is, but they _are _sticking to the new law; they won't stand around idly and wait for the next power surge. Anyone found to be guilty of practicing after Voldemort will not be sent to Azkaban, he will be put to death."


	22. Chapter 22

We arrived at the Ministry shortly after Blaise. I wasn't sure how Draco proposed to get Goyle out of there, but he was holding my hand so tightly that I winced. He looked down, having heard me.

"Relax," I said, and his grip subsequently loosened. We were making it past the large statue, which looked different from what I remembered, when I swore I saw somebody rushing towards me. I heard my name and paused. Draco's ears perked and he whipped around. Ginny stopped right in front of me.

"Ginny?" I was just as shocked to see her as Draco was.

"I can't believe it. It _is_ true," she said. Before I could say another word, I saw Draco reaching for his wand, Ginny making the same move. And then Pansy was pointing her wand in Ginny's face, and Harry was behind Pansy with his wand directed at her head. Some passersby began to get suspicious, pausing and gasping. I knew it wasn't going to be long before authorities were notified.

"DEATH EATER!" Someone shouted, and the next thing I heard was an explosion very close to me before I went deaf. I felt myself being wrenched away, saw pieces of stones go flying every which way, and I caught a glimpse of red hair as Draco pulled me away somewhere. I only hoped Ginny was okay. People were scattering, screaming. I knew that Draco hadn't been responsible for the explosion, as people were scattering away from the culprit, who I couldn't see in the chaos. Draco had pressed me against a wall in a corner. I felt his hands on my face and saw the fear in his eyes. He was speaking to me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. My hearing was just starting to recover. I looked over towards the action where I could see an angry Goyle, red in the face, throwing hexes at the Ministry authorities who were attempting to contain him. Draco pressed something warm into my hand. I could make out the word, "Please," as he stared down at me. I looked in my hands to find a small corked glass bottle with a shiny, silvery looking substance inside it. I just stared at it, and then I began to understand what Draco was asking me.

"No," I said, my own voice echoing in my ears.

"_Please_!"

"Draco, we're not going to die," but I grabbed him and held on for what appeared to be dear life. The fight ensued and Draco ducked, pulling me down with him.

"Please," he said again through gritted teeth, drawing his wand. Having hit the back of my head on the marble floor, I was momentarily disoriented.

"We're not going to die," I said, though tears seeped out of my eyes. I felt Draco pull me up off the floor.

"I love you, Angelina," he said, meaning it, kissing me once harshly before ducking from behind the wall. I followed suit. I wasn't about to desert him. It was almost as if time was moving in slow motion as I felt my heart racing. Draco shielded me from a blast. The authorities had targeted us, marking Draco as a Death Eater.

"Goyle's gone _mad_!" Pansy said, rushing up to Draco.

"He wants the takeover to start now—starting here. There's no way we can outnumber them. No one else is coming—we've been deserted!" Pansy screamed, clutching Draco's collar. He pushed her back harshly.

"If you're not going to fight, then leave," he spat at her coldly.

Pansy stared at Draco with watery eyes.

"You should've picked _me_," she said angrily, glaring at me.

"She's not even _one of us_! Your father would be ashamed—"

Pansy went flying back when Draco slapped her. The next thing I knew, Pansy got up and pointed her wand at me. I was quick to defend myself, deflecting her hex. Draco was in utter disbelief, but he was immediately distracted by George who was coming at him relentlessly, shooting chains from his wand.

"Malfoy!" George screamed and we were separated in the chaos. I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt and turned around to see Ron.

"What are you doing?!" he asked me in disbelief, "Tell me you're not a Death Eater," he said desperately. I found Hermione's wand in my face before I could answer.

"No, I'm not!"

I heard Goyle scream and there was another huge blast that sent us three flying. I hit my back on something and nearly lost consciousness. I stayed on the ground, looking up to see rays of incinerating lights flying hectically about. Goyle _had_ gone mad. He was killing Ministry officials left and right. I stayed low to the ground, feeling something warm against my leg inside my pocket. I pulled it out to find the tiny bottle. I couldn't remember Draco putting it in my pocket, but I knew I was injured badly. I stuffed the bottle back inside my pocket. I had to find Draco…

"Angelina?" George screamed. I barely recognized him with all the soot and dust on his face. I felt his burly arms picking me up into a standing position. I quickly found my ankle to be sprained as George began whisking me away from all the fighting, towards the exits.

"No!" I screamed, pulling him to a stopping position.

"Angie, we have to leave _now_! There are Death Eaters, and they don't care who they kill!" George proceeded to carry me over his shoulder towards the exits and I shouted. I needed to find Draco. I couldn't even see where he was for all the dust flying about. The ceiling began collapsing and I knew no one would have made it out of there alive.

"George, stop!" I screamed. He nearly made it to the exits when he screamed and went flying, dropping me in the process. I looked to find him sliding across the marble floor, Pansy limping towards me with her wand at the ready. I looked to find George's eyes closed and I hoped she hadn't killed him. I screamed, hoping George was alright. Pansy was going to try and kill me, and I knew it. She staggered towards me fearlessly. I had dropped my wand somewhere in the wreckage, which I noticed with a pang of distress when I found my pockets empty.

"I'm _sick_ of you, you meddling bitch. You never even _loved_ Draco. Why he married you, I'll never know. But none of that matters now—oh no. He'll never see you again," she said, smiling evilly.

"I'm going to kill you, Johnson. And then I'll completely obliterate you. Draco won't even find your body," she sneered. I reached for the bottle in my pocket, feeling my fate drawing nearer. I knew it wouldn't have done me good to flee. There was no escape. Just as I felt the glass in my fingers, Pansy cried out the curse at the top of her lungs. My vision of her was momentarily blocked and I heard Draco scream in a type of agony I would never be able to forget. He collapsed to the ground in front of me, having shielded me from the curse with his own body. Why he hadn't simply shielded me with a protection spell completely baffled me, until I found myself at his side and saw that his wand was missing. I knew he would otherwise have had it, and quickly assumed he'd lost it in the fighting that had finally stopped; Goyle had finally been killed. My eyes flooded over like oceans and I placed Draco's head atop my knees where I was on the cold floor.

"Draco. Draco!" He grinned up at me, reaching weakly for my face, but his hand fell back. I knew that he only had seconds left.

"What have you _done_?!" I screamed, turning back to see Pansy for a second, whose face had gone stark white.

"Draco—no—no—no. Don't close your eyes," I begged, finding him beginning to slip away.

"Thank you for saving me," he whispered. I remembered the bottle. I reached into my pocket and uncorked it, but by the time I pressed it to Draco's pale lips, his eyes had closed for good. I screamed, pulling his freezing cold body to my chest. I didn't want to believe he was gone, but I knew that he was.

"Please," I sobbed pointlessly, lying Draco there, holding his face in my hands.

"_Don't_!" I sobbed. I was reduced to nothing but tears as I clung to Draco's cold hands, which became stiff with death and I knew I'd lost him completely. I corked the bottle and let it fall into my pocket. I laid down beside Draco's body and cried against his chest. I felt a hand on my back and looked up into Harry's eyes. Ginny was behind him and I knew that everyone else was alright.

"It's over," Harry said reassuringly, although nothing could have made me feel better at that point. Pansy was still there when I got up. She was crying, standing there like a fool.

"_You killed him_," I said through gritted teeth. She was _lucky _I did not have my own wand at that very moment.

She looked me in the eyes one more time and disapparated…

I knew that Draco died for me. He died because he couldn't have bared for me to die, too. But as I sat there remembering, the tears did not fail to fall. I held the little glass bottle that hung from my necklace. It was still as warm as it had been the first time Draco pressed it into my hand. I knew it was Ambrose's blood. Somehow, I just knew. But I didn't know what Draco's last words to me had meant. I hadn't saved him. In fact, I failed to do so. Every day since, I still had to wonder what he meant by that…the baby in my lap clasped my finger and I looked down into Draco's very eyes. Sometimes it scared me how much the child resembled him. Somehow, I think I knew this was meant to happen. Shortly after Goyle's downfall and the Ministry mishap, I found out that I was pregnant. It was as if I had been given a sort of second chance to see Draco again. I knew that he would live on through his son, who looked up at me with those icy eyes as if to ask me what I was thinking. He made me smile, and yet the tears dripped upon his little rosy cheeks. He merely clasped my finger tighter, as if he knew…

Narcissa cooed at Dallin, handing him over to Madame Malkin, where he immediately began crying as she started to take his measurements. He was one years old today and all Narcissa had wanted was to give him the most luxury could possibly buy, not that he was even old enough to really understand what the devil was going on. I sat there watching my son begin to calm down once Madame laid him on a table and tickled his foot. He started laughing then and it set me at ease. I sipped my tea, which had gone cold.

"Mother," I said. Narcissa turned to face me.

"I should fancy a walk. I think I'll fetch a hot cuppa. It's been a long day," I said.

"Of course, dear," she responded, nodding at me and returning her attention to my laughing son as Madame Malkin began to measure his feet. I stepped out into Diagon Alley. It smelled like rain but had yet to actually begin falling. It seemed like it was only yesterday that I'd lost Draco, as I passed the apothecary to find a most unappealing picture of Pansy Parkinson's face on a wanted poster in the window. My blood still boiled at the sight of her. I knew she had _never_ intended to kill Draco, but it was still her fault that he was gone. I felt I had always been living on edge ever since. I knew that the day I saw her pathetic face again, I would kill her on the spot. I knew that Blaise had died and Goyle was definitely dead. The Ministry wasn't playing games anymore; if one was found to be guilty of practicing dark magic as a Death Eater, they were to be executed immediately. Nobody wanted any more of the chaos that followed Voldemort to continue on. Narcissa had been exonerated, having gone before the Ministry to appeal to them, admitting that her association with the dark arts had died when she lost her husband, especially with the death of her son. If it hadn't been for Harry confirming at the last minute that she was truly innocent, why he'd done so I still wasn't able to figure out, she would have been put to death. I closed my eyes a moment, trying to block Draco's funeral out of my mind. I shook my head and wandered into a book shop, straying from my original destination. The bell above the door tolled, but I knew the shop would be closing soon. I just wanted to find something and start reading it—anything to take my mind off of the past year. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and hardly recognized my own face. I had become a bit gaunt and pale, and I knew I owed it to not taking very good care of myself as of late. I had often been forgetting to eat, spending all of my time and energy in taking care of mine and Draco's son. I knew I had to start treating myself better, or I wasn't going to live long enough to see many of Dallin's firsts. Draco wouldn't have wanted me to live like this, and I wiped a stray tear from my eye, turning away from the mirror. I wandered back into the deserted bookstore, catching the keeper who greeted me shortly, letting me know there were fifteen minutes until closing, before disappearing behind stacks of books. I wandered into shelves and sighed. I paused, thinking I heard somebody coming. And then I shook my head, believing it to be my lack of sleep. I started walking again, and this time I _knew_ I heard footsteps. I stopped and the footsteps stopped again. I knew it wasn't the store keeper, as he was on the other side of the store stacking books. I reached for a book on one of the shelves, and when I pulled it out, I dropped it. I gasped as it hit the ground rather hard. I went to pick it up, and swore I heard footsteps again. I placed my hand on my wand and then reshelved the book slowly. I walked a bit further down the aisle and paused, reaching for another book. I drew my wand fully. I then swiftly pulled the book from its place and found a pair of eyes staring out from the other side of the shelf, having pulled out a book in the same spot on the other side. I gasped.

"I—I'm sorry," I stuttered, placing a hand over my chest. I was about to put the book back when I dropped the one I was holding, my heart panging like I'd been shot. These eyes were familiar…I knew I had seen them before. I dropped my wand as the brows cast upwards in a sympathetic sort of way. Gasping and in disbelief, I rushed around the shelf to find who was standing there. I nearly fainted and was quickly caught in a pair of arms. I was lowered down to the floor and found myself staring up at Draco's face. It couldn't have been real.

"What? …What?" I said repeatedly, touching his face all over, brushing my hands through the hair, which had grown to the shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," Draco said, cupping my cheek, "I couldn't put you in danger, or mother…our son. I had to know you were all safe," he said. He was touching me, and I knew then that I wasn't dreaming. Draco let me sit on the floor where I was in his arms.

"How?" I asked blankly, staring him up and down in disbelief. He smiled slightly, knowing what I'd meant to ask. Draco pulled his collar down until I could see something faintly beneath his left clavicle. It looked like some sort of circle, and a memory flashed into my mind. I remembered tracing it with my finger, the snake tattoo.

"The Ouroboros. The brotherhood," he said.

"…It protected you? You were alive this whole time?" I asked, getting a bit too excited, but in a somewhat frightened way.

"Shhh," Draco said, meaning for me to keep my voice down. He shook his head.

"No, not exactly," he said, cupping my cheek again. His touch was warm, unlike how I remembered it.

"I really did die," he said.

"So, what does that have to do with that thing?" I asked, pulling his collar down again to look closer at the faded marking there. It looked as though it had been burnt, the flesh there reddish against his pallor. Draco sighed.

"Javier…he was the only one left from my…coven, if you will. The one I joined in attempts to recruit Death Eaters…he's dead now. He traded places with me," Draco said. He didn't need to tell me anything more for me to understand that I would definitely never see Javi again.

"He kept an eye on you after I was gone," Draco went on quietly.

"I guess when he saw that you…" Draco's eyes glanced around unsurely.

"Where is our son?" he asked.

"H-he's with your mother. He's safe," I assured Draco.

"It's a one-way trip. Javier did it for me. He wanted me to be able to see my son, I guess…I'm sorry—I _tried_ to stay away. I know what's becoming of wizards who are accused of being Death Eaters. I couldn't risk putting you in danger," Draco said. "Although, I'm not a Death Eater anymore. I don't have those powers. They died when Pansy killed me," he explained. My head was starting to spin with all of this information. I started to stand up slowly, Draco helping me.

"How many of them are there? Because they're still out there, Draco," I whispered.

"I don't know," he whispered back.

"But all that matters is that you're okay—"

"Where have you been watching me from? Why am I only _just _seeing you?"

"I've kept my distance," Draco admitted. I stepped away from him, somewhat unsure of what to think. It couldn't have been real. This had to be some kind of cruel joke.

"Angelina…it's me. I'm real. I swear."

Draco approached me then and I stopped backing up. He kissed me, and it finally convinced me that what I was seeing, what I was feeling was real. I held him tightly, the warmth unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I was never going to lose Draco again.


End file.
